The Recruiters
by sephcounttheways
Summary: A vampire's main objective is to increase their numbers. Vampire Smut AU. Everyone X Everyone Else
1. The Recruiters

"Brutal murders been happening all over the city! Semen _was_ found on the latest corpse!" the child called out. "Nasty rotten corpse fucking witches – thank you sir! You must read about it so you can protect your children! They're going to be eaten alive and raped up their asses by these twisted, sadistic bastards – thank you sir!"

Most people passed the paperboy by without a second glance. But the more he was ignored, the more colorful phrases he conjured to sell his stack of newspapers. The citizens usually bought the most whenever he swore the filthiest.

To Sephiroth, even the foulest language the paperboy could muster still sounded like an angel singing.

After years of listening and watching, Sephiroth was finally standing at the opposite street corner to purchase a newspaper. It was important to keep abreast of the news, it told them when it was safe to go out, or when it was time to leave. They'd kept themselves hidden in this large city for a great length of time, and were becoming worried about leaving a trail pointed to themselves.

Genesis was better at finding the real news word of mouth, from the important men and women of the city themselves. He went to balls, town meetings, any gala event where he might cause mischief. Nobody quite knew who he was, but felt the need to seek his approval, to trust him and befriend him.

Sephiroth didn't have these talents and never mingled in society, he claimed he couldn't stand human company anymore. The truth was that he was terribly shy, and Genesis knew that. He found it impossible to interact, terrified to the core of speaking to people he didn't know.

But this evening would be different. Sephiroth was going to cross the street. He was going to buy a newspaper. He was going to overcome this crippling handicap, and he was going to talk to the paper boy.

During their first year in the city, Sephiroth had noticed him one evening, and laid low. He was fully intent on consuming the pretty child, only because his interest in humans never ventured much farther than that. The paperboy's blond hair shone in the street lights like sunshine, his blue eyes clear even in the dark. He had the tan skin and air of fatigue that told Sephiroth he worked all day as well as all night.

At the end of that first night, the paperboy had packed up when the streets became empty and fearlessly walked to his home above the newspaper print shop. Sephiroth's veins screamed in hunger but he couldn't bring himself to destroy such an innocent beauty, and instead went to bed hungry.

Rain or shine, the paperboy stood on that dark corner and shouted and cursed about the horrors happening in the city. If there were none, he made them up. Sephiroth didn't risk going there every night. He didn't want to tip Genesis off to his little infatuation, and he himself needed to eat – and the paperboy sometimes became an all night distraction, especially in the summers when he sometimes went shirtless.

Throughout the years, Sephiroth watched him grow from a pretty, skinny adolescent into a lanky, strapping, _beautiful_ young man.

The sidewalk crowd dispersed as crowds do. More would be back later, and sensing the lull in traffic the paperboy sat on his haunches. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face with a sigh. Sephiroth could see how tired he was, the poor boy was almost always exhausted. His large eyes swept closed as he leaned his blond head back against the brick wall, trying to catch a moment of rest.

Unwittingly, he'd exposing the dark tan, smooth length of his neck. Sephiroth could see the vein running through the boy's skin. He zeroed in on that vein and his feet moved to cross the street on their own, and soon he was closer to the paperboy than he'd ever been.

He stood and waited, and the boy's eyes suddenly popped open and looked up. They were exactly as bright and cheerful of a blue as Sephiroth remembered the afternoon sky being. He could finally smell the paperboy's distinct combination of scents without interference of anything or anyone else. The boy was paper, ink, and the salty, delicious smell of a healthy young man.

The paperboy blinked up at Sephiroth once before hopping to his feet. He had a blush on his face, probably from being caught off guard, and fumbled for a moment before presenting Sephiroth with a fresh newspaper.

"Four witches went on trial this morning," the paperboy said quickly, and lowered his eyes.

Sephiroth took the newspaper from him, and reached into his pocket. He handed back a note of currency with a small nod, his tongue unable to move in his mouth to create any words. This lovely young man _horrified_ Sephiroth.

The paperboy suddenly began to laugh, and it was an embarrassed sound. His bright blue eyes were filled with regret and humor as he attempted to give Sephiroth back his money. "Sir, this is 10 gil. The papers are only ten pence."

Shit. It would have been a smooth move if he'd actually meant to do it. Sephiroth swallowed, completely immobilized by his social phobia. "…Keep it?"

The paperboy's eyes got larger and his cheeks rosier, if that was even possible. He opened his pretty mouth and clearly didn't know what to say. The money in his hand was probably a fortune to him.

Sephiroth couldn't tolerate the mutual embarrassment anymore. He folded his paper under his arm and growled, "Please. Keep it."

He turned to leave, completely upset that he'd ruined his only meeting with his long term crush. He chanted in anguish about his own stupidity with each step on the sidewalk, and just wanted to forget all about it.

The paperboy's beauty up close was completely unforgettable, though. He'd meant to seduce him, but had done nothing but confuse and embarrass the both of them. It was too painful to bear!

He needed a drink. He went to the bar district with his teeth already bared, and immediately yanked the first stumbling drunk onto a dark, empty stoop and took him without warning.

He tasted _nothing_ like the paperboy might. This man tasted like grit, dirt and a lifetime drunk, but Sephiroth forced his mind to imagine that he was holding a petite blond in his arms. Maybe this is what boy would taste like after a few drinks… and after they'd been rolling around on the ground for a while.

Sephiroth licked at the man's wound with that thought, every flavored nuance of sweat, soot and blood, fleshing out his fantasy further. Sephiroth was dizzy when he let him drop to the ground. He leaned against the wall with one hand as the other ran down to his aching groin. He nearly unbuttoned himself when he was rudely interrupted.

"Stop doing that. You're giving us a bad reputation."

Sephiroth froze, but then felt arms wrap around him from behind. Genesis nuzzled his ear. "Don't waste it…"

He turned around and pinned Genesis to the wall, embarrassed yet again but full of fire for his lover. How many times could he fall from grace in one night? He felt like he was losing control of himself lately, he just didn't understand why.

Genesis held onto him, letting him have his way. Sephiroth gasped against his neck, his mind unable to stop fantasizing about the paper boy, even as he drove himself balls deep inside his lover. He tried hard to push the boy from his thoughts, but he was as insistent to be included in this act as he was when he was trying to sell his papers.

Sephiroth suddenly he felt his partner's broad form become smaller, leaner. He opened his eyes curiously and saw bright blue ones looking back at him. He saw peaked blond hair bouncing with his every thrust, a small pink mouth biting his lips in pleasured pain.

Sephiroth's body staggered into a climax almost immediately. Genesis's low laughter came from the boy's mouth, and then he was gone. Sephiroth shoved himself away from the redhead and tucked himself back into his pants.

"That wasn't nice," he growled, already shaking off the experience and stepping back out onto the street.

Genesis was quick to pull up his pants and stepped over the dead drunk. "What? I was just giving you what you wanted."

Sephiroth zipped up his jacket angrily. He wasn't cold, he was hiding. "Shut up."

"If you're going to have the gall to fantasize about another man while you fuck me, I should have the right to at least _be_ him. I like when you look into my eyes when we make love, not clamped closed and imagining different ones."

Sephiroth stopped and turned at that. He caught Genesis in his arms and held him tight. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Sephiroth. I wish you could read my thoughts too, then you'd know when I was simply being a bitch. I don't mind if you're in love with him."

"Gen, I'm not. I'm not," Sephiroth said uncertainly, almost rolling his eyes as the lie was heard plain as day.

Genesis held his face. "You can go about it any way you like. If it were me, he'd be with us by now."

Sephiroth blushed red hot between his hands. "… I don't think I can…"

"I wish I could do it for you," Genesis tsked at his shy lover, petting beneath his sad green eyes with his thumbs. "But I chose _you_. If you want him you should take him, or at the very least consume him. Don't beat around the bush, anymore."

Sephiroth gazed out at his lover. "The way I feel about him hurts so much. I don't know if it should."

Genesis smiled. "That's just new love, gorgeous. You made my heart hurt like that, too."

Sephiroth smiled. "I did?"

"You still do."

"I love you," Sephiroth told him, leaning forward to kiss his mouth deeply. He meant it, he couldn't imagine anyone being as perfect for him as Genesis. Except of course, for the paper boy.

Genesis smiled and hooked an arm around Sephiroth's waist. "Let's be bad. I saw some fat bitches cleaning up at the bakery, and I'm dying for something sweet."

Sephiroth smiled and fell into step with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They lived at the St. Peter's Private School for Wayward Girls.

Partially because it was hysterically ironic, but mostly because they had an abandoned, windowless attic. Genesis had quickly transformed the dusty space into an elegant bedroom. The door from inside the academy had long since been bricked over, and a impenetrable wall stood. They'd found a skeleton inside the attic, and assumed it was to cover up a murder.

They entered from the rooftop, where a family of rodents had burrowed through, alerting them to the secret attic in the first place. Sephiroth was good with his hands, and had created a secure, discreet opening behind the large school's clocktower. It was their safe haven, without a crack of threatening daylight.

They shared a large bed, and Sephiroth draped peacefully over Genesis as he dozed. He sensed it was just before nightfall, but was so satisfied from the previous evening that he considered just staying in that night.

"Not a chance," Genesis interrupted his thoughts. "You're going out tonight."

"I'm not hungry," Sephiroth protested, and scowled when his cheek was pinched.

"You're going out to woo that sexy paper boy. You've even got _me_ dreaming about him, now."

Sephiroth frowned. "I don't know what to say to him, Gen."

"Say the things you think," Genesis grinned. "Or the things you say to me when you're about to come. You're so romantic when you just let go."

Sephiroth blushed. "He doesn't even know me."

Genesis refused to tell Sephiroth that he wasn't always as sneaky as he thought he was. The paper boy was well aware of Sephiroth, and had lust inside of him just like anyone else. Innocent lust, but lust nonetheless. The night before when Sephiroth had accidently overpaid for his paper, the little boy was half hoping that he was being purchased for the night.

Half terrified of course, but half _hoping_. If only Sephiroth knew.

Genesis just smirked. "Strangers are friends waiting to be made. Now get dressed."

"Will you come with me? Help me?" Sephiroth frowned, knowing full well that the redhead was the perfect social lubricant. He was so charming Cloud might fall for _him_ instead. Even if it wasn't he himself the paperboy loved, having him near would be a blessing.

"No!" Genesis growled, furious that Sephiroth thought so little of himself. Sephiroth was his prized possession, and he would know of his own worth if he could just step out of his comfort zone. "You need to do this on your own."

Sephiroth pushed away from him and rolled out of bed, lighting candles with soft touches as he went. Genesis watched in envy, wishing he had control over an earth element like that. Mind manipulation was fun, but Sephiroth had something primally useful at his disposal.

Sephiroth went to the wardrobe and pulled out a clean suit. He tried not to consider the fact that Genesis said he looked cute in it, but couldn't help it as he pulled it on. He looked at himself in the mirror carefully, inspecting his body and how it filled out the clothes he wore. He hoped the paperboy found him as attractive as Genesis did.

He turned around and lifted up the back of his peacoat, glanced over his shoulder at his ass. He heard a giggle from the bed and shushed Genesis. He sighed at his reflection, hoping he looked good.

"You do. Now go," Genesis demanded, rolling around naked on his silk sheets as he often did.

Sephiroth leaned down to give him one soft kiss before leaving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sephiroth approached the paperboy's usual busy street corner only to hear gruff shouting.

"I'm gettin' mighty tired of standin' here, boy. You'd better produce this mysterious stranger soon, or else I'm to assume you're a liar."

The paperboy shook his head desperately, an utterly defeated look on his pretty face, "Sir, the man comes here almost every night. You'll see. He can clear it all up."

"So this 'man' comes every night, and just leaves magical 10 gil notes," The gruff man smoked a pipe and haphazardly blew his smoke into the boy's face as he berated him. "You're goin' straight to the police station if this man doesn't show up in five minutes. I'll not have a thief stayin' in my house. _Or_ a whore."

Sephiroth was momentarily elated when he realized it was himself that was being talked about. This meant the paperboy had noticed him before last night … but then he snorted angrily at the suggestion that the angelic being could possibly steal, or sell his beautiful body. Then he felt a wave of guilt when he realized his own mistake and stupidity had led to his pretty fascination's discomfort.

He quickly made his way across the street. The boy's bright eye lit up at the sight of him, and Sephiroth's knees nearly quaked.

He removed his hat and nodded to the boy. "My paper, please?"

The gruff man blew his smoke respectfully away from Sephiroth, then licked the side of his mouth. "You gave this sack of shit 10 gil last night?"

"He's _not_ a sack of _shit_," Sephiroth heard himself correct arrogantly. "And yes, I did. I prepaid for 60 days worth of the newspaper."

He heard a small sound, and looked down to see the paperboy gazing up at him with worlds of relief and gratitude in his eyes. Sephiroth smiled softly at him, then back up at the man when he spoke.

"The boy didn't say anythin' about prepaid nothin'. He just said you handed it to over and told him to keep it."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Sephiroth heard himself challenge. He didn't know where this confident voice was coming from, but was inwardly shivering. "Or maybe there's something off about your hearing. I prepaid for 60 days."

The man lowered his brow. "If that's the way of it, then it's fine. If you prepay again in the future, please include a note so there's no more confusion."

"I will," Sephiroth nodded.

"I…apologize for the mistake." The man lingered for a moment before slapping the paperboy on the shoulder. "You better sell your stack tonight."

With that, he left. Sephiroth put his hat back on, and looked at the boy. He frowned as he saw bruises mar the creamy, tanned skin of his forearms and slightly exposed shoulder. He wanted to kiss those ugly bruises away and make new ones, better ones, ones given out of pleasure instead of pain. "…I'm sorry if I made trouble for you."

The paperboy swallowed. "It's okay, my uncle's just that way…but thank you for coming tonight."

Sephiroth's weak knees nearly gave in at that. "You're welcome…"

"Cloud!" the gruff man shouted from down the street, and the boy's neck snapped in his direction. "Less yappin' more paper sellin'!"

He rolled his eyes slightly and smiled up at Sephiroth. "I should get to work."

"Okay," Sephiroth murmured, unsure of what else to say but not yet willing to walk away.

He blinked up at Sephiroth slowly. "See you tomorrow? Since you prepaid and all…"

"Yes," Sephiroth repeated, almost breathless. He stumbled over his words, but needed to introduce himself, "I'm Sephiroth."

"I'm Cloud."

Sephiroth's tongue longed to caress that name, and he said it just because he finally could. "…Cloud."

The paperboy's body snapped up at the sound of the stranger's smoky voice speaking his name. It was a bedroom voice, to go with piercing eyes, soft looking hair, and sensual lips. Cloud was absolutely floored by this person's beauty. He would have done anything he asked.

He tried to look away from Sephiroth's sharp green gaze, but couldn't. He didn't want to, and even if he did Sephiroth wouldn't let him. They were both absolutely trapped by the other, unable to do anything to look away from the desire they found in each other's eyes. Little did he know, but Sephiroth had initiated a vampiric sex trance.

_Take me home with you,_ Cloud wished. _Kiss me._ _Tear my clothes off. Shove into me._

_Scratch me,_ Sephiroth wished right back. _Make me bleed while I taste you, fuck you._

_Come inside me,_ Cloud thought back at him with narrowed eyes. _Tell me you love me._

_I do love you, _Sephiroth longed. _Be hungry for me forever._

They both quickly looked away at the same time, neither knowing what had just happened, and both completely oblivious that the other had felt the same way. Cloud's chest was rising and falling as he clutched his stack of newspapers. He glanced back up at Sephiroth who was red faced and looking at the sidewalk.

"See you tomorrow," Sephiroth finally said, as politely as he could manage.

They both fidgeted awkwardly for a moment, and Sephiroth turned away with a nod. He smacked the paper against his hand nervously, wondering what had just happened and if he'd done well. His tongue worked in his mouth, forming that pretty name over and over.

Cloud watched him go, still holding his knapsack full of papers over his groin.

Genesis' face was propping up by two fists as he watched the scene dreamily. It was so fucking hot. Sephiroth had done extremely well at seducing the boy despite his nerves, even if the trance was quite sloppy and comically unintentional. Little Cloud was undeniably his, even if Sephiroth was just too shy to act yet.

But Genesis was confident he would. And when he did, it would be perfect.

The newspaper owner was still watching on impatiently, waiting for his prize sales boy and nephew to get to work. Genesis narrowed his eyes at him.

And suddenly, the newsman got a strong thought in his head. He should buy Cloud a warm coat, winter was well on its way. And maybe he should give Cloud a real bed in a real bedroom, instead of having him sleep on the floor in the print room. And he should probably give him an extra meal in the day, he was a growing boy after all.

The man nodded to himself and decided to do these things straight away. Cloud began to hustle the crowd into buying papers, and the angry man smiled at him. All on his own, without any help from Genesis, Cloud's uncle decided a new pair of shoes would do, too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next 60 days of winter were cold and bitter. But every single day was made sweet in the early evening when Sephiroth came around to pick up his paper. Sometimes he was accompanied by Genesis, who made his acquaintance with Cloud as smoothly and with as much charm as he pleased. Cloud enjoyed them both, and looked forward to seeing the two of them… especially Sephiroth.

Sephiroth made his blood run hot. Genesis was sexy too, but always seemed distracted and hung back, letting the two of them speak privately. He learned that Sephiroth was 24. He was an apprentice broker. He lived in a townhouse near the bad girls' school. He enjoyed reading – which was so curious, because Cloud loved writing!

Cloud's parents were long since dead, and he'd lived with his uncle since he could remember. Since his uncle was the publisher of the newspaper, Cloud had been taught to read to proof articles and assist with the type setting. It was a job that took all day, and the selling took most of the night.

But he still found spare time and spare paper to write his own essays, articles, and poems. They were only meant to entertain, and when Cloud was lucky enough to have one published in the newspaper, Sephiroth always sank to his haunches down against the wall and read it on the spot. He told Cloud what he thought about it, how he could improve. Those were Cloud's favorite days, because Sephiroth sometimes stayed for hours.

He knew it was probably coincidence, but his life improved drastically with Sephiroth's friendship. His home life was more tolerable, he was happier, and he felt somehow _healthier_ just having Sephiroth by his side. The man encouraged him to do anything he dreamt of, even if he was poor and common.

When their 60th day come up, Sephiroth gave him another 10 gil note and an eloquent letter to his master. Cloud nearly cried, and had clutched Sephiroth's gloved hand, telling him how happy he was that he would continue to come every evening.

Sephiroth nearly took him then and there. But held back.

Spring came, and the snow melted to make way for flowers, birds, and afternoon showers. Then summer, which brought out light suits, mild weather and sunshine. Cloud loved the time of year, but especially _this_ year. His sixteenth birthday was soon, and with it, the age of consent.

He had fallen for Sephiroth. And he planned on telling him exactly how he felt, come what may. The evening that Cloud made his firm decision, Sephiroth came around with Genesis in tow.

"Hello!" Cloud greeted, handing Sephiroth his paper. Cloud gazed at his smooth forearm muscles, exposed with his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and his coat in the crook of his arm. He'd even unbuttoned a bit of his shirt, and Cloud gulped as his eyes drank in the sight of his smooth, toned, fair skinned chest.

"Did you print your new article?" Sephiroth asked, ready to flip through the paper and find it.

"No, we didn't have space for it tonight," Cloud frowned. "But my uncle said maybe in the Sunday paper."

"I can't wait," Sephiroth smiled genuinely.

Cloud bit his lip and smiled back. The sight of teeth on lips made both Sephiroth and Genesis shift where they stood.

Genesis then quickly dipped into Cloud's thoughts. A birthday! A love confession! Finally!

It would be perfect. Genesis cleared his throat, "You know Cloud, I've heard that you can tell a lot about people by their birthday. The Zodiac, they call it, and your birthday corresponds to your personality. Isn't that interesting?"

Cloud's eyes lit up, and he whispered, "Ooh. Is it like fortune telling?"

"A little bit! But it's just for fun. Sephiroth, when is your birthday?"

Sephiroth glared at Genesis, wondering what he was getting at and if it was going to have a humiliating conclusion for him. "May 21st."

"Ah. A Taurus." He then said privately to Cloud, "Stubborn and sweet. Fits him, wouldn't you say?"

Cloud giggled behind his hand and to Sephiroth's delight, nodded. "Very much."

"Out of curiosity," Genesis then asked, "when's your birthday, Cloud?"

Cloud shifted. "Well... August 19th."

Genesis exclaimed, "My goodness! That's tomorrow!"

Cloud shifted again nervously. "Yes."

"So you're a Leo! Very confident and sensual." Both Cloud _and_ Sephiroth shifted with that word. Genesis pressed on with a calculating smile, "How old will you be tomorrow?"

"Sixteen." Cloud blushed, knowing the implications such a birthday held, and how he wanted to experience every sin imaginable with the man before him.

Sephiroth smiled down at him, oblivious. "Cloud, you're not working on your birthday are you?"

Cloud nodded, not remembering the last time he had a day off, let alone to celebrate his own birthday. "Yeah, I have to..."

"Forget it for one night. Let me take you out."

Cloud looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. But manners made him protest, "No, you don't have to!"

"Let me," Sephiroth insisted. Then tilted his head and gave him a coaxing smile. "Please?"

"But I didn't do anything for your birthday!" Cloud frowned. "It's already passed."

Sephiroth chuckled. After 300 years, birthday celebrations became moot. He remembered the date, but never thought about it on the day. "Well it'll be a mutual celebration, then. I can buy you your first drink as a man."

Cloud's heart skipped a beat. "…I would love that."

Sephiroth swallowed, looking into his eyes. "Me too..."

They quickly fell into yet another sex trance with each other, both ravenously tearing the other to shreds in their minds. Genesis' eyes shut in an attempt to not let himself get sucked into their little game. "Alright then!"

They both snapped out of it and looked at him. He smiled. "So, what's the plan?"

Sephiroth spoke up, "Tell your uncle you're coming out with me tomorrow night. I'll buy your whole stack of papers if I have to to get you out of work. I'll come get you at home around sundown, okay?"

Cloud grinned and nodded. "Okay. I live over the paper printing shop."

"I know," Sephiroth blurted. He quickly recovered, "I mean, I assumed."

Cloud bit his lip again. "…So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Always," Sephiroth murmured, staring at his small teeth. Their eyes met for a moment before he turned away, rapidly planning the next evening. Cloud began to plan too, only his version of the events to come involved much less clothing.

Genesis just put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud didn't have anything nice to wear, but hoped he looked good enough in clean suspenders. He even scrubbed his shoes to be as presentable as possible. Sephiroth wouldn't be expecting him in a suit, anyways. Cloud just wished he could look as sexy and elegant as his friend always did.

His uncle agreed to let him have his birthday off immediately. It was quite a shock to Cloud, and even more a shock to his uncle that he had no problem at all giving him a night off. He was such a good, hard working nephew after all.

Cloud took the luxury of sleeping in late, and then spent all day grooming himself and preparing what he would say to Sephiroth about his true feelings. By the time summer twilight appeared pink in the sky, he was as nervous as he'd ever been in his life.

Soon, there was a knock downstairs, and Cloud flew down the steps to answer it. Sephiroth was on his doorstep, looking utterly delicious and as casual as Cloud had ever seen him. Somehow, a simple shirt and trousers seemed to amplify his sexual appeal tenfold.

"Are you allowed to come out and play?" Sephiroth purred.

"Yeah," Cloud smiled shyly before his uncle appeared in the door behind him.

"Sephiroth, Sir," he greeted. "Don't bring Cloud home tonight."

Both Cloud and Sephiroth gasped, and the man continued, "I don't like drunks in my house with all this printing equipment. Things tend to get broken, especially with my clumsy nephew. Just keep him for the night."

Cloud could have kissed his uncle right on the mouth. Sephiroth looked equally as pleased. "Yes sir. He can stay with me."

"Good. Have fun boys." His master granted them both a rare smile before pushing Cloud out onto the street.

Cloud couldn't have been happier as he walked down the street next to Sephiroth. Instead of hustling on a busy corner to sell bloody newspapers, he was going to spend the _entire_ night with the man of his dreams! This was easily the most fantastic night of Cloud's life, and it was only just beginning!

"Where are we going?" Cloud asked excitedly.

"The pub near my house," Sephiroth answered. It was a small, dark place, and they didn't know either of them there. It would be private. They could talk.

Sephiroth was going to tell Cloud exactly how he felt. And exactly what he was. He was going to offer Cloud a birthday gift that he couldn't refuse. Everlasting life, beauty, youth… love.

If Cloud accepted the proposal, Sephiroth would have to drink him and then offer some of himself in an oath of devotion. He hadn't eaten the night before because there was no blood on the planet that was going to satisfy him as much as Cloud's, and he wanted to be starving for it.

He was going to have it one way or the other…because if Cloud didn't accept his proposal… he couldn't be let go. Genesis had made it very clear that tonight had to be the night that Cloud either become theirs, or died.

It made Sephiroth heartsick to think of having to kill Cloud, his precious paperboy. He loved him with all his heart, and this gamble seemed almost too great. He could walk away and pine forever for what he might have had. Or he could be forced to murder the boy he'd fallen in love with.

Or he could spend the rest of history by his side, experiencing every pleasure that existence had to offer with no end. He wanted that so badly he could have screamed.

And if it was a useless effort, Genesis would have put a stop to it long ago. They were patient creatures by nature, but didn't like to waste time. He'd allowed Sephiroth to spend almost a year courting Cloud, so there must have been something inside his mind that wanted Sephiroth too. Genesis was stingy and didn't make it easy for Sephiroth by just spilling Cloud's secret feelings, but the fact that he was given the chance to do this made him confident.

They arrived at the pub, and Sephiroth saw the Girl's Academy looming nearby. He wanted to just scoop Cloud into his arms and take him to his new home. He wanted to lay him down in bed and take him all night and day with eternity stretched out in front of them. His heart raced and temptation tugged at his mind, but they turned into the small pub instead.

Cloud slid into a seat at the bar and folded his hands prettily. Sephiroth sat next to him and accepted a small menu from the cook. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Starving," Sephiroth immediately answered, turning his face to look at him.

Cloud smirked. "I'm more thirsty, though..."

"Aha," Sephiroth grinned. "What do you want? A beer?"

Cloud quickly nodded. Sephiroth ordered him one, but nothing for himself. "I thought you said you were hungry."

"I'm a bit too nervous to eat yet," Sephiroth cleared his throat and murmured so only Cloud could hear, "We need to talk."

Cloud exhaled suddenly, "Can I talk first?"

Sephiroth's eyebrows rose. "Of course."

"Okay," Cloud exhaled again. "I'm 16 today. That means a lot of things."

Sephiroth nodded. "…Yes it does."

"It means I can… consent to anything I want in life." Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, searching for that place in his eyes that made reality plummet and his cock ache. "My uncle's been talking to me about becoming his official apprentice."

"Is that what you want?" Sephiroth asked a bit impatiently, feeling that this conversation was terribly trite considering what he was waiting to offer. But he also wanted to know if Cloud was looking forward to a life as a newsman… maybe he shouldn't interrupt those dreams with a life as a vampire…

"No!" Cloud said a bit too loudly, and then leaned closer to speak softly. "I hate the way he runs the press. I hate the trash articles he prints, and how he almost never gives me any room to print me own things! He works me until I feel like I'm too tired to breathe, and I can't see this going on for the rest of my life!"

"What do you want to do with your life, then?" Sephiroth asked softly.

"…It might be upsetting to you, because I know you want me to pursue writing…" Cloud swallowed, but forced himself to continue. "And I do enjoy it. But… do you think it's possible that one's goal in life could have nothing to do with a career at all?"

"That's just how most people define themselves," Sephiroth offered. "There's nothing wrong with seeing yourself as more than what you do."

Cloud's blue eyes were sparkling. "What do you see me as?"

Sephiroth wasn't expecting such a blunt question, and couldn't help but feel as though he were led right into it, but considered it thoroughly. "As my paperboy you're reliable, capable, and a convincing salesman. As my friend Cloud… you're entertaining, exciting… you make me want to give you the world. You're someone who I want to be with."

Cloud seemed stricken breathless, and Sephiroth wondered if he'd laid it on too thick. But then his eyes batted softly. "So, would it be a worthy life goal to simply… entertain you, excite you, take the world from you… and be with you?"

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, feeling a blush creep onto his skin.

He spoke quickly, "I'm sorry if I'm taking advantage of your kindness to me in feeling the way I do…but all I want is…"

Cloud's mouthed moved slightly with no words coming out. Sephiroth's chest tightened in joy, fear, and anticipation. "What do you want, Cloud?"

"You." Cloud tried to smile but it was shaky. "I want you to be more than your friend, or your paper boy."

Sephiroth's hand brushed his on the bar. "What do you want to be?"

"Is there a name for it?" Cloud asked softly, reaching for the second mug that was placed in front of him. He drank quickly, his throat dry and nervous.

Sephiroth watched his throat move as he drank. He touched Cloud's shoulder. "Come outside with me."

Cloud immediately sat his mug down, and followed Sephiroth out the door with a racing heart. Once they were outside Sephiroth took his hand and led him around the back of the building to a secluded side street.

Cloud's heart was pounding by the time Sephiroth stopped and stepped close to him.

"Yes," Cloud whispered, encircling Sephiroth's shoulders with his arms. Sephiroth did him one better and picked him up.

"I need to tell you something," Sephiroth almost whimpered as Cloud's legs went around his waist.

"I don't care what it is," Cloud told him, nearly slurring his words with lust. "A wife? An engagement? You're a con artist? You're with Genesis? I don't care."

The shy blond was unhinged, his soft lips already wet and parted and begging for kisses. Sephiroth tried not to act too hastily. "Cloud, I want you."

"I want you, too!" Cloud agreed readily.

"But you need to know something – "

"I said I don't care," Cloud whispered huskily. "Kiss me."

Sephiroth granted his deepest wish and took his mouth in a kiss. Cloud kissed him back with so much sweetness and pure desire that Sephiroth let go of his worries. Their lips moved together frantically, and Cloud's small tongue moved into Sephiroth's mouth. He pressed Cloud into the wall when he feared he might drop the boy.

He'd take Cloud, with pleasure. But his more realistic thoughts told him that there was no way that Cloud could comprehend what exactly he was consenting to. He needed to stop, he wasn't a young man anymore, he needed to control his actions and hormones and _think_.

But then, Cloud had said he didn't care. He wanted it. He was begging for it with his words, his body, his tongue. If Genesis were there, he'd agree that his thoughts were begging for it too.

"You want me," Sephiroth half asked, nibbling on the side of Cloud's mouth.

"Yes," Cloud whined, taking the chance of rolling his hips against Sephiroth's and causing them both to gasp.

"…Forever?" Sephiroth quietly asked, begging him to agree.

"Yes!"

It was enough. Sephiroth covered Cloud's lips with his teeth and bit.

He sucked those precious lips between his fangs and swallowed over and over and over. It transported him to a thoughtless plane of sensation and taste and wonder.

Cloud shrieked in pain and shock. Sephiroth's eyes popped open at the noise, and Cloud took the moment of confusion to drop to the ground and run. His sweet blood ran down Sephiroth's chin and he gasped, needing _so_ much more to be satisfied.

It took him a moment to think beyond his selfish needs and to Cloud's. He had just been inexplicably bitten by his would-be lover, and was now fleeing in the streets with a bloody face, probably to the authorities.

He'd utterly failed, and his heart threatened to break on the spot. He had not seriously considered the option that he might actually _fail_, and have to murder Cloud. Sephiroth pushed off the wall and desperately chased after him, needing to explain, hold him, kiss him and… taste the rest of him. He needed to finish what he started, one way or another.

Cloud covered his mouth with his hand, and when it came back dripping with blood he tucked his face into his shirt. He was headed home. He was already composing a lie tell his master, about how he'd gotten into a fight with a drunk at the pub.

His eyes welled with tears however. He was so inexperienced at the art of lovemaking that he hadn't even _dreamed_ of being bitten. He knew about sex with men, about parts and where they went, and how. He had thought about how he might touch Sephiroth to make him feel good. He wanted to use his hands, his mouth, his body… Cloud wanted to physically receive Sephiroth's love so badly, and for so long.

He'd thought there'd be a bit of pain for him…but like this? _Biting_? He had no idea what to think.

Sephiroth probably was disappointed in him. And he'd ruined his chances at passionate lovemaking with the most beautiful, amazing man he'd ever met. He'd screamed and ran away like a useless child.

Tears escaped Cloud's eyes as he collided with someone. He blamed his clouded vision, but couldn't help the feeling that this person had appeared out of thin air. He looked up and found Genesis.

His eyes widened with relief, and he spoke through his shirt. "Genesis! Will you tell Sephiroth I'm sorry!?"

Genesis tilted his head. "Whatever for?"

"Because I lo… I like him. I want him. But I…"

"You don't understand?"

"No, I don't!" Cloud exclaimed miserably, and came up out of his shirt, showing his marred face.

Genesis' mouth watered. But he forced himself to keep his poise. "He's at fault, Cloud. He wasn't supposed to do this without properly explaining first."

"But it's my fault!" Cloud began to cry miserably, "He was trying to explain, but I wouldn't let him! I thought I already knew! Please tell him I'm sorry!"

Genesis pulled Cloud against him. "Don't leave yet, sweetheart. You tell him yourself."

Cloud looked over his shoulder to see Sephiroth standing a few yards away, his lovely face shaded with worry and remorse. Red blood still dripped from his chin, and his eyes captured Cloud's. Instead of plunging into a sexual dreamscape, Cloud's mind filled with Sephiroth's apologies and regrets.

"Cloud, I'm sorry," he said, coming closer. "Don't run."

Cloud swallowed and tried to wipe his mouth off with his shirt. Blood was running profusely, filling his mouth. He tried to speak anyways, "I won't."

Tiny red drops spurted from his lips and rained down his neck as he spoke. Sephiroth was mesmerized by how beautiful Cloud could be, and he knew he had moments before his patience wore down into nothing. "I'll be brief, Cloud. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a very long time."

Genesis felt the blond become significantly heavier. He held him in place and smiled, listening to his shy, silver headed beauty spill his heart.

He continued shyly, "I want to be with you, forever. I want you to have whatever you want without any limits, no worries about money or death. No wasting your life with some pointless job. I want you to be young, beautiful, ambitious and creative forever. With me."

Cloud only blinked at him.

Sephiroth swallowed. "I want to love you, adore you… forever."

"Okay," Cloud agreed slowly, well aware that Sephiroth had just used the term 'forever' for the fourth time. "But…?"

Sephiroth dropped his head down, staring at the sidewalk. He finally looked up. "Why do you think I only come see you at night, Cloud?"

"Because you apprentice at the broker's during the day."

"I'm not a broker," Sephiroth confessed. "I don't live in a townhouse. I'm not 24."

Cloud let this sink in, and came back utterly confused, "Why not?"

Sephiroth let out a breath and looked up desperately for an answer. He didn't know how to say it. He finally looked at Cloud, and with the blood still painting his chin, "Genesis and I aren't human. We used to be human, like you. But we're different now."

Cloud's face slowly turned more confused.

Genesis urged him with his eyes to continue, and he tried, "If you'll let me, I'll make you one of us. You can be free, be young and beautiful and without any pain, forever."

"…What?" Cloud finally blurted.

Sephiroth confessed further. "The bloodless murders in the city you report about? That's us. We drain humans so that we can live."

"You're witches?" Cloud gasped.

Sephiroth almost laughed, "No. Not exactly."

Cloud breathed a shaky sigh. He was staring at Sephiroth, unsure of what to say or even if he believed him. But it made sense… in a strange way, it all made sense.

Cloud reached out for him. Slowly Sephiroth went to him and walked straight into his embrace. He got down on his knees and looked up at Cloud, unable to see any answer in his wet, blue eyes.

"Please say yes," Sephiroth begged, tears springing to his eyes for the first time in years. "Be with us."

Cloud's lips parted, but he wasn't able to speak.

"I need you, Cloud," Sephiroth murmured, and a tear ran down his cheek. "Say yes."

"I wanna be happy with you," Cloud said slowly. "…Teach me how."

Sephiroth was overjoyed. The smile on his face was enough to light up the entire sky, and it also put every razor sharp tooth in his mouth on display. Cloud let out a whimper when Sephiroth leaned up to lick his wounded face. He was careful not to bite again, and just kissed him.

After a moment Cloud relaxed, kissing back. His passion was slow to increase, but when it did they both began to pant into each other's mouths eagerly.

Their lips came apart, and Sephiroth asked once more, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Cloud nodded. "…Will it hurt?"

"No," Sephiroth told him. It was a lie, but the intentions behind it were filled with love. Cloud relaxed in his arms, and Sephiroth manually tilted his head, getting his fingers tangled in pretty blond hair. He licked his pulse before sinking his teeth into soft flesh.

Cloud's arms went around Sephiroth's shoulders as a small, pained moan escaped his mouth. He cried out softly, and Genesis could see Sephiroth's serene expression, his ultimate enjoyment.

Genesis couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned down and licked the side of Cloud's open mouth, savoring the red sweetness that welled up there. Sephiroth growled gutturally and glared at him with possessive, sparkling green eyes. Genesis was certain not to bite, and merely sampled with his tongue.

Cloud weakened until he was leaning on them to support his entire weight. He was clinging to life by the barest of threads as Sephiroth leaned back, and whispered to him urgently. "Bite me, Cloud."

"Help him Sephiroth," Genesis whispered, not wanting to risk the blond slipping away entirely before he had the chance to complete the sire.

Sephiroth bit his own lips open and pressed them to Cloud's. The little blond stirred restlessly, and Genesis was glad when he saw his long, tan throat swallow. He sucked Sephiroth's lips, not only drinking, but kissing with all the passion and fear of someone on the brink of death but still clawing at life. It was beautiful.

Then, Cloud went limp. Genesis felt for a pulse, and there was none. The color and heat left his skin. His abused, kiss swollen lips went blue.

"Oh God, oh God," Sephiroth gasped, yanking Cloud's dead weight from Genesis and hugging him breathlessly. "He's gone. I lost him!"

"No you didn't," Genesis whispered, touching Sephiroth's face. "This is supposed to happen."

"He's not supposed to _die_!" Sephiroth argued, burying his face in Cloud's hair.

"Yes he is!" Genesis laughed, stroking his cheek. "You died for almost a week, and were even buried before you woke up."

Sephiroth's eyebrows shot up. "What? You never told me that…"

"I never planned to. It was ugly…I almost lost hope." Genesis then smiled. "But then, I heard you wake up. I was never happier in my entire life. I quickly dug you out… and you kissed me. You tried to eat me, actually. And I let you, just a little bit. Then we both went out, and you had your first drink. Remember that?"

It was so hazy, so long ago, but Sephiroth did remember fear and loneliness at the beginning of his new existence before Genesis brought him out of the darkness. If he'd known that darkness was a coffin, he'd have been much less fond of the memory.

He hugged Cloud's body. "…So he'll come back."

"I swear to you," Genesis smiled. "Let's take him home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Genesis slept soundly, but Sephiroth couldn't. He stared at the dead boy in their bed, waiting for a spark of reanimation. A sudden breath, the ghost of a pulse, anything to alert him that Cloud was coming back.

Before drifting to sleep, Genesis had proved to Sephiroth that the transformation had worked. Cloud's injuries were healed, and not a bruise, cut, or scar marred his smooth skin. He pulled Cloud's pretty lips back to show the sharp curve of a fang. He pulled back his eyelids to show sightless, but still vibrantly radiant blue eyes with a cat slit.

They'd taken off Cloud's soiled, hand me down rags and had given him a sponge bath. When he was clean, they'd slipped one of Genesis' loose shirts onto him. Sephiroth barely noticed the blond's nudity with all his worry, and cared for him like a mother hen.

Once Cloud was finally settled in the center of the bed, Sephiroth kissed him over and over, speaking softly and trying to coax him back into existence.

"Let him rest," Genesis had advised. "He'll be up before you know it."

But Sephiroth refused to let him awaken alone, scared, confused. He wanted to be there, ready to kiss him and explain that he was in a haven of absolute love and devotion. That he was about to enjoy the everlasting existence of a God.

Sephiroth eventually laid his head on Cloud's chest and closed his eyes. Sleep called, and he finally answered.

Genesis let him stay with Cloud the next night, not prodding too hard to force him to come out and eat. He wanted to stay with Cloud in case he woke up, and Genesis agreed it was a good idea. He brought Sephiroth home a drink, making sure to get it to him before it got cold.

Sephiroth drank it gratefully and then curled against Cloud. Genesis petted his pretty silver hair, loving the way he guarded Cloud with his body language. He liked this side of Sephiroth, and knew that having a new partner was going to be good for both of them.

The next night was the same way. Genesis went out alone, and Sephiroth waited impatiently.

It was the following morning that Cloud came back. Sephiroth had been sleeping soundly on top of Cloud's chest when he heard a tentative heartbeat.

He shot awake and slid an arm beneath Cloud's neck, eager for him to wake up. It was fascinating to watch the rosy, boyish tan color refill his skin, blotting out the cold, white pallor of death. Slowly, life once again flowed through his veins; his heartbeat became stronger, his eyes began to move behind his eyelids, and he began to make the slightest of movements.

Eventually, Cloud took a shuddered little gasp and began to breathe again.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth whispered against his ear.

The little blond's eyes fluttered open and he looked directly at Sephiroth. He voice was hoarse, "… I gave them my soul."

Sephiroth paused, hoping he'd reveal more. "…And? What did they say?"

"They liked it," Cloud whispered dismissively, and then turned towards him. He wasted no time in kissing Sephiroth's face. "…You only get to do that once, Seph… and you chose me out of everyone else?"

"Yes," he answered, covering Cloud's face in kisses.

'Thank you' didn't seem appropriate. Cloud simply closed his eyes in humbleness, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too…" he murmured, leaning over Cloud to take his mouth. Cloud might have had profound things to say as a new vampire, but Sephiroth was more interested in kissing him.

"Genesis is with us?" Cloud asked around the edges of his kisses.

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"As much as I love you."

"Then I'm going to love him, too," Cloud smiled.

"It's impossible not to," Sephiroth chuckled. Cloud tested out moving his limbs, and found them fluid and utterly pain free. No soreness from overwork, he was reborn into perfection. He lifted his hand and touched Sephiroth's face.

"Can I… have something to eat?" Cloud asked shyly. "I'm so hungry."

Sephiroth sadly shook his head. "Not now. We're not allowed out in the day."

Cloud accepted this with a bashful nod, but his blue cat's eyes brightened when Sephiroth offered his neck. "Take some."

Cloud wasn't sure what to do. He kissed first, enjoying the smell of Sephiroth's skin. Then he licked, trading the sense of touch for taste. Sephiroth's pulse quickened while Cloud spent several moments kissing and sucking fruitlessly.

When he finally worked up the nerve to experimentally nibble, Sephiroth laughed huskily. "Harder..."

Cloud tried, but was afraid to hurt his new lover. _Lover_. He became fully aware of Sephiroth's shirtlessness and held him close. Finally, he used his new teeth to cut his fair skin open like a razor blade, and was surprised when sweet liquid filled his mouth.

Sephiroth sighed against his cheek as Cloud began to take from him. It made him feel slightly light headed, but the new baby needed it more than he did.

Cloud was still hungry, but satisfied for the moment when he leaned back with a lick of his lips. "Thank you."

"You're so welcome," Sephiroth told him, moving closer to cover him on the bed, and touched one of his long, bare legs beneath the blanket. "Did you like it?"

Cloud nodded, unsure of how to articulate how _much_ he liked it.

"Are you tired?"

"…Just a little," Cloud whispered, realizing that some of the body heat in the bed belonged to a dozing redhead only inches away.

"Too tired..?" Sephiroth asked softly as he pressed closer, slipping his hand between his knees to make the suggestion that he part them.

Instead, they locked together. "Sephiroth, he's right there sleeping. We should be quiet, shouldn't we?"

"Don't mind me," Genesis' voice came without a drop of sleep in it.

Cloud blushed and clamped a hand over his mouth. His momentary shock gave Sephiroth a chance to get between his legs, and he squeaked nervously. "Hey!"

He felt Sephiroth's pants rub up against his naked lower body and shivered. Sephiroth felt him tremble and fought himself to remain slow and careful. "It's okay, Cloud. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He still looked worried, especially when Genesis rolled onto his back to watch with a silent smile. He swallowed and looked between them both. "I've never…"

Genesis saw the mental flashes of what Cloud assumed they were about to do to him and chuckled. As if they'd ever be so barbaric. The little blond clearly had no idea how much he was going to enjoy the next couple of hours. "Sephiroth is an excellent teacher, there's nothing to fear."

Cloud gasped a little when Sephiroth shifted between his legs, lying flat against him. He'd never felt so much skin in his life, and barely had shared a kiss with anyone before Sephiroth. "I'm not afraid. I just don't want him to…regret choosing me."

Sephiroth just laughed at that, and it was a new sound that was full of contentment. He kissed Cloud until his small, pinks lips were sore and his beautiful taste was committed to memory. Cloud's body loosened and relaxed beneath him, and slow, hesitant waves of his naked hips pressed up against Sephiroth.

He moved with Cloud, utterly consumed by the feeling of his thin, young body. He relished in the newness of Cloud's touch. He forgot he was a God and felt like a teenager himself, and eagerly let his weight bear down on Cloud's frame.

Cloud shivered as Sephiroth intensified, and could feel the hard, large erection press against his thighs through the thick material of his pants. He drew back from Sephiroth's lips and pushed them down as far as he could, and let his fingers run up the curve of his ass. "Take them off…"

Sephiroth sat up on his knees and eagerly kicked them off. Genesis chuckled a little bit and snuggled against his pillow. He hadn't been so well entertained in a while, and finally seeing this seemingly endless courting between the two of them come to fruition was lovely.

Sephiroth carelessly tossed his pants away and crawled back between Cloud's legs, and this time they spread wide for him. Cloud's erection tented his loose shirt and Sephiroth pushed it up to his chest.

He kissed Cloud's stomach, and felt it tighten under his lips. He kissed across one lean inner thigh, desperately trying to take his time, to give Cloud a moment to catch up. But the smell of his arousal was intoxicating, and he decided to just fucking go for it.

He licked a wet path up Cloud's cock before taking it all down his throat. Cloud let out a shocked, booming shout as he went up to his elbows. He gasped, watching Sephiroth's head move in the near dark.

Sephiroth used every trick he had, every ounce of skill he possessed in working over his new lover's cock. He licked, flicked, tongued, slurped and sucked. He looked up and found that Cloud had fallen back against the bed, arching in helpless wonder at the assault.

He was without words, but soft cries and boyish moans punctuated every new type of pleasure Sephiroth offered with his mouth. Cloud's moans only elongated when Sephiroth's fingers hinted at his opening, rubbing and teasing gently.

Genesis watched, his eyes narrowed in appreciation. He moved closer, kissing Cloud's cheek as Sephiroth worked his body. "Now would be a good time to explain the rules of survival to you."

Cloud's eyes slitted open. "Wh-what?"

Genesis had to laugh a little at his adorably perplexed expression, and kissed his cheek again. "Just a few rules of thumb to go by. The most important is that you can't go outside in the day."

Cloud swallowed as Sephiroth slid a wet finger inside of him. "Ah… Well… why not?"

"God will smite you," Genesis answered easily. "When you sold your soul, you agreed to never look at the sun again. Remember?"

"Not quite," Cloud hissed, raising his knees higher as Sephiroth sucked on his balls.

"Well, you did. The next rules aren't as important, but are good to remember. You can survive most injuries," Genesis paused to lick a line of sweat that fell from Cloud's brow. "But not getting your head cut off. And you have to protect your heart, it must be fully intact."

Cloud moaned again, but it had the edge of annoyance to it. "I'm not… planning on getting beheaded…"

"Good!" Genesis said perkily, and took the opportunity to take a vial of oil from a small cabinet fashioned into the headboard and roll it down the sheets towards Sephiroth. Then he leaned in close to Cloud. "Also, no garlic in the room. I hate the smell."

Cloud sucked in his bottom lip and almost screamed inside his mouth. Sephiroth had found the oil and was now fucking him with three fingers. "Well… oh… is that all? It seems so… easy…"

"It is easy," Genesis agreed. "We'll probably leave this place within the next few days. You've disappeared, and you were last seen with Sephiroth. Since your master is a man who prints the paper, this city's no longer safe for us."

Cloud's eyes shot open, and he stop shuddering under Sephiroth's touch. "We have to leave? …I can't say goodbye?"

Sephiroth paused and licked his lips, looking up to see Genesis' answer. The redhead shook his head solemnly. "I'm afraid not. Making a clean break is much easier, Cloud. Trust me."

He nodded in acceptance, but Genesis could easily read a glimmer of relief in his mind that he'd never have to see his uncle or his old residence again. He was worried about his few worldly possessions though. Genesis kissed his ear. "When we find our new home, we'll have to take you shopping."

Cloud's eyes lit up at this, and then slammed shut again when Sephiroth resumed his erotic torture. Genesis took pity on him. "We'll sort out the finer details later. For now… do you have any questions?"

Cloud gasped out, "Kiss me!"

Genesis was surprised by the blond's sudden desire for him, but incredibly pleased. He leaned forward and met Cloud in a kiss, and delighted in the newness of his taste.

Sephiroth watched them from below until he was satisfied that the virgin was ready for him. He kissed his way back up Cloud's frame, loving how his limbs captured him when he was finally in place.

Cloud turned away from Genesis and pulled Sephiroth down. Their lips touched, and Sephiroth snaked a hand between them, lining himself up. Genesis discreetly touched himself, tightening a hand around his arousal when Cloud cried out suddenly.

Sephiroth moaned against his cheek, letting himself sink inside. Cloud felt hot and beautiful, and he hadn't even slid all the way in before he pulled back, wanting to feel every nuance of making love to Cloud all at once.

Then a few of Cloud's breathless moans began to sound more like 'ow' than 'oh', and Sephiroth slowed down a bit. "Is it good?"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded, but both older men could tell he was putting on his game face. His arms tightened around Sephiroth's neck as his legs loosened, shifting up to offer a better angle. Exercising a measure of patience, Sephiroth let himself slide all the way in and relished Cloud's groan as their hips met.

Sephiroth kissed him and kept his movements gentle and predictable, allowing Cloud's small body to acclimate at its own speed. Genesis leaned closer, watching the base of Sephiroth's cock move between Cloud's cheeks. Cloud was so tight around it, and looked so beautiful with his smooth legs clinging around Sephiroth's hips.

He reached between them to run his palm over Cloud's waning erection, and felt it pulse underneath his hand. He knew the little kitten was probably too shy to touch himself, and perhaps too focused on the penetration to even consider it. Genesis smiled when Cloud arched beneath Sephiroth, and his pretty little cock bucked back to life in his palm.

Cloud reached up to grab two handfuls of Sephiroth's hair, and held onto them almost like reins. He burned to ask Sephiroth the same question, he wanted to know that he felt good for him. Full arousal without knowing his lover was enjoying his body wasn't possible.

Genesis squeezed Cloud's cock suddenly and purred, "How does he feel, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth's expression opened up and he shook his head in exaggerated disbelief. "You have no idea…"

"No, I don't," Genesis continued, placing his head coyly on Cloud's shoulder. "So tell us how good it feels to finally be with him."

Cloud swallowed and stared up at him innocently. It was an expression he often wore when Sephiroth had attempted to get closer over the course of their relationship.

"I've been wanting you for so long." Sephiroth's voice was strained with his effort to control it. He ran his hands up Cloud's thighs and sighed, "I'm never gonna have enough of you."

Cloud's shy expression bloomed into a wide, content smile. "Good thing."

Genesis continued to tease Cloud with his hand, running his fingers over the thick vein of his cock from top to bottom. He reached down farther to feel his tight little balls and the base of Sephiroth's cock as it moved gently within him.

_Too gentle,_ Cloud thought. "Seph…? Could you… a little bit…faster?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and shivered, and his hips obediently sped up between Cloud's legs. He whispered his name, trying desperately not to get too caught up in the tightness… and the sound…

"The sound of your balls hitting his ass…" Genesis whispered, causing both of them to shudder at his soft words. "Or the sound of his wet hole gripping your cock?"

Sephiroth gritted his teeth. "Gen, shut up."

Cloud gasped suddenly, cutting him off. "Seph, oh! Right there…"

"There, Seph," Genesis repeated quietly, batting his wicked eyes up at his lover.

"Fuck," Sephiroth groaned, knowing that he would not survive for much longer. Cloud was popping his hips up at him hungrily, and clearly not shy about the pleasure he was feeling.

"Does his cock feel good inside you, now?" Genesis asked in sultry babytalk, kissing Cloud's cheek.

"Feels _so_ good!" Cloud blurted, and ran a hand down his stomach to meet Genesis' at the leaking swell of his arousal.

Genesis let him have control of himself. He watched in adoration as his hand gripped himself roughly and pumped hard. The little thing wasn't gentle with himself at all, and Sephiroth saw that. He quickened his pace and matched the rapid beat, and Cloud bit his mouth open, not yet used to his new teeth.

Genesis paid no attention to either of their thoughts, and simply acted on his own pleasure. He shifted up to kneel next to Cloud with a growl and rubbed his cock over Cloud's lips, spreading that redness around his mouth. Cloud's eyes were narrow and furious, and he caught the head between his lips and sucked.

He was only able to bob his head on Genesis once before Sephiroth jerked his face away and stole his mouth away into a hungry kiss. He consumed Cloud's mouth desperately as he arched over him, and spilled himself with a shattered moan. Cloud forgot how to breathe, and gasped airlessly as the man pounded into him and released a gush of sticky heat.

Cloud pulled his mouth away and shouted, moving his fist desperately. He felt another wave of Sephiroth's heat as he tightened even more around him, and let his climax snap free. He was calling both names as he sailed wave after wave of hot release. He finally opened his eyes to see Sephiroth's luscious mouth around Genesis' cock, looking up at him in adoration.

Cloud craned his neck up and fit perfectly between Genesis' spread knees on the bed. He let his tongue out to trail beneath his balls and the sensitive areas between. Cloud was suspended in a state of lust, and his climax had done almost nothing to satisfy him. Completion of the act was his body's natural response to the stimuli, but his brain was electrified with the need to explore these two men further.

Sephiroth pulled away from him, and the aching wetness he left behind made Cloud even hungrier. He nibbled on Genesis' balls until he looked down at him and touched his face. His desire for Genesis was running off of lust, but he couldn't wait to get to know the redhead better. For now however, he just wanted to touch him.

Cloud came up to his knees and threw himself at Genesis, who fell back against the pillows with a token grunt. Sephiroth laid on his side, admiring the sight of his two favorite people pressed together. He smiled as Cloud's shirt unrolled from beneath his chin and tented over his thin form, making the movements of his hips mysterious and hidden.

Cloud slowed down with a deep whine while Genesis hissed up at him, and Sephiroth could only guess that he'd sat on his cock. It became more apparent as Cloud began to ride him in tiny, uncertain little bouncing motions. Genesis' hips surged up off the bed and they both moaned together.

Sephiroth was transfixed. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, because the way the two looked together was almost too good to be true.

Genesis suddenly smirked at him secretively, giving him a high arch of his eyebrow. Sephiroth didn't know what he was planning, but smiled and willed him to go through with whatever was on his mind. Genesis took the edge of Cloud's shirt and pulled him down for a breathless kiss. He then began to move it up and off of Cloud's torso, revealing the press of their smooth skin together, and Cloud's cock almost fully aroused for the second time.

Cloud raised his arms as Genesis pushed the shirt up and off of him. In that short moment with Cloud's vision successfully blocked, Genesis shifted his form.

Instead of short red hair it was blond, spiky and mussed. Instead of a pale, long frame, he was tan and petite. Genesis looked at Sephiroth with false innocence, and batted his blue eyes.

Sephiroth laughed and watched the real Cloud as he came out from under the shirt, fascinated to see his reaction.

Cloud shook his hair and let the garment drop onto the bed. He opened his eyes and continued riding Genesis for a moment or two before his mind registered what he was seeing. His mouth dropped open in utter shock as he realized it was his own mirror image on the bed beneath him.

"Genesis?" Cloud wondered, and touched to see if the image of himself was real. It was eerily when his own lips wrapped around his fingers, and the hips beneath him pressed up into him. Cloud couldn't help thinking that he…himself… looked rather blushed and lovely in the midst of passion.

Genesis wanted to tell Cloud that he did, but using his own voice would spoil the illusion. He just smiled and ran his tongue between Cloud's curious fingers, and peeked at Sephiroth from the corner of his eyes. He was very nearly salivating at the sight.

Cloud then bent over Genesis, and kissed his mouth suddenly. Despite being a different shape, Genesis still carried his own flavor. A third mouth pressed at the corner of their kiss, and they both shifted to allow Sephiroth's lips to nip at theirs'.

"Fuck him," Sephiroth purred, and it didn't matter which one he was speaking to.

Genesis took a hold of Cloud's hips and pushed up between them, causing him to bounce up like a doll. Cloud watched expressions play over Genesis' face that he was certain was uncharacteristic to himself. He looked feral, lustful and controlling. Cloud shivered and gave himself over, allowing his hips to be moved and his body to be manipulated to whatever Genesis wanted it to be.

Sephiroth approached Cloud from behind, fitting to the smooth curves of his back. He moaned on air as though he had something he wanted to say, but pressed his lips against the back of Cloud's neck instead, and let his nose bury into his pale hair.

His fingers slipped over Cloud's moist skin. He pulled at his rosy nipples and then fingered his way down Cloud's ribs, and over his surprisingly developed stomach. He didn't know if it was his new, immortal body or simply the product of a life of hard work, but he was well built as well as beautiful. He sucked Cloud's shoulder as he watched his own hands feel over Cloud's frame, and finally down to his bouncing cock.

Never in Cloud's wildest dreams did he think he would have two lovers. Especially such gorgeous, knowledgeable men. He'd felt more of another being's warm touch in this hour than he'd ever felt in his life. He was being caressed as if he was worthy of such delicious treatment, and he was becoming addicted. He leaned back, letting Sephiroth bear his weight while Genesis – who was currently his wicked twin – was beating up between his legs in a hard frenzy of pleasure and passion.

When Sephiroth's hand finally curled around him, Cloud thought he might die of sensory overload. But then his other hand came around and long fingers cupped his balls as he rode Genesis, the other hand pulled and massaged his sensitive erection in time.

Cloud rubbed his back against the front of Sephiroth, feeling his hard cock rubbing between his occupied cheeks. Genesis purred beneath him as he felt his silver haired lover's cock rub against his balls, seeking heat. He yanked Cloud down on top of him and managed to raise his legs.

Sephiroth spat in his hand, knowing not to bother with lube. Genesis liked friction, and always shifted the shape of his own insides to accommodate Sephiroth if he felt any pain. He pushed inside quickly, hearing both of his lovers moan in response.

Poor Cloud was a virgin and his first time was shaping up to be rather difficult and confusing, so Sephiroth held him tight and whispered, "I love you."

"Ah, fuck us," Cloud growled back, restlessly moving his ass on Genesis' cock.

Currently, the redhead was losing his concentration on keeping Cloud's form. He looked more like himself, but retained a head of blond hair. When he realized he was losing the battle to hold onto the illusion, he gave up.

Sephiroth reached down and fisted his red hair, using it as leverage to fuck him with Cloud writhing between them. Cloud shouted as Sephiroth's teeth sank in to his shoulder, and the sudden pain threw him into another climax. He rolled between them, trying to get every inch of Genesis' cock that he could in the awkward position while rubbing himself against his toned stomach.

"Genesis," Cloud hissed, almost in an accusatory tone. He leaned down and kissed him, able to control his mouth while his senses were under attack from Cloud's orgasmic heat and Sephiroth's relentless pounding.

Genesis had no control against his climax, and it went roaring into Cloud. He handled his round little ass hard enough to bruise as he emptied himself out in fierce spikes of pleasure. When it settled it was pure euphoria just in time for Sephiroth to join them.

Cloud turned his head to catch his mouth in a sloppy kiss, and swallowed Sephiroth's guttural groans of completion. Genesis squirmed and pulsed, trying to coax every drop he could from him.

Cloud giggled into the kiss and Sephiroth giggled right back. They were both thinking that having Genesis there made everything a lot of fun. The redhead had to fend off tears… it had crossed his mind that he might be left out of the equation.

But as it turned out, three wasn't a crowd after all. They all looked at each other with sleepy eyes that saw nothing but possibilities.

Sephiroth had to move first, and when he did they all came apart like pieces of a puzzle. Cloud laid between them, shamelessly cuddling Sephiroth while coaxing Genesis to cuddle him. The little blond nymph was the perfect pillow to share between them, and they fell into a comfortable embrace.

"How do you do that?" Cloud whispered behind his shoulder to Genesis. "Can I do that, too? I wanna be Sephiroth next time!"

Genesis' laughter came out as a sleepy purr. "No pumpkin, you can't do that. At least not yet, it took me about 500 years to learn it."

"Whoa!" Cloud cried, suddenly going stiff in their arms. "How old are you guys?"

"Cloud…" Sephiroth tsked. He wasn't sure if that was an appropriate question, after all, he'd never asked it himself.

"About eleven," Genesis told them both. "Eleven hundred."

They both gasped sharply, "What!?"

Sephiroth spoke up, "Genesis, you never told me you were _that_ old!"

"I told you I was older than you," Genesis shrugged. "Once you get past a certain point, bragging becomes boring."

No it didn't. Genesis had been dying for Sephiroth to ask him his age since the day they'd met.

Cloud turned and looked at Sephiroth. "So how old are you?"

Sephiroth blushed a little. "Well, my birthday just passed. So I'm actually… three hundred and sixty-two."

Cloud was red as a beet. He'd made such a big deal about his _sixteenth_ birthday and that he had become a man. He was an infant compared to them, and always would be by comparison! "Well now I just feel like a pest."

Sephiroth kissed his ear. "You aren't. You're our baby."

Cloud smiled a little. "You don't mind that I'm only sixteen?"

"Mind?" Genesis blurted with a sputter of laughter. "You're delicious. Sephiroth over there tastes like soot and bone dust."

"Well you taste like…" Sephiroth couldn't even think of anything as old as Genesis was.

Genesis and Cloud laughed at that. Sephiroth couldn't even find it in himself to sulk about his defeat, he just pressed kisses to both of their mouths and muttered. "Lots of bone dust for you both."

Their laughter wore off in favor of trading kisses. For all their age, they both tasted lovely. Sephiroth was spicy and hot. Genesis was dark and heavy. Eventually the kisses slowed and then stopped. Sephiroth's face rested in the crook of Cloud's neck, while Genesis rested prettily on the pillow.

"How am I supposed to go to sleep?" Cloud whined, shifting restlessly between them. "I'm so excited!"

"Shh," Sephiroth kissed his mouth and cuddled closer. "Close your eyes and rest. Night's coming soon."

Cloud swallowed anxiously, hungry and listless. Eventually the even breathing that surrounded him calmed him. He closed his eyes and let himself sleep.

A/N

1- So, who wants to get recruited into their vampire clan!? Well you CAN'T.

2- Lots more members will be recruited soon. Pretty soon everyone you know and love will be in the big gay vampire gang. Fun times will be had by all.

3- If I was to be totally honest, this entire story was inspired by Vampire Wars on facebook, my Daryn's horrible influence, and my deep desire to make fun of Twilight. More to come.


	2. Bitch

Cloud entered the pub, walking past the lewd gazes of the perverts and the whores alike. A pretty, fresh young thing like him should have been snapped up immediately for being out so late, but his air of confidence and control kept most people at bay.

He was young, gorgeous, and the pinnacle of style. His hat sat cocked on his head as though he just didn't give a damn. And really, he didn't.

It wasn't a pub full of people to him. It was a grocery store. And a shitty one, at that.

Everyone smelled disgusting. Cloud put his elbow on his chair and leaned back, wondering if he'd come on a bad night. He was hungry, though. He could always just take…whatever.

But he'd been reading a lot of sacred text lately – as useless as it was – and considered his body to be a temple. No yucky whores or smelly drunks for him. Plus, it was easy. There was no sport in paying a prostitute to get her alone, or sneaking into an orphanage, or pushing his ass out for some old pervert to take some bait. It got boring.

Of course, Sephiroth and Genesis had already eaten a couple of upstanding businessmen who happened to be caught outside too late. They got the strong ones, the wealthy ones, the ones who actually put up a fight to hold on to life.

Then, they'd take Cloud down to the smut district to find an easy meal.

Cloud wanted some danger, sometimes. A hunter, maybe, or a serial killer. Someone with the will to live, someone who wasn't going to struggle for one brief moment before jumping headfirst into oblivion just to escape their miserable, poverty stricken lives. These people? They were practically begging to die.

Genesis and Sephiroth found his hunger for action more _cute_ than anything. They would hear none of it, telling him he was still too young to play games with his food.

"Hello," came a friendly voice.

Cloud turned to see the barmaid being respectfully distant. He stared at her, wondering what she wanted.

"…Do you need me to get you anything?" she prompted when Cloud didn't speak.

He almost laughed at himself. People came to these places to eat and drink; of course she would try to offer him something. He'd been so lost in brooding thought that he forgot himself, "Nothing for me, thanks. I'm waiting for a friend."

She smiled at him. "A lady friend?"

He smiled back. "No ma'am. Just a friend."

She seemed to perk up at that. Cloud regarded her sturdy frame carefully. She had strong thighs, and rather muscular arms for a lady. She probably had to be strong to work in a place like this. He put an elbow on the bar and watched her work.

She also had lovely eyes. Full, pink mouth. A curtain of dark hair. A heavy handful of tits. She was beautiful, and Cloud both envied and pitied that beauty. Her clothing and her demeanor made her blend into the disgusting backdrop of shameless hedonism. It was slow suicide to live in a place like this, and her beauty would be brief. Eventually, she'd be a hideous old maid, just like the rest.

Unless of course, he took the liberty of preserving that beauty for her.

She was well aware of his watchful eyes, and met them here and there throughout the night. He became more forward, smiling when she looked his way. She would stop when she could and tell him a story about her job. He asked lots of questions, flattering her, letting her talk to her heart's content until work pulled her away again.

Finally the early morning came around, and she cleared the bar out. Except for Cloud.

"You want to stay a while? I have to clean up but… it's nice having someone here to talk to."

"Sure," he smiled. "My friend will regret that he stood me up when I tell him about you."

She grinned as she locked the door, lowered the blinds and began to blow out lanterns. "…Well, it's a good thing that he didn't show up. I would never have been able to talk to you."

"Maybe it's destiny," Cloud said softly, lowering his voice so she would draw closer to be able to hear him.

"Destiny?" she asked with a doubtful smile.

"I love to think about destiny," Cloud confided. "I think everything happens for a reason and falls into place just as it should."

"What about free will?" she argued.

"That's what's so interesting about destiny. It could be your free will to… come over here. But do you think destiny already designed itself around that choice?"

Her brown eyes were large and sparkling, and she slowly made her way to stand between Cloud's spread knees on the stool. "…It's my free will to be right here."

"And it's destiny that _I'm_ right here," Cloud murmured, and ran a hand through her hair. She reacted immediately, and pressed her chest to his.

"You think you're clever," she hissed suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "You're just another rich, educated brat, aren't you?"

"Not rich," he said slyly. "But educated and bratty could be debatable."

She laughed softly, trapping him with her body. "I like you."

"I've enjoyed your company as well," Cloud agreed. She leaned in to kiss him, but Cloud turned his face. He easily took control and tilted her head, kissing her neck chastely before settling comfortably against her for his meal.

He was only able to sink his teeth in halfway before she pushed him back.

"Ow!" she scolded, holding her neck. "How dare you _mark_ me? You don't own me!"

Cloud was stricken speechless. He quickly attempted to recover, "Dear lady, I – "

"I'm not some whore you can just tear apart! I have a father, and now I have to go home with your teeth marks on my neck! Get out of here, you selfish _prick_!"

Cloud stood up and tried to collect her, but was shocked with a punch straight to his eye.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, and punched his swollen eye again.

Cloud's vision swam, but his heart raced with adrenaline and excitement. She had her fist poised, ready to strike if he came any closer. He was slightly crouched, looking for an opening to get past her formidable defenses.

He decided to just jump. He must have been fast, because he was already behind her when she realized he'd moved. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her arms. Then for the hell of it, he used his other hand to feel greedily across her ample bosom.

She fought against him hard enough to bring him up off his feet. He yanked her back against him and found himself laughing in delight. He sank his teeth again into her neck, easily finding the holes he'd already made. He'd at least respect her wishes and mark her as little as possible.

She hissed in pain and continued to struggle. He had a bit of her hair in his mouth as he drank, but it was the best he'd had in a long while. Her blood was hot, pumping fast, and sweet as candy.

Her struggle became slower, and her angry fists loosened. Cloud drank until there was no life left in her, and gently put her on the ground. She looked graceful and lovely in death as she had in life.

"Destiny wins," he told her dead body decisively. Feeling horny and naughty, he whistled as he made his way to the money jar. He filled his pockets with the contents, and took a bottle of gin. Genesis liked the smell.

He strolled happily out the side door, which had yet to be locked. He smiled and continued to whistle when he found Genesis and Sephiroth waiting for him.

"Brought you a present," Cloud said happily, and shook the bottle.

"Yum!" Genesis caught it and sniffed at it appreciatively.

Sephiroth was less than happy however. "Your eye!"

Cloud figured he had a black eye and shrugged. "She was a little tougher than I thought."

Sephiroth put an arm around him and gave his forehead a kiss. "My poor little boy."

Cloud smiled at the gentle endearment, but couldn't help feeling that some of the wind was taken out of his sails. He didn't want to be patronized. He'd just fed and it had been difficult and violent… all he wanted to do was have his legs shoved apart and fucked until it hurt.

He knew Sephiroth couldn't help but fret and worry over him, and he'd given Genesis gin, which was like giving a kitten catnip. So he squeezed Sephiroth's thigh as they walked.

"…You know what I want to do right now?"

Sephiroth smirked. "Get an ice pack?"

Cloud let that slide. "No… I want you inside me. Now." Cloud stopped and threw himself against the alley wall, pulling Sephiroth with him. He smiled and slithered against Sephiroth's frame. "Fuck me."

Sephiroth kissed him tenderly, which was the _opposite_ of what Cloud needed. "Baby… I didn't carry oil. Let's get home, then we can play."

"I don't want it," Cloud hissed, becoming impatient. "Fuck me raw…"

Sephiroth seemed to consider saying no. But Cloud was already unbuttoning his pants and turning around, and there were limits to his self-control. He looked at that round ass presented to him, and the pretty eyes that pleaded with him. He looked for Genesis, who was already halfway down the block with his nose in the bottle.

He threw caution to the wind and spat in his hand several times. He pressed two fingers carefully into Cloud.

"No Seph! Now!"

Sephiroth suddenly grabbed Cloud's mouth with his gloved hand and didn't give him a moment to prepare before he shoved in. It could have been faster or harder, but just the fact that he was just _doing it_ for once made Cloud shudder in ecstasy. He immediately began to push back against him, groaning behind Sephiroth's glove.

Morning was well on its way, and the shameless desire Cloud was displaying prompted Sephiroth to beat his hips against his pretty, willing ass. The grown man inside the young boy's body roared in delight and it echoed off the alley walls.

"Yes!" Cloud cried as Sephiroth drilled against his prostate. Fuck decorum, in this part of town he could be loud if he wanted to. His knees became weak as pleasure bled through his senses, and he reached behind to grab onto Sephiroth's clothes.

"Does fighting turn baby on?" Sephiroth asked breathlessly, wrapped an arm around Cloud's chest to hold him in place. He gripped one of Cloud's asscheeks with the other hand and dug his nails in.

"Oh, fuck yes," Cloud hissed, glaring at Sephiroth over his shoulder. "Harder, please, harder…"

That was a wish Sephiroth wouldn't grant. He was at the peak of how rough he could be with Cloud. Lately Cloud had been this way, wanting to be roughed up, begging to be bitten, spanked, fucked, tortured, owned. Sephiroth indulged him in what he could, but half hoped this was a phase that would pass.

But for Cloud it wasn't just sex. He was longing to be their equal, to be treated as though he could withstand what pain they could inflict. Sephiroth dominated Genesis often, sometimes making him pass out from the mixture of pleasure and pain he could produce. Why couldn't he just give that to Cloud? So what if he was hurt? So _what_?

The past August Cloud had turned seventy-two. He still felt human enough that he felt that age should have bought him an old timer's respect. But Sephiroth and Genesis still treated him like a teenage boy, only because he looked like one. He would never find it in himself to feel ungrateful for the gift of their love, but was left needing the gift of their _respect._

"C'mon Seph, harder!" Cloud begged, scratching at the brick wall.

"Beg."

Cloud's back arched up with that stoic command, "Fuck, please! Please? I'm gonna come! Please! _Please!_"

Sephiroth gave in and hammered behind him. But it was clear that he was _still_ holding back.

But it was enough to send Cloud into a shivering, intense eruption. He splattered his semen against the wall, and suddenly Sephiroth pulled out and let himself go near their feet. He was being kind in not making Cloud walk the rest of the way home with liquid running down his thighs.

"Oh fuck," Cloud panted as he pulled up his pants, and then tugged Sephiroth's tie to bring him close for a kiss. "I love you."

Sephiroth rubbed his nose, cold in the early morning autumn air. "I love you, too."

Genesis was waiting at the mouth of the alley, smiling at the both of them. "All set, pumpkins?"

Cloud blushed very slightly at his own animalistic display, but knew damn well that Genesis agreed with him about Sephiroth's coddling. He wished Genesis would speak to him on his behalf, but knew that Genesis never helped when he wasn't asked.

It was difficult to say, though. Especially when he loved Sephiroth dearly… he just wanted to be loved in a different kind of way, for once.

Sephiroth had a strut in his step as he led the others back to their current dwelling. They'd moved four times already, but always in the same sort of structures. Windowless, secure and secret. They were always cool and dark during the day, providing a safe, cozy haven. They mugged their victims to have money for the essentials – clothes.

And of course, the small accoutrements that made their space a home. Candles, comfy bedsheets, soft-feathered pillows, lovely artwork, interesting books, and supplies for lovemaking and fantasy play.

They spent a lot on making each home special, even though most of their belongings were completely abandoned with each move. It broke Cloud's heart at first, but Genesis and Sephiroth were always excited about new beginnings. A new bed, a new space, new furniture, new clothes, a new life.

Cloud had cried during the first move, wanting to pack and bring his things with them. He grew up poor, he wasn't used to owning things, let alone leaving them all behind. But he became used to the lifestyle, and felt the same sort of anticipation when they traveled to a new place.

Their current residence was in stone library. One of the wings had been boarded off, and was a storage place for taboo publications. Off to the side, they had discovered a large, nearly hidden room behind an iron door. With a little sprucing up, the place was cozy and lovely. They could also lock it from the inside, which was a major plus.

And being surrounded by ancient scriptures describing tantric sex and exotic perversions only fueled Cloud's desires.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Every few years, Genesis took a business trip to headquarters. He refused to bring his lovers along, only because they were both still so young. Usually to access Hell, a personal visit from Satan was required first, and neither Sephiroth nor Cloud had gotten that particular visit yet.

Sephiroth was impatiently waiting for his turn to become a real, active vampire. But Genesis usually came back with gifts, so Cloud never felt put out, although he also looked forward to the day when he could transcend dimensions.

Genesis was actually glad that he was called in to the headquarters for business at this particular time. It was make or break for Cloud, the point in his life where he needed to let go entirely of his humanity. He seemed to be attempting to adopt the habits of older men, and it just didn't work for him.

It was a little heartbreaking to see the baby vampire looking in the mirror for wrinkles that would never be there, insisting there were bags under his eyes when there were none. They didn't scold Cloud, and let him search his tight teenage body in the mirror for liver spots and sagging. He'd get past this difficult mental hurtle, and then there would come a wonderful era of relaxation and rejoicing.

Sephiroth had acted the same way around his 100-year mark. He was mentally anticipating a death that wasn't coming, or at least some sort of physical change. The truth was, at well over 400, Sephiroth was as gorgeous, lively and radiant as they day Genesis had found him. Even more so as he slowly shed his shyness and began to enjoy the world around him in a real, social way.

Genesis had packed a small bag while the other two were still asleep. Cloud stirred, hearing his lover moving around the room and called for him. "…Gen."

He smiled at the soft call and answered it with a whisper as he knelt down by him on the bed. "Yes?"

"How long will you be gone this time?" he sighed, sitting up a little.

"Just a couple of days."

"You'll come back, right?" Cloud teased, leaning against his shoulder.

Genesis kissed the top of his head. "As soon as possible to return to you, ducky."

Cloud turned his head and kissed him fully, drawing him closer. "I'll miss you."

"Oh please," Genesis kissed his noisily and pulled away with a chuckle. "I'm sure it's nice to get some time alone with Seph."

Cloud's mouth tightened. "He's even _more_ like a mother hen when you're not around."

"You should just sit him down, and talk to him. Hinting isn't getting you anywhere."

Cloud glanced at Sephiroth where he lay, gently snoring next to him. "It's almost impossible. He makes this big, wet green eyes at me and tells me he does it because he loves me, and I just fall to pieces."

"You must be firm," Genesis nodded. "I need to hurry, sweetness. Just talk to him, and I'll be home soon."

Cloud nodded and settled back into bed, curling behind Sephiroth. Genesis walked around and moved his silver hair from his face to kiss him, then picked up his bag. "Tell him I left a note by the sink."

And then Genesis disappeared in a small strobe of white light. Sephiroth dozed on, and Cloud shifted up to look at him. He really could not love this man more, and his heart almost ached as he watched him sleep.

He wasn't looking forward to spilling his guts about his unmet needs, especially when Sephiroth tried so hard. He smirked then, having an idea of what might make the conversation go a lot more smoothly.

Cloud ducked his head beneath the blanket and gently guided Sephiroth flat onto his back. His cock was soft between his legs, and Cloud easily slurped it into his mouth. He suckled softly, smiling around it when he felt Sephiroth's hips move in his sleep and the thick, soft organ began to fill out in his mouth.

A hand crept beneath the blanket to cup Cloud's head, and Sephiroth began to speak in a mixture of yawns and confused sleep talk. Cloud slowed, letting his lips tightly caress the semi-hard inches in his mouth. He let it go in favor of tonguing his lover's balls, feeling their shape through soft skin.

"Cloud," Sephiroth finally said coherently, a smile clearly heard in his voice.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all, if Cloud could just be aggressive about it. Aggression bred aggression. He was through asking for it, and ready to just take it from Sephiroth whether he wanted to play rough or not.

Cloud sucked hard, and inwardly celebrated when Sephiroth nearly arched right off the mattress. He let out a deep growl and fisted Cloud's hair, pulling him up.

Cloud came up with a loud pop, causing Sephiroth to shudder in a fit of way too intense pleasure that bordered on pain. He laughed softly at the sight of Cloud climbing up out of the covers with a sharp, feral little smile.

He poked Cloud's nose. "Slow down."

"No!" Cloud grinned, crawling friskily up onto Sephiroth's lap. "Lay back…"

Sephiroth sighed and did as he was asked, and was startled when Cloud dropped down onto his erection. It wasn't even fully awake yet, and neither was Sephiroth. "Really, slow down."

"I can't…" Cloud hissed, pressed further down. "I need all your _hot meat_ inside me right now."

Sephiroth instantly became hysterical. He was totally helpless against a gale of adoring laughter, and flung his elbow over his eyes to completely give in to it.

Cloud frowned darkly, and paused on top of him. "…Is it that funny that I want you to fuck me?"

"Yes," Sephiroth nodded under his arm. He took one look at Cloud's sweet, annoyed little face and began to laugh all over again.

"Fine!" Cloud announced, and slid off of Sephiroth's lap. He felt so utterly humiliated and rejected that he immediately went to his clothes and began to jerk them on.

Sephiroth's laughter died down to smug giggles, and he rolled onto his side. "Come on, get back here. You don't have to be like that."

"Fuck you!" Cloud said pointedly. "I've been patient enough, and I can't take it anymore!"

Sephiroth let the curse slide off his back, because he was far more concerned with the second half of Cloud's response. "…Take what anymore, baby?"

"Don't call me that!" Cloud shouted suddenly, so angry that his hands shook and prevented him from fastening the buttons of his shirt. "I'm so sick of you calling me that!"

Sephiroth was perplexed. "What's wrong with me calling you that?"

"I'm _not_ a baby!" Cloud continued to shout. "I'm a man, Sephiroth! Men don't like to be called babies. And they don't like being laughed out of bed, either!"

"I'm sorry I laughed Cloud, but you were being absolutely ridiculous."

Cloud's hands dropped to his sides. "Why is it ridiculous to want to be passionate with you? If Genesis had said the exact same thing, you'd be enjoying each other right now. When I say it, you laugh at me! Why do you have to be so condescending!"

"I'm not condescending," Sephiroth argued, his spark of concern quickly growing into a flame of anger. "But I think Genesis is the only one who can get away with that 'hot meat' line."

"You're an asshole!" Cloud proclaimed, working faster to get his clothes on.

Sephiroth was bored with this fight already, "You've really got to get over this rut you're in of being so disapproving of me. I'm not doing anything wrong to you."

"You're not doing anything _right_, either," Cloud muttered, hurting Sephiroth in ways he couldn't comprehend in his angered state of mind. He didn't even look to see the shocked expression on his lover's face, he just dropped to the floor to pull on his boots. "Just because I look this way doesn't mean I need to be cuddled, and handled like a fucking child."

"You love cuddling!" Sephiroth angrily pointed out.

"That's not the point!"

"Well what is the point?" Sephiroth asked, his voice beginning to rise.

"Why can't you respect me like you respect Genesis!"

"You're not Genesis," Sephiroth answered without thinking his wording through.

Cloud's hands stopped in tying his laces. "…So this is how it is, then? You and Genesis, with me underneath? Always?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Sephiroth rose from the bed, pulling the sheets around his waist. It was something Cloud had never seen him do. "But you can't expect me to treat you like you're someone else. I fell in love with you Cloud, not just another Genesis. I love _you_."

Cloud slowly resumed in tying his boots. "You fell in love with a sixteen year old child, and that's what you want…forever. No matter how I change inside, or what I want or need, I'm just your little toy?"

"Fucking Christ, Cloud," Sephiroth growled. "It's no use talking to you if you're just gonna twist everything I say!"

"Everything you're saying is telling me that you're a selfish bastard!" Cloud accused, jerking knots into his laces. "Is it too much to ask to get roughed up a little by the people I love? To be able to choose my own conquests without your prior approval? To go out on my own once in a while without you breathing down my neck! I'm like your slave without any of the kinky benefits!"

"Go, then," Sephiroth said bluntly. "You don't want me around you? Then get the fuck out of here. I hope someone breaks your neck – ignorant little shit."

Cloud stared up at him, his blue eyes large and round with shock.

"Go!" Sephiroth shouted. Cloud jumped like a startled cat to his feet, and couldn't stop a waterfall of tears that sprang from his eyes. Sephiroth smirked smugly. "Such a big, tough man you are."

"Fuck you! They're angry tears!" Cloud protested, wiping them.

"I don't even want to look at you," Sephiroth muttered, turning away angrily.

"I don't want to look at you either!" Cloud jabbed uselessly, desperately trying to dry his face as he stalked to the door. "I hate you!"

"Then get the fuck out!" Sephiroth called after him, then heard the door slam.

He dropped the sheet to the floor and kicked it fruitlessly. He then stalked to the bathroom, and found a piece of parchment held down by Genesis' makeup kit. Sephiroth picked it up and read.

_Dear Sephiroth,_

_You're so pretty when you sleep that I just couldn't wake you to say goodbye. Take care of the angel, he's being a little moody but you know how it is sometimes. Why don't you take his mind off of everything, take him out and have some fun tonight. Do you want me to bring you home a new pet, a new book, or a new hairbrush? Think your response, I'll hear it. Always listening and loving – Genesis._

Sephiroth reached out to Genesis with his mind, revealing his mistakes. He knew Genesis would hear him, but was useless in sending any comfort back to him.

He lit the lamp underneath the bathtub and waited for the water to heat up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sephiroth squinted desperately as he looked out the door to their home for the thousandth time. The windows in the library's taboo room were caked with dust, but they still revealed the blinding light of dawn. It would be suicide to go out… but Cloud was still _out there_. Did he know what time it was? Was he somewhere safe enough? Was he hiding in a place that would too easily reveal him to the sun, or humans?

The time had come when he needed to close the door for the day. Sephiroth's heart was pounding in terror, and he called out, "Cloud! If you can hear me, just stay where you are!"

He slammed the door shut against the blinding early morning light, and locked it. But what if Cloud approached, trying to get in? It was dangerous and went against everything Genesis had taught him since their life together began… but Sephiroth left the door unlocked, and unbarred.

But even with it unlocked, he still couldn't shake the soul sickening feeling that he'd closed Cloud outside. He sank to the floor and held his head in his hands, trembling in regret, fear, and heartbreak. Cloud should have known that it was just an argument, and that no disagreement or harsh words would ever mean that he shouldn't come home.

Sephiroth had gone out, purposely avoiding places he knew Cloud liked to go. He had eaten his fill, enjoyed the evening in a lonely sort of way, and then had come home hoping to speak to Cloud and apologize. But he wasn't there. As the early hours passed, Sephiroth became more and more worried… and then it became impossible for him to do anything at all but sit and wait.

Cloud could be gone, forever. Sephiroth slammed his eyes shut. He'd never personally witnessed what happened to a vampire that was caught in the daylight, but Genesis had told him. It was a long, suffering death, a fire inside that nothing could put out. Not even a shadow was good enough to conceal oneself in.

If a vampire looked at the sun, it was over. Sephiroth sobbed suddenly, thinking of Cloud in any sort of pain destroyed him. His mind created a horrific symphony of that sweet voice wailing in agony, and there was nothing he could do to stop it from replaying in his mind over and over.

"Genesis…" Sephiroth moaned out, knowing that there was nothing Genesis could do to help. It was daylight out. Nothing more could happen for at least twelve hours.

And for a creature with eternity stretched in front of him, those twelve hours passed by like eons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the blue hue of dawn peeked on the horizon, Cloud had found himself trapped at the other side of the city.

He'd been feeding on drunks all night long, stumbling around as happy as can be. He'd gotten into a fight with a handsy gentleman, and had flirted and feasted his way through the pub scene.

But the light of dawn quickly sobered him. He knew there was no making it across the city in time to reach their hideaway, not a chance. He considered traveling underground, but the dangers outweighed the benefits. He would be closer to home, but still in a place where he could possibly be exposed.

Genesis had taught him what to do in case of an emergency like this. The only safe place to hide was a church. Inner chapel, preferably in a confessional since they lock from the inside and are impossible to open from the outside.

Cloud attempted to make himself as presentable as possible as he entered the nearest cathedral. It was difficult in thigh high leather boots but he managed to get through the dark, stone building to the rear chapel without incident.

The windows in the chapel were tiny, but still posed a threat. Cloud knocked on the confessional door, and opened it when nobody answered. He slipped inside, and just as Genesis promised, there was a small lock. Cloud bolted himself inside securely.

Once he was safe, his thoughts cleared the rest of the alcohol-laced blood from his brain. Sephiroth. His lover would be so worried… Cloud tucked his knees under his chin and allowed himself to cry.

In hindsight, Sephiroth was right to laugh at his cheesy sexual advances. He was such a fantastic lover, an incredible partner, and the best cuddler in the world. Cloud realized with a sick feeling that he was acting like the most monumental prick in the world, lately. He was being ungrateful, rude, and mean. He was acting _exactly_ like the moody, rebellious teenager he claimed not to be.

Cloud sniffed, composing an apology for his sweet prince when he would finally be able to go to him. Then he squeaked and shot up straight when the door to his hideaway began to rattle.

"Hello?" came an even toned voice from the other side. "Who's in there?"

"Father… Cloud?" Cloud answered shakily. "It's um… my early confessional shift."

"You must be mistaken Brother, I have the shift before my mass," the kind voice corrected from the other side.

"Um, no. I'm new here and uh," Cloud swallowed, "my God told me that I need to stay in here for twelve hours, guiding others to repent for my own prior sins."

"…I see," the priest said uncertainly. "But if you're repenting, shouldn't I be in that seat, and you be in the other side?"

"Oh God!" Cloud shouted. "Oh dear heavenly Father, forgive me for all the hard, beefy cock I've sucked in my sinful life! Load after load landed on my tongue when it should have been worshipping you, oh Father!"

Cloud stopped praying when he heard footsteps finally skitter away. He relaxed against the panel of the wall and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to erase the next few hours from his consciousness.

But it was hard to sleep when old people kept coming in and telling him about their problems. Cloud didn't want to get kicked out of the box, so he put on his deepest and most understanding voice. It became his rule of thumb to tell every single person to perform twenty Hail Mary's – somewhere else.

There was a lull in traffic long enough for Cloud to doze off entirely, but he awoke to a voice that was already speaking. He could tell it was a young boy's voice, and it was prodding him gently.

"- you there? Father?"

"I am here, my child," Cloud answered, hiding his yawn. "God is listening."

"Please forgive me. It's been a week since my last confession," the young voice answered.

"God forgives all," Cloud shrugged, hoping his priest routine wasn't too far from the real thing. "So um, how was your week?"

"Better than last week. I've been able to come to church every single day. And I helped my daddy in the store. And I didn't say any swears."

Cloud smiled. "Well it sounds like you're an excellent soldier for Christ."

"I did one thing, though," the child admitted. "I thought something bad."

"Thoughts are powerful. You'd better tell me what it was," Cloud prodded, wanting the kid to leave so he could get some sleep.

The child spoke in an awed tone, "Father, I've been coming to church every day that I can. Some days I don't feel well enough to walk, so I have to stay home – but even if I do I read my dad's Bible. But…"

"But what?" Cloud prodded.

"…But it's not doing any good. I keep getting sicker, and my mommy keeps being sad all the time."

_Fuck._ Cloud thought sadly, closing his eyes. "…What ails you, my child?"

The little boy was quiet for a moment before finally saying, "Too many black humors. The doctor cut into my tummy and I bled for a long time, but it didn't help. I just got sicker and it's hard to walk in the mornings."

"…I'm sorry to hear that."

"And I keep asking Jesus and Mary to make me feel better, but they won't. And sometimes I think they're not real, because they won't help me even though I try my best to be good."

Cloud suddenly wished he'd never used this goddamn place as a hideout for the day. He could handle hearing about theft, murder, sloth, lies and scandalous sex… but a sick little kid? He felt silent tears roll down his cheeks. Maybe if he weren't feeling so tired and vulnerable he could have handled it, but fuck. He couldn't deal. "In the Kingdom of Heaven, there will be no more sickness. Do good works on this Earth while you can, and continue to be a little soldier for Christ. You'll know nothing but love for all of eternity."

"Are you sure?" the little boy asked.

"I promise," Cloud nodded. "Do you like coming to church?"

"It's the only place I can go," the little child said sadly. "I'm too sick to go to school or ride ponies with my friends like I used to. I'm not allowed to have friends, or play anymore."

"You should work at this church," Cloud advised. "Tell them that Father Cloud recommends you for an altar boy position. We need people just like you here. And it's fun! You'll make lots of friends."

"Wow!" the little kid gasped. "Thank you Father Cloud!"

"You're welcome. What's your name, my child?"

"Zack."

"Well Zack, go find a deacon and ask him to tell you about becoming a helper in the church. I need to stay in here for the day and… repent people. So you go run along."

"I don't have to repent for doubting God?"

"No," Cloud answered solemnly. "You're doing enough."

The little boy left, silence followed. Cloud curled up on his seat, needing Sephiroth. He closed his eyes, imagining that at that very moment he could be in bed with him, nude and curled up under a warm blanket.

Instead he was trapped in fucking confessional of all things. He was able to keep time due to the cathedral's bells, and knew he was stuck for at least another four hours. He just hoped Sephiroth would take him back after his rotten attitude lately, that horribly pointless argument, and his own stupidity at staying out all night long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sephiroth had his hand on the door for at least ten minutes before he knew he could safely open it. He waited impatiently, knowing he was going to be partially blinded by the fading rays of the sun but just not caring.

Sephiroth eventually growled, "Screw it."

He closed his eyes and opened the door as blinding light came through. And with it, a squeaking bird. Sephiroth huffed, hardly caring about some stupid animal. But when it came straight for him, he realized it was not a bird at all.

It was a fuzzy little impish creature with bat wings. He was carrying a folded piece of paper that was almost as big as he was. It cooed, "Mr. Rhapsodos sent this for you."

Sephiroth took the paper and closed the door on the remaining sunlight. He swallowed, not wanting to see the contents. What if it was Genesis telling him Cloud was gone, not to bother looking for him and to trade his worrying for grieving.

Cloud meant the world to Sephiroth. He was his lover, his child, his brother, his friend, a part of an equation that made up who Sephiroth _was_. His heart sped as he desperately read Genesis' letter as fast as he could, wanting the news to tear his heart in two quickly instead of slowly.

STOP WORRYING. He hid in the Cathedral in the slums. He's in the priest's confessional booth in the rear chapel. I wish I could be home tonight, but it has to be tomorrow night.

Sephiroth never knew such relief in his entire life. He sent a million thank you's and apologies to Genesis in his mind, but after that made a serious mental effort not to reach out to Genesis anymore. After this hellish night of worry, his poor redhead was probably as exhausted as he was.

Sephiroth opened the door and let the little delivery imp flutter out, happily noting that the rays of the sun had lowered to a tolerable level.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud woke up out of discomfort. His neck was stiff, and his butt was sore from sitting on it all day. He blinked blearily in the dim candlelight and wondered what the time was. He shifted on the seat, pulling his knees up towards himself.

He just wanted to go home. All the charm and intrigue of being in this place was long gone, and Cloud began to cry for the umpteenth time. Hot tears fell from his sore eyes, and he wished the damn bells would ring so he could know what time it was, and make his way home to Sephiroth.

Cloud quieted his tears when he heard someone enter the booth. He wanted to just ignore them, but he also didn't want to be thrown out of the box. Priests had knocked a few times throughout the day, and Cloud had managed to convince them to let him stay. He knew they were getting fed up, but without knowing the time, he had to play it safe.

He cleared his throat and tried sounding deep and concerned. "What have you come to confess, my child?"

"I love you, baby."

Cloud was frozen in shock for a moment until he began to sob. His first instinct was to somehow fit through the tiny window, but he decided to forego that for simply bursting out of the priest's door and into the confessor's.

"I'm sorry!" he wailed, blinded by tears as he collided with Sephiroth's body.

Sephiroth closed the door and locked it, and pulled Cloud into his lap. He rested his cheek on top of Cloud's hair and began to rock him slightly. "I'm sorry, too. I know I treat you like you're a kid, but you're just so precious to me… I don't know how else to be."

"I love you exactly how you are!" Cloud sobbed. "I really do! I didn't mean not to come home!"

"I've never been more scared," Sephiroth confessed, which was ironic given their location. "You don't understand what you mean to me, Cloud. I can't live without you."

"This won't happen again, never, ever. I love you so much, and I could never live without you either…" Cloud then pulled away to look at Sephiroth's face. "I… couldn't even get home on time without your help. I can't take care of myself like I thought I could… You were right all along."

Sephiroth pressed his nose to Cloud's. "From now on… instead of just leading you, I'm going to teach you. You should know how to take care of yourself… I might not be around to do it for you someday."

"No!" Cloud sobbed again and hugged his neck tight. "You always will be there, Seph. That's not the reason why I've been feeling so…"

"Babied?" Sephiroth supplied, and kissed Cloud's precious hands while looking at his eyes. "And I'm sure it's one of the reasons. Things will change, I promise."

Cloud felt immensely guilty. "Sephiroth… things don't have to change…"

"Don't bullshit me, you want things to be different and I know it's time to let you go a little bit. Things will change, but they'll be better."

Cloud smiled a little. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sephiroth went to kiss him, but then hung back. Cloud paused in slight confusion, before taking the initiative to push forward and take it.

The simple act of letting him control a kiss meant worlds to Cloud.

They kissed until _Cloud_ decided it was time to go. "I'm so tired… and hungry."

"Let's get something quick to eat, and go home." Sephiroth kissed him once again before opening the confessional door.

There were several priests standing there, staring at them as they exited with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. One of the men cleared his throat. "Are one of you the imposter who's been in there all day, Father Cloud?"

Cloud and Sephiroth both looked at each other and played perfectly dumb. Sephiroth shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not sure what you mean. We were trying to confess our sins but nobody was in there to hear them. So, we had no choice but to sin some more."

The priest crossed his arms. "…Very well. Please come back during our regular hours."

Sephiroth nodded and quickly led Cloud out by the arm. "Why didn't you use a fake name?"

"I couldn't think of one!" Cloud laughed. "Besides, it's not like I'll be going _there _again."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud and Sephiroth arrived at home an hour later, full and ready for bed. Cloud reveled in Sephiroth's soft body as he kissed and touched him all over. He laid his head on his broad shoulder and almost immediately went to sleep.

The rude awakening came ten hours later.

Confusion and terror gripped his mind as he was jerked out of bed by the elbow. He stumbled up onto his feet and opened his eyes, trying to focus in the dim light.  
"Genesis?" he mumbled, and blinked up at him. "…Gen…"

Genesis glared down at him, his jaw clenched tight. He slapped Cloud across the face with enough force to send his naked body skidding halfway across the room.

He came to a stop on the floor and shuddered in complete shock. As soon as his brain caught up with the fact that _Genesis_ was _angry_ with him, it was then able to register the fact that _Genesis_ had just _hit_ him.

He sat up and wearily looked over his shoulder at Genesis, who was still glaring in the same eerily still, statue-esque way. Cloud's eyes flicked to Sephiroth, who was sitting up in bed with a perfect look of shock on his angelic face. Cloud had never seen his eyes so wide and his mouth in such a perfect circle, and it might have been funny if his other lover weren't eclipsing him with fury.

A tear stung Cloud's fresh wound as his eyes began to water. He sniffed once, and got to his feet. He was completely naked, but didn't even think about trying to cover himself – he never had that urge in front of his lover, no matter how mad he might be.

And really… he had every right to be mad.

Genesis was his lover, his confidante, a piece to his soul. And he stood there with wrath written plainly on his pretty doll face.

Cloud felt like he was a foot tall, but stood up straight. "I'm sorry."

Genesis' mouth twitched. "You don't even _know_ how terrified Seph was."

Cloud's eyes slowly moved to Sephiroth, who was still frozen in shock on the bed. He shook his head in shame, and addressed Sephiroth gently, "…I'm sorry."

"And you acted like a complete _bitch_," Genesis crossed his arms. "Do you have anything other to say than 'sorry'?"

Cloud searched himself, utterly embarrassed at his own behavior. He shook his head again at Genesis. "…No. All I am is sorry. I was wrong."

"You're forgiven," Genesis decided carefully. He then pointed to the floor in front of his feet. "Come here."

Cloud approached very cautiously, until Genesis lost patience and seized him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "You get it out of your system?"

Cloud nodded against his neck. "Totally out of my system."

"No more Mr. Tough Man routine?"

"No more," Cloud said decisively.

"That's too bad," Genesis purred. "Men who're strong enough to admit when they're wrong really turn me on…"

"Wha – ?" Cloud gasped when Genesis squeezed him tighter into the embrace, a hand wandering over his smooth back.

He nipped Cloud's ear. "I brought you a present…"

Cloud leaned back to look up at him with a mixture of suspicion and anticipation. Genesis kissed the small bruise he'd made on his cheek and opened his bag. He would usually tell Cloud to close his eyes when he came back with gifts, but this time he made no production of it. He pulled out a length of leather from his bag, attached to a shiny black handle.

Cloud's mouth dropped open, and Genesis took the opportunity to crack the riding crop against his boot. "…You mentioned wanting some hot meat?"

_Damn!_ Genesis _was_ the only one who could pull off that line! Cloud licked his lips and nodded eagerly.

"What do you say?"

"Please?" Cloud squeaked, jumping when Genesis cracked the crop again.

"What _else_ do you say?"

"…Please, Master?" Cloud guessed.

Genesis had been fishing for one last apology, but master suited him just fine. He smiled. "On the bed, bitch. Face down, ass up. Sephy, you better move… you're gonna be in the line of fire there."

Sephiroth was still gaping with his eyes wide open.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud winced a little as he landed, trying not to rub against any of the sore spots on his ass. Just walking had been a major challenge after the previous night, but it was well worth it.

His eyes fluttered in a tiny wave of lust just thinking about it, but went back to the task at hand. He sucked in a breath as he got up and leapt again. He had been making his way across the city by rooftop, it was his first on a never-ending list of exercises. After reaming his ass all night long, Sephiroth and Genesis had sat down (he laid on his stomach), and created a checklist of abilities that every baby vampire should master in order to become a bigger one.

This included jumping rooftops, scaling vertical walls, being able to land safely on his feet from at least seven stories up, and be able to lift a 250-pound dead man with ease.

Cloud had a long journey ahead if he was going to get into top shape, and this was first on his list. The more skills he learned, the better vampire he'd become. The better vampire he became, the more abilities he could obtain. Maybe something really cool like Sephiroth's gift of fire, or Genesis' mastery of mind manipulation.

Cloud jumped from roof to roof, and soon became severely winded. He'd jumped all the way across town, and was bemused to realize he'd ended up back at the same church he'd taken refuge in.

But being an advocate of destiny, Cloud knew there was no such thing as a coincidence. And when he sat on the roof to catch a breath, he heard voices from below.

"Thank you so much for your help tonight, Zack. We're glad you're here, now! You're going to be a great altar boy."

"You're welcome, Father!"

Cloud hid quickly, and then peeked out to see a little dark haired boy scurry across the street. He immediately knew it was the same Zack that had come to his confessional, and his heart became sore at the thought that he had taken the advice to become a church worker.

The little thing had a skip in his step, and hurried home. Cloud decided to follow, making sure that no leering eyes so much as considered the sweet young boy. As soon as Zack safely entered a dwelling, Cloud was satisfied. He continued watching, and smiled when a candle was lit upstairs, and a woman began to help undress and tuck in the excitedly talking boy.

Cloud suddenly made a horrible face, and wondered if it was creepy to be spying in such a way. He smirked when he realized he was being just like Sephiroth… spying and looking out for him from such a young age. He told Cloud the story many times with an almost paternal fondness… the story of how an innocent attraction changed from adoration, and then… to love.

Cloud began to leap home one rooftop at a time, thinking that perhaps he'd check up on Zack again sometime soon.

A/N

1 – Everyone has a period in their life of brooding and moodiness. I thought that maybe for a vampire, the 80-year mark would be fitting for a real teenage drama phase.

2 – Again with the Vampire Wars. What the fuck else do vampires have to do but master missions like scaling walls and jumping rooftops? They need some resistance training and cardio, just like us humans.


	3. Breathless

"Please don't say anything bad about him!" Cloud begged, leading Sephiroth and Genesis anxiously through the streets. "Just don't say anything at all!"

"Are we allowed to breathe?" Sephiroth muttered.

"Yes, but nothing else!" Cloud whispered needlessly, and grabbed both of their hands. "Be quiet!"

"You're making enough noise for all three of us," Genesis grumbled.

Cloud had been terribly nervous to show off his crush. Sephiroth had been suspecting it for a while, but Genesis knew for a fact that another man consumed a portion of Cloud's thoughts. Cloud then began dancing around the idea of talking to them about it, when Genesis finally brought it up for him. What was the use of being able to listen to thoughts if you didn't cut through some bullshit from time to time?

But Cloud had been embarrassed about the entire thing, and they couldn't understand why. Anyone who could catch Cloud's eye couldn't be bad looking himself.

But the entire idea of siring had Cloud sick with worry. What if it was the wrong person? What if they turned out to be someone completely different after a few decades? And then they'd be trapped with them for eternity!

He needed advice before he even considered it.

Finally Cloud stopped walking and pointed up, a silent command to hop up on the roof. The two older vampires did it with ease, but it took Cloud three tries to make it up. Genesis and Sephiroth grinned and chuckled, each grabbing an arm to help him on the third try.

Cloud silently pushed them away, and pointed to the door of the church.

"Oh, this place is – " Sephiroth began thoughtfully.

"Sh!" Cloud interrupted.

After a few silent minutes, the door to the church opened. A young man with wild dark hair came out, closing the door and locking it behind him. It was evident that he was emaciated even through his long cloak, and he turned around to reveal a sickly yellowish pallor. He began to walk slowly across the street, every step seeming labored.

Genesis and Sephiroth both peeked at each other over Cloud's yellow spikes. They looked down to find him staring at this ill young man with the softest, most adoring look they'd ever seen him wear.

"Well?" Cloud asked after the young man had disappeared.

"…Who the fuck is he?" Genesis attempted.

Cloud reared back and wagged a finger near Genesis' face, "Just because you don't think he's ultra hot, doesn't mean he isn't a wonderful person!"

"I was just trying to find out more about him!" Genesis defended, lightly smacking Cloud's finger away.

"Shallow!" Cloud accused, and was right on the money.

Sephiroth tried another route, "What's his name?"

"Zack," Cloud answered, pulling his knees up to his chin. "We met about ten years ago. And… I don't think he has much time left."

Genesis put an arm around him. "Cloud, feeling sorry for someone isn't a good reason to sire them. Everyone dies someday."

Cloud rubbed the top of his head, indecision and worry playing over his delicate face. "That's what I can't figure out. Do I just want to _help_ him? Or is it something more? I… just can't stop thinking about him."

Sephiroth tapped his fingers on his boot. "We can't find that out for you. You need to go closer, talk to him, and figure it out on your own."

Cloud looked at him with large eyes. "You're not… upset?"

Sephiroth blinked, surprised Cloud would ask that. "Of course I'm not. Siring is something everyone wants to do. It's an important decision, I'm proud of you for not taking it lightly."

Cloud gave him a warm, relieved smile. "You'll know I love you best, right?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes slightly. "You _belong_ to me. And whoever you choose will know that very plainly."

"And you _both_ belong to me!" Genesis interjected smugly. "Cloud, I'm going to say the same thing to you that I said to Sephiroth: Talk to him tomorrow or I will."

Cloud grinned, blushing slightly. "Okay, I'll do it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time the sun was gone, evening mass had already begun. Cloud leapt his way across the city, clearing distances he'd never been able to before. He was an animal, and nothing got in his way of getting to that church.

He didn't take the time to catch his breath before he dashed past the late comers through the door. Cloud had to think quickly and look like he had a purpose, lest someone try to lead him into the hall for mass. He didn't want to attend a fucking mass, he wanted to find Zack.

He tried several corridors and doors, finding most empty as most of the priesthood were already in the hall. Cloud already had the sense of defeat, and decided to familiarize himself with the cathedral in order to have a better idea of where to run into Zack the next night.

That was when he heard two voices. Cloud quickly jumped up to hide behind a row of marble statues lining a shallow alcove. He peered out, and spotted two altar boys walking together. One was wheeling the Eucharist, the other carrying a cross and lagging behind.

"Wait up, David," the one with the cross called with a sigh. "My belt's coming undone."

"Hurry up, we're already late," was the curt reply as David wheeled his load quickly around the next corner.

"Fuck you…" the altar boy whispered as he knelt down, trying to retie his loosened belt. "I hate this fucking gig – "

The cross bearer was dead and naked moments later. Cloud quickly peeled off his own clothes, leaving nothing but his leather pants and boots. He threw the dead altar boy's white robes on, took an instant to adjust himself, and hopped down. The body was concealed well, and he made a mental note to deal with it later.

Cloud took up the cross and followed where the other boy had gone through. He caught up with David, and the boy did a double take. "Hey… where's John?"

"Father fired him just now. He said John always making the two of you late, always holding you back…" Cloud said vaguely, hoping to Satan that his lie was good enough. "He said you'd be able to do a much better job with a new partner. I'm Cloud."

David smirked. "Fantastic. I hated that fucking asshole. Welcome to the crew."

Cloud smiled broadly. "Glad to be here. Let me know if I'm doing things wrong, okay?"

"It's easy. All we have to do is walk to the altar. When we get there, you go to the left. A deacon will tell you what you need to do then."

Cloud nodded, and became a bit breathless when entering the main cathedral hall. It wasn't like the little chapel he'd hidden away in those years ago; it was a massive, ornate and beautiful place. It was the type of place Genesis would enjoy spending time in, more of an opera theater than a simple church.

He kept the same somber pace with David down the seemingly endless center aisle. He looked up, and wide smile crossed his face despite how he tried to bite it back.

Zack was waiting for him at the altar. Cloud couldn't help but gaze at him, likening his slow trudge down the aisle like a bride's. His mind then filled with notions of honeymoons and peeling away those robes to see what was underneath.

The smile crashed across his lips again and wouldn't be bitten away. Zack smiled back at him with a curious tilt of his head, and leaned down to whisper, "Are you new?"

"Yeah, my name's Cloud," he answered softly. He then winced as he wondered if Zack would remember that name from years ago. "I'm a last minute replacement. Could you show me what to do?"

"Of course, I'm Zack," Zack smiled, and put a warm, friendly hand on his shoulder. If he recalled meeting Cloud, he didn't show it… which hurt Cloud slightly. "During the second reading, go to the Bible and open it to the place marker. Then during the blessing, assist with opening the Eucharist. If anything else pops up, I'll let you know. Until then, sit with me."

_Gladly,_ Cloud thought, his insides abuzz with churning nerves.

He sat beside Zack, trying to appear interesting in the music and the readings. Religion was drivel to him since Genesis had told him a little bit about how the supernatural world worked. God and Satan existed in each other's company and both loved each other deeply. The chess match of mortal life was merely perfectly designed, self-regenerating entertainment for the two rulers of the universe.

Religion was nothing more than an inside joke. Cloud peeked at Zack's face as he intently listened to the self righteous, power hoarding rubbish that the Catholic church insisted to shove down society's throat far too long after their relevance had faded.

_Are you still angry about being ill? Are you afraid to die?_ Cloud wondered, again glancing sideways at Zack. The little boy version of this man was terrified. But now, his icy blue eyes held an air of peace and acceptance of his faith and his fate.

Cloud looked down at his hands folded in his lap. Were his feelings worth taking that acceptance and faith from Zack? The truth would set him free… but would he be resented? Would he really desire everlasting life when his entire actual life had been building up to his early death?

When Cloud was alive, he never paid much attention to religious affairs. His uncle had been a science minded man, and he had followed suit. He sometimes wished he could have known his uncle as a man and an equal instead of a child… then he shook his head. Being in this church was making him think too much about a life that was over.

He sighed a little as Zack gently directed him to help with the Eucharist. He somberly pulled open one of the doors as David did the other. He crossed his hands in front of himself and looked down respectfully as elder priests blessed the communion. He held trays up while the churchgoers came up to eat their portion of Christ's body.

Cloud watched in disgust as each person stuck out his or her tongues and accepted the stupid cracker. This gig really did suck.

And finally, after what felt like hours upon hours, the mass was over. Cloud immediately turned to Zack. "Thank you for being so kind tonight."

"Did you enjoy it?" Zack asked softly.

Cloud swallowed honesty and spat out a lie, "I truly did…"

He trailed off as Zack's eyes lowered to his sleeve and widened. "Cloud… are you bleeding?"

Cloud's stomach froze in horror. He looked down, and swallowed as the dead altar boy's blood tattle-tailed across the edge of his sleeve. "I…"

"Come with me, let's get it cleaned," Zack said, taking his hand. Even with his labored walking, he attempted to hurry Cloud to the cathedral's kitchen room.

"Zack, it's really nothing," Cloud protested yet again as he was pulled inside the large, dark echoing room. "I'm fine, please slow down."

Zack was winded, but refused to acknowledge it. "That's a fair amount of blood. We need to get you bandaged up."

Zack lit a candle, and turned away to open a cabinet door to locate a cloth to clean Cloud's wound. Cloud took that opportunity to create said wound, and dug his teeth into his forearm.

The sleeve effectively soaked with even more blood, and Zack turned back to tsk at it. "Cloud, what happened?"

"On the corner of the Eucharist," he explained softly, showing his shallow, but messy scratch. "I didn't want to say anything."

"Dumbass," Zack shook his head, smiling as he dipped the cloth he'd found in a basin of water in the sink. He held Cloud's arm in one hand and gently wiped away the blood.

"…How long have you been working here?" Cloud asked as he watched Zack's long fingers work. The sight of those fingers touching him sent his brain flying in sexual directions, and he needed a distraction.

"Since I was little," Zack said dismissively. "It's my life."

Cloud examined Zack's face close up. He was a handsome man, no matter if his complexion was sallow, or that his cheekbones were far too prominent. His eyes were a blue that only existed on winter days, and his hair was gorgeously thick, sleek, and gravity defying. Cloud wanted to bury his face in that dark hair and smell it.

After a long silence, Zack peeked up at him. He noticed Cloud was staring intently, and reddened slightly as he looked back down. His fingers slowed as he lost concentration once he realized that Cloud had not looked away.

"All better," Zack finally said, releasing Cloud's arm. "But you probably want a new robe, huh?"

Cloud nodded, and without being asked he whipped it up over his head. He felt smug when Zack's eyes widened at his shirtlessness, and his immodest attire. Thigh high boots and leather were common in Cloud's home, and he knew he looked good in them.

Plus, he'd been on the floor doing crunches all damn day in hopes of being naked with Zack. It wasn't naked, but it was close enough. He tightened his stomach and cocked his hip a bit, blatantly posing for Zack's visual pleasure.

Zack was frozen in shock, and blinked rapidly as he accepted Cloud's soiled garment. He threw it in a laundry bin and motioned for Cloud to follow him. They went to a wardrobe room and Zack lit a small torch on the wall. "You can come in here if you ever get your robes dirty…"

Cloud smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I hope I don't get scratched again…"

Zack smiled too, and it was slightly strained, "Ah, yeah. That's no good. But… you can always come in here for a change of robes if you need it."

Cloud accepted a fresh white altar boy's robe, but hesitated in putting it on. Zack watched him, and Cloud stepped a bit closer. "…Thanks for helping me."

Zack was one more moment away from passing out. His blood was doing things and going places that it normally never went. He was critically anemic, and a sudden rush of blood to his lower regions made him grow dizzy. "Cloud, it's no problem at all. I'm here to help."

Cloud smiled, and Zack's eyes zeroed in on the way that his fingers brush against his chest as he shrugged into the clean robe. "…Are you going to be here tomorrow night?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, I'm here every night. Well… almost. But… tomorrow… definitely."

Cloud left his robe open, and came a little closer. "I'm glad. I was worried I might not make any friends on my first day. We are friends, right?"

Zack's throat bobbed as he swallowed down a wave of nausea as his weak heart began to pound quickly. "Of course, Cloud."

Cloud smiled, and rose up on his tiptoes. He kissed Zack's hot cheek, letting his lips longer a moment too long. Zack suddenly slumped against the wall and slid down into a heap.

When Zack opened his eyes, he was looking up into Cloud's terrified ones. "Zack!"

Hugely embarrassed, Zack raised up onto an elbow. "Oh, man. How long was I out?"

"Just a couple of seconds, but are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Zack gladly accepted Cloud's help standing up. "I think it's just late, I need to get home."

Cloud nodded, and blushed deeply as he quickly tied his robe closed and put an arm around Zack's waist. "I'll walk you there."

"No!" Zack shook his head, blushing as much as Cloud was. "I'll be fine, I live just a few minutes away."

"It's no prob – "

"No," Zack said, his gentle voice suddenly stern. "I can get home fine on my own. I'll see you tomorrow."

They both quickly parted ways, both thoroughly embarrassed. Zack was kicking himself for not even being able to get a chaste kiss on the cheek without swooning. Cloud might have been too naïve to realize what kind of look he was giving him… and even if he wasn't, it was more than welcome. Nobody had ever looked at him that way, and nobody had ever _dared_ to kiss such a sick boy… he wished he could have at least enjoyed it. Especially when it was coming from such a beautiful, sexy, confident person.

Zack knew what some of the other altar boys, priests, and deacons did. He heard them, walked in on them, was well aware that it went on. He didn't know Cloud's motives for initiating such a thing with _him_ of all people. This body he was trapped inside wasn't good for anything.

But there was energy inside Zack, and it never had anywhere to go, anything to do. He wanted to sing, to babble, to scream at the top of his lungs, but he didn't have the breath. He wanted to run but he would only hurt himself. He wanted to _fuck_… but he couldn't even receive a small kiss without making a charity case of himself.

If he were healthy, he would have thrown that blond boy on the ground. Ripped a tear through the seam of his tight pants and fucked him with them still on. Cloud was so gorgeous … Zack would have sold his soul for the chance to make him moan, and to be able to moan right along with him.

Zack closed his eyes and prayed for forgiveness… and help. If only he could… if he was just for one moment _able_ to…

Zack leaned against a building when another bout of dizziness hit him. Frustrated and confused, he shook it away and kept walking, knowing that praying to be different never did him a damn bit of good. He was sick, and was going to die a virgin – and soon.

Praying for the courage to cope was the only thing that ever worked for him.

Meanwhile, Cloud was nearly crying in frustration as he cleared away the dead altar boy's body and redressed in his own clothes. He folded the clean white robe under his arm and made his way home, unsure if he should ever go back.

"Of course you're going back," was the first thing Genesis said to him when he walked through the door.

Cloud frowned and slowly undressed himself. Sephiroth was already in bed, his head propped up and smiling. "So? What happened?"

Cloud recounted the entire event, stopping to assure both of his lovers that he had properly disposed of the body, and then led them through his embarrassing attempt at seduction.

"Go a little easier next time," Genesis suggested. "You're really hot. Let the poor boy catch a breath, at least."

Sephiroth snickered. "And make sure you wear something a little more… altar boyish."

Cloud frowned and curled up against Genesis. He said nothing more, and dipped into an uneasy sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the next evening's mass, Cloud avoided looking at Zack. It was another deacon that he was paired with, and he tried to be friendly and conversational with Cloud, border lining on flirtation. He remained in control of the situation, considering maybe even using it to make Zack jealous before he realized what a cruel thing that would be to do.

If there was one thing living almost 100 years had taught him, it was that it was always better to be direct.

After the mass, Cloud lingered on the altar while Zack spoke with several people, his demeanor calm and personable. It was clear that everyone favored Zack, not only for his illness but also for his positive attitude about it. People were also interested in Cloud, the newcomer. He made up a fake life on the spot, unconcerned with what these people thought about him, or if they even believed him. He was there for Zack, and only for Zack.

"Hi," Zack said softly when most of the priesthood has dispersed.

"Zack, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad last night," Cloud blurted. "I don't know what got into me, I should have… well, I should have asked first."

"Asked?" Zack blinked.

"If I could," Cloud clarified. "If it was okay for me to kiss you."

Zack smiled brightly before he tried to hide it. It was too late, and even if it wasn't, Cloud could plainly see the delight in his eyes behind his sleeve. "No harm done, Cloud."

Cloud bit his lip under a grin. "I think I actually did quite a bit of harm."

Zack lowered his sleeve, still smiling with a mixture of shyness and excitement. "Well, no long term damage, then."

Cloud was made aware of the other people around them. "Hey, do you have to go right home? Would you like to talk?"

Zack's parents were expecting him, but… "No, I can stay longer."

Zack led Cloud up into the bell's tower, only actually walking up a step or two before plopping down. "Ah, it's a lovely view up there, but I can't anymore."

Cloud sat beside him, adoring how narrow the steps were, providing him with plenty of opportunity to be close to Zack. "Can I be honest?"

"It's a sin to lie," Zack smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"I really like you," Cloud gushed, pressing a bit closer. "Is that alright?"

Zack's mouth tensed, "Well, not exactly Cloud. I don't mean anything against you, you're… wonderful. But I think you can do way better than me."

Cloud frowned. "Why do you say that?"

Zack shook his head with a suspicious smile. "Isn't it obvious to you that I'm not well?"

"Can I ask what's wrong?"

Zack leaned back on a higher step with his elbow with a smile. "Nobody's sure. My blood's like water and I'm always tired. Can hardly walk. Can't catch a breath… Can't do much of anything, really!"

Cloud nodded, his fingers folding and unfolding between his knees. "You're so cheerful, though."

Zack drummed his fingers in thought. "Cheerful, but I'm not _happy_. Happy is something that comes and goes. I think I've just accepted what I am because a lot of me is already dead."

Cloud looked at him with large, caring eyes. Zack bit the inside of his mouth, never ever before having been so rudely frank with anyone. Part of him trusted Cloud for some reason, and the other, larger part of him was trying desperately to push him away, make him disinterested so neither would get their hopes up.

"You seem alive to me," Cloud finally murmured, looking away.

Zack blushed. "I'm sorry I said it like that. That wasn't fair to you. What happened last night wasn't fair, either."

Cloud leaned forward, pressing against Zack's side. Zack let out an airy breath, and Cloud felt it warm against his face. "…You could make it up to me."

Zack's eyes widened. Cloud remembered Sephiroth's advice to go easy too late. He couldn't help but be forward, though. Every minute with this man made him more certain of how he felt… and he didn't have time to beat around the bush.

To Cloud's surprise and delight, Zack leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, near the corner of his mouth. It felt warm and sweet, and lingered for a moment.

Cloud laid a hand on Zack's knee and kissed his soft cheek in return, trailing kisses across his jaw and chin. He felt one of Zack's hands on the side of his neck, and leaned in to capture his lips.

The moment they touched, the door to the belfry opened, and an elderly priest stood silhouetted. He stopped for a moment, then scolded the boys. "In the house of God, no less! You two go do that somewhere else! Go on now, run along!"

Cloud and Zack sheepishly edged their way around him, and quickly made their way outside. Once they hit the night air, they shared a brief laugh. Zack couldn't laugh as hard as he wanted to, and had to settle for a short chuckle followed by heavy gasps.

"Goodnight," Zack smiled when he could speak again. He took Cloud's hand and kissed his palm. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Cloud smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cloud's life, much like Zack's, soon revolved around church. Sephiroth and Genesis recognized the symptoms of young love and were more than willing to accommodate it, but missed their small lover in the nights. Once Sephiroth's possessive tendencies got the better of him, and he checked in on Cloud at the church. He wasn't sure what he saw in this ill boy, but knew if Cloud loved him, then so would he and Genesis.

Slow progress was made, from lingering touches during mass to kissing afterwards. Zack had initially been afraid of kissing Cloud with his mouth open, not wanting to transfer anything that was wrong with his body to the strong, lithe blond.

Zack had a veil tucked into the sleeve of his robe, and brought it out after mass when Cloud had made his usual advance. They put it between their faces, lips and tongues caressing through the cool, thin fabric.

That is, until Cloud lost patience and cast it aside. Zack had balked, but the feeling of Cloud's hot mouth and tongue against his made him forget. Kissing Cloud was unlike any other feeling in the world.

It made him hot, dizzy, needy and full of admiration for his sexy… boyfriend? It also made him endlessly angry and frustrated when he had to constantly stop to catch his breath, to let his heart slow down, to control his painful erections.

Cloud was understanding, almost saintly in his blindness of Zack's disabilities. Zack expected him at any moment to turn his romantic attentions to someone more deserving and capable of receiving them. But like an angel, he came every single night after mass to kiss him, hug him, hold him, caress him through his robes, _accept_ him.

To Cloud, every single kiss was a gift from the brunet. Every fleeting touch of his thick, hard cock through his robes was just another reason to pursue this, to give him life and make him well. To live it with him and make him happy.

Weeks turned into a month. One month with Zack in his life, and Cloud was ready to take it further. He wouldn't risk sex with his frail new lover, but wanted more than just a touch through layers of clothes. He planned on doing whatever he had to do to see more of him.

But when he entered the hall, he didn't see him at all, clothed or not. Zack was absent from mass.

Cloud quickly found an excuse to slip out of the service, feigning a stomachache. He didn't care if they put two and two together that Zack was also missing.

He decided to go straight to Zack's front door. He'd walked home with him a night or two, not wanting to miss out on any kisses that were available to steal. He knocked on the door, and waited.

A woman who was unmistakably Zack's mother answered. She had the same icy eyes and dark hair as her son. Cloud smiled. "Hello. I'm Cloud, Zack's friend from the cathedral. Is he in tonight?"

"Yes," she stated bluntly. "And he's extremely tired."

"I'd love to say hello to him," Cloud pressed, not at all intimidated by a little brat who could be his great-granddaughter. "And I'm sure he'd appreciate a visitor."

"My son is very ill. I will not have people taxing his energy and bringing in dirt from outside. See him at church, if he's well enough to go. Good night." And then, she closed the door firmly in Cloud's face.

Well, plan B. Cloud hopped up onto Zack's windowsill. It was narrow, but a quick grab of the frame settled his feet. He gave a small knock and waited.

Zack cleared the curtain, confusion written on his face. Then it turned to delight at seeing Cloud, and then horror to see him on his windowsill of all places. He slid it open. "What are you doing here? Come in right now!"

Cloud smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Your mother turned me away. But I wanted to see you."

"But mass," Zack frowned, closing the window against the outside chill. "You should be there."

Cloud walked forward and wrapped Zack in his arms. "I should be here."

Zack sighed and then held him back. Cloud was very aware of the enticing bedclothes Zack was wearing, feeling more of his frame than he could in his robes. Cloud licked his lips and felt for the hem, and hinted at tugging it up.

"Cloud," Zack snickered, quickly closing the curtain.

"Do you have a lock on your door?" Cloud whispered into his ear.

"…Yes," Zack whispered back.

"Lock it," Cloud breathed to him. "I'm gonna suck your cock."

Zack went rigid with shock, and blinked down at Cloud with wide eyes. "Wh…"

"We're finally in a room with a bed… let me touch you." Cloud pressed against Zack's body. "I'll go crazy if I don't."

Zack kissed Cloud before backing away, and quickly bolting his bedroom door. He was so anxious he was shaking. "Um, I… I don't want to disappoint you Cloud, but…"

"Oh, no," Cloud shook his head, finally lifting the hem of his lover's sleeping gown. "I already know I'm not disappointed."

Zack shivered as his legs felt the cool air, and then his swollen erection. Cloud's eyes fluttered at it, but then narrowed in worry of his too-lean frame. Zack wouldn't meet his eyes, but let Cloud rub his hands over his soft skin, and he hated the feeling of his bones poking from underneath his flesh.

Zack then surprised Cloud by swiftly pulling off his altar robe. He unbuttoned his shirt with quick fingers, greedily touching Cloud's chest and abdomen before it was even fully undone. Cloud giggled and took it off, then assisted with the ties of his pants.

"You never wear leather anymore," Zack commented.

Cloud grinned. "How would you know? You only see my in my robe. I could be naked under there."

Zack leaned down and kissed him. "I just know."

When Cloud's body was bared, Zack was finally able to look into Cloud's eyes. They both sighed quietly as they pressed together. Stomach to stomach, chest to chest, cock to cock, then reveled in the feel of each other's nudity. Cloud shifted his hips knowingly, and Zack muffled a sharp, inexperienced whine into his hair.

"Cloud… too much," Zack gasped, gripping into his short lover for support.

Cloud immediately took his cue to back off, letting Zack's poor heart catch up with the action. He guided Zack to sit, urging him to lean against the headboard of his bed. He sat next to him, gently rubbing his thigh. "…Feel better?"

Zack gasped again and nodded, "I think…"

Cloud quickly resumed and kissed his slender neck, letting his lips glide wetly over baby soft skin. His fingers were restless and hungry, and they danced over his ribs, down his sides and back up. "You feel good, Zack."

He knew this was a halfhearted statement, because he'd seen the look of worry on Cloud's face when he first saw him. He was skin and bones and not much else, but wanted to believe – just for a moment – that he was as sexy and desirable as Cloud made him feel.

So, instead of arguing, Zack purred softly, "You feel good, too."

Cloud kissed his mouth then, slowly to allow him to breathe easily. As their tongues touched, Cloud slid his hand around Zack's weeping cock. "It's big."

Zack swallowed, reaching out to touch Cloud in turn. "Yours too."

"Liar," Cloud accused with a small chuckle. Zack wished he could fully express with laughter how funny he thought Cloud could be, but settled for smiling into the kiss and pulling on his lover's erection.

"Well… it is breathtaking," Zack whispered into his mouth. Then pulled back to smile. "Literally."

Cloud pulled back and licked his lips. He kissed Zack's shoulder, spreading his legs and going onto all fours on the bed. He leaned down, kissing a path down Zack's body. He was torn between looking at Cloud's pink lips on him, and gazing at the curve of his ass as it rose behind him.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," Zack blurted, spreading his legs to give Cloud full access to his body.

Cloud lapped his tongue across his lower stomach. He knew Zack couldn't, and didn't want to tease the young man too badly. He quickly propped his heavy erection to his lips, and licked the salty slit. "Fuck my mouth."

Zack's eyes fluttered, and his chest rose and fell rapidly. He was utterly immobilized by disbelief and lust, and dumbly answered, "O-okay."

Cloud licked it again, and let his tongue play across the brightly blushed surface. It was darker than the rest of him, hinting at a tropical heritage. Cloud ran his fingers through his dark, thick pubic hair that thinned and reaching up to his belly button. He tongued the slit until another dewy drop pulsed out, and opened his mouth to accept the silky head.

Zack moaned, but it was a breathy sound. Cloud stopped, and looked up. "Tell me if you need time."

He didn't wait for an answer before dipping his head down, letting the thick length fill his mouth. Zack was as delicious as Cloud dreamed he would be, and felt his own cock pulse with need between his legs. He wouldn't dare ask this precious, fragile boy to reciprocate, but dreamed of Zack's wide, plump mouth working him over too.

Cloud moaned and sucked up, creating a pull of wet friction around Zack's cock. He was rewarded with another rasped moan, and another drop of bitter salt on his tongue. Cloud moved his hips in time with his mouth, fucking air while he continued to suck.

Zack's eyes lost focus, and he saw two succulent mouths sliding up and down on his erection. He was dizzy, and his heart was aching, but he wouldn't ask Cloud to slow down. He looked so sexy with his ass wagging and his hair bouncing… his mouth felt so fucking hot. Never in his life had he ever felt this good, and he didn't _want_ to catch his breath.

If he was going to die, so be it. He felt pressure build and build, not knowing if it was death, or just the magic Cloud was working. He couldn't breathe, his eyes were hot in their sockets, and his heart felt like it would soon burst.

Thunder rang in his ears as Cloud's bobbing mouth stole his seed, milking him for everything he had. It had been years since Zack had had an orgasm, and the pulsing heat felt endless. Zack was silent throughout his climax, but finally inhaled a huge burst of oxygen, and gasped sharply as he came crashing back down.

Cloud let his cock go with one more lick of his pink tongue, and held it out to show Zack's load splashed in the center in a small puddle. Zack hissed a bit when Cloud closed his mouth and swallowed it, then stuck out his tongue again to show that it was gone.

Zack reached for him, and impaled his mouth with his tongue. He kissed Cloud so hard that the blond became breathless for a change, writhing next to him on the bed.

"Cloud," Zack whimpered when he had the strength to speak. "I want to give you that."

"Lie down," Cloud gasped, and Zack did as he was told. Cloud straddled his hips, gently grinding his ass against Zack's spent erection. The visual was a treat, and Zack bit his lip as he thought about all the ways he'd love to see Cloud moving like that with him buried deep inside.

Then Cloud slowed, and took himself in hand. His cock was perfect and beautiful, proportionally suited to his lean, athletic body. Cloud worked it with one hand, and used the other to rub over his own chest.

Zack lifted his hands from the bed and put them on Cloud, gently touching his pale nipples, rubbing over his stomach and thighs, and hovering over Cloud's as he masturbated.

Cloud then let himself go, and put his hands on Zack's thighs, leaning back like some sort of godly offering. Zack moaned as he took Cloud in his hand and tenderly worked him, moving faster and faster as Cloud's hips pushed up at his fist.

Cloud was keeping himself quiet, only letting out a series of sharp, shallow gasps. He tried not to, but when his cock twitched hard and pulsed to completion, Cloud couldn't help but whisper Zack's name.

Zack felt his vision blur, and very nearly cried. Even in the midst of orgasm, Cloud was connected to and thinking about the person giving it to him, as ill and imperfect as he may be.

When the last of his load had dribbled out, Cloud slowly opened his eyes and smiled sweetly. Zack narrowed his eyes and smiled back, wondering how such a young thing could be so confidant, so experienced in this. Following Cloud's example, Zack used two fingers to scoop up some of the mess he had left on his stomach and pushed them into his own mouth.

It was a taste unlike anything else, and one Zack knew he'd never forget. Cloud seemed stricken with the image of what Zack had done, and leaned down to kiss him, tenderly battling with his tongue as their naked bodies pressed close together.

Zack pushed Cloud onto his back, using whatever strength he had left to assert this small act of possession and dominance. Cloud allowed it, and kissed him from beneath until his lips hurt.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Zack whispered into his hair, his words slow as he continued to kiss Cloud's face.

Cloud knew it was still early in the night, he had time to stay with Zack. He actually found that the thought of getting up, getting dressed and leaving him to be damn near impossible to fathom. He sent a thought to Genesis, and then nodded at Zack. "Yeah. I'm sleepy too."

Zack smiled brilliantly and leaned over to blow out his table lamp. He didn't quite make it however, and dropped to the mattress with a grunt of pain. Cloud touched his shoulder, and leaned forward to blow it out himself.

He then settled into Zack's arms, feeling warmth and security there that neither knew was possible. They were both asleep in moments. One was content to never wake again. The other never wanted his lover to need sleep again.

Hours passed, and shortly before dawn Cloud shot awake. He looked all around the room, until his eyes landed on Zack's pretty, sleeping face beside him. Another sharp poke to his psyche made him smile, and he squirmed gently out of Zack's embrace.

He quietly opened the window, and found his two favorite people squished close to share the narrow perch of the windowsill. Genesis reached in to poke Cloud's nose, and it somehow felt exactly like his mental pokes. "Come on, loverboy."

Cloud grinned and turned back into the room. He began to gather his clothes from the floor, then stopped when Zack's nude form shivered on the bed. He crawled up onto the mattress, pressing close to light kisses across Zack's face. In his deep slumber, Zack draped an arm over Cloud's hip. It hurt to do so, but Cloud had to pull away from the unconscious embrace. He kissed Zack one more time, then draped his quilt up over him.

The sight of the two teenagers naked, kissing and pressed together made both men on the windowsill raise an eyebrow. Although one form was unfamiliar and sadly unhealthy, it was a beautiful and extremely tempting sight. If Zack was able to, Genesis would have been perfectly willing to ream his skinny little butt all day and night.

"Whatever you're thinking, knock it off," Sephiroth murmured with a wry smile.

"Hey, you can't read minds," Genesis reminded him childishly.

"I can read yours," Sephiroth argued. "No touching until it's official."

Cloud shuffled quietly across the wooden floor, throwing his clothes on quickly. He began to climb out of the window, before he winced. "Mm. One more minute."

"Hurry up," Genesis sighed. They watched as Cloud snatched a quill and ink from Zack's table and used it to write on the inside of Zack's palm. He then blew into it to dry it, and kissed the other teen's fingers before gently placing his hand back on the pillow.

"Alright," Cloud smiled, giving him one last look before he shut Zack's curtains and pulled the window quietly down. When they were outside and safely out of earshot, Cloud wrapped an arm around both of their waists. "I'm _so_ happy! Tomorrow night is the night!"

Sephiroth actually gasped in dishy excitement. "Really?"

"I'm doing it," Cloud nodded, squeezing both of them tighter. "I'm bringing him home with us."

They both wrapped an arm around Cloud's neck, and smiled at each other. For the first time since the beginning of this endeavor, they were seeing the possibility in it.

Hours into the next morning found Zack waken rudely by a pounding on his door. His mother was on the other side, frantic. "Zackary!"

He got up, then quickly realized he was nude, and why. Cloud's semen had dried in flakes on his chest, yet the blond was nowhere in sight. He frowned, and quickly pulled his nightgown over his head. When he pulled his arms through, it was then that he noticed writing on the inside of his palm.

He snatched it closed, and then unbolted his door. His mother burst in with a cry of worry, "Zackary Fair! Why did you lock your door?"

"I was sleeping naked," Zack answered honestly when he couldn't think of a lie quickly enough.

His mother paused. "Oh. Well, I wish you wouldn't do that, it's getting cold out."

"I won't."

His mother sighed, and wiped her hands on her apron. "I want you to pack a bag, and come downstairs for breakfast."

"Pack a bag?" Zack asked.

"We're all going on a trip to the countryside. We have a lot to do before… well, your father wants to begin a family cemetery, and we don't have much time to select our location."

"Wh…what?"

She leaned against the doorframe and smiled sadly. "It's going to be very special, sweetheart. We have a few different offers to look at… one's next to an apple orchard. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"No it isn't nice!" Zack shook his head in disgust. "Why now? I feel okay, you know I feel okay!"

She put a hand over her mouth, her eyes seeing none of her son's beauty and all of his yellow pallor and frailty. "Zack. You know that isn't true."

"I'm not dead _yet_…" Zack tried to shout, but it ended up more of a soundless wheeze. He coughed, and his mother helped him back to his bed. She knelt on the floor next to him, rubbing his back until he caught his breath again.

"When's the last time you ate, baby?"

"I've had a little trouble keeping it down," Zack acknowledged, but rebellion and stubbornness burned in his blue eyes. "But I'll try _harder_. I know I can start eating again if I could just…"

Zack trailed off, because he didn't know what to say.

He couldn't remember the last time he actually kept his food, let alone had an actual bowel movement. He would chew and swallow, and try desperately to keep it inside, but couldn't. Eating food eventually began to repulse him, it was a painful and frustrating experience to add to all the other frustrations of his existence.

He never told Cloud just how bad it was because he never fully accepted it, but his body had simply…stopped. He'd seen it in animals, he'd seen it in the elderly. He'd seen to other patients like himself at the doctor's clinics. When people were going to die… their bodies just stopped accepting food.

He wouldn't have been surprised if the semen he'd spilled the previous night was the very last his body would ever produce.

His mother petted his hair, running fingers through it affectionately. "We're going to visit a few sites… but we want you to choose it. And maybe we'll pick some apples, visit the horses. I think it'd be nice for you to get some fresh air, don't you…? One more nice trip to the country?"

Cloud had helped him manage to forget about his illness, and it had been wonderful… to feel the touch of passion and completely forget that he was on the brink of death was something Zack would never be able to repay to him.

But their night was over, and now it was time for Zack to face reality.

He closed his eyes and prayed, asking God to bestow favor on that beautiful boy… because Zack knew there was a chance that he might not see him again. No more kisses on those small, soft lips. No more jokes he wasn't physically able to laugh at. No more messy blond hair or long, unwavering gazes from those deep ocean blue eyes. Not another chance to see him transported by pleasure, with the ability to only moan and whisper _Zack_.

He prayed that Cloud would remember him, because he had so profoundly changed the final month of his life. That final month might not have even happened at all if Cloud weren't there to give him something to hold on to. But he couldn't live forever, and it was time to make peace and let go.

When he was finished praying, Zack opened his eyes to see his mother staring back at him, mourning written on her face ever since he could remember. Maybe she'd been mourning his death since the day he was born with a weak heartbeat.

"I'll pack," Zack nodded.

"Ring the bell if you need help," she said, tears dancing in her eyes as she touched his cheek.

She left the room, closing the door gently behind her. Zack sat on his bed, sobered.

He opened his palm and read what Cloud had written.

That was magic. I didn't want my family to worry, so I had to leave early. I have something important to talk to you about tonight, and I'll be counting the minutes until then! I hate to write it, but I just have to say it ~ I love you, Zack Fair. I love you.

Zack didn't cry for himself, he cried for Cloud and the love they might have shared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cloud was elated when he passed by Zack's house and found no light in Zack's window. That meant he was feeling well enough to go to church! And secretly, Cloud was almost hoping to sire him there of all places.

Genesis and Sephiroth had agreed to come, but not to interfere. They would only watch, and make sure that Cloud was doing it properly. Genesis had a feeling that drinking Zack when he was already so ill might have been difficult, but Cloud was willing to do whatever it took.

Sephiroth was certain to remind him that he give Zack the opportunity to say no. But Cloud knew Zack would say yes, he just knew it! The possibility that he would decline the offer and Cloud would have to simply put him down wasn't an option in his mind.

So he made his way quickly to the church and took up his usual duties, but felt a shiver of dread when he realized Zack wasn't there. Being that tonight was the last night he would be an altar boy for better or worse, he stopped halfway down the aisle, dropped his cross, and left.

Then he scoured the cathedral for Zack. When he was nowhere to be found, Cloud quickly ran to his house and knocked on his window. Then entire house was too dark and still. After another minute of waiting, Cloud broke in and searched the house.

Nobody was there. Cloud sat on Zack's bed, his thoughts jumping in all different directions. Zack's parents never let him go anywhere but church since he was a child. Surely they wouldn't choose tonight of all nights to take him out somewhere?

Could he have passed away? Cloud's throat cracked and tears filled his eyes at the thought that maybe he put too much stress on Zack's fragile body the previous night. Maybe it was all more than he could handle in his state… maybe Cloud had been the final push towards total heart failure.

_Please, please, please,_ Cloud prayed to God and Satan. _This isn't funny. This isn't funny at all, you assholes. Please don't take Zack away._

When Cloud was finished with his threatening prayer, he thought about the options. If Zack had passed on before he could take him… surely a life with Sephiroth and Genesis wasn't a bad thing. He had plenty of love, more than enough.

But couldn't he be just a little selfish in wanting Zack, too?

He was so looking forward to taking him home, cuddling him in their bed and waiting for him to come back to a life as a healthy young man. To see Sephiroth's lips on Zack's… to see Genesis' hands on him… Cloud wanted that more than anything. Zack was going to be so loved, and he was going to be able to do whatever he dreamed of… he deserved that chance.

Cloud found the quill and pen where he left them, and a piece of scrap paper. He wrote, _Zack, I broke your window. I'm sorry, I was worried when I couldn't find you. I promise I'll fix it. I'll be back tomorrow night. I love you._

So Cloud left it folded beneath Zack's pillow, hoping it wouldn't be intercepted there. He left Zack's house to find Genesis and Sephiroth waiting for him outside.

Cloud took Genesis' hands. He didn't like asking his redhead for favors when it came to his vampiric abilities, but he blurted, "Read his thoughts, Gen. Tell me where he is, please?"

Genesis hugged Cloud close. "I tried already, honey. His signals are weak… he sounded quiet even when I was close to him. I can't do it for you, but I wish I could."

Sephiroth kissed the top of Cloud's head. "If something had happened, Zack's family would all be congregated here. Don't worry…"

But Cloud couldn't help but worry. The next night, the house was still empty, the note was unmoved, and the church held no sign of Zack. None of the priesthood knew where Zack had gone, either.

This was how it was for the next several days. Until finally, Cloud came by and there were lights on in Zack's home. He stopped and stayed back when he realized there was a police officer on his front porch. He listened carefully, and realized they were discussing the broken window in Zack's room.

Cloud jumped up to the windowsill and peeked inside, and found no sign of Zack other than a travel bag sitting on his bed. He grinned in relief and moved his pillow, and almost cried when he saw that the note had been taken away.

If Zack were deceased, the last thing they would be worried about was a fucking broken window.

With a giddy shout, Cloud high tailed it to the church. The main hall was full of people for mass, but no Zack. Cloud went to the second hall to find it dark and empty, and then to the chapel in the back where he and Zack had met over ten years ago.

"Zack!" he shouted in joy when he saw a familiar mess of shooting dark hair. Zack was sitting in one of the front pews, and Cloud ran down the aisle and fell into a pile at his feet. "Oh God, Zack! I was so scared when I couldn't find you!"

Zack didn't immediately react, but eventually slid his fingers into Cloud's hair. "…It's alright, Cloud."

"Yeah!" Cloud agreed, looking up at him with pure admiration. "It is… but where were you?"

Zack tried to smile, but couldn't. "Just on a little trip. My parents wanted to go visit an apple orchard. I brought you one."

He held out a shiny red apple, and Cloud took it from him with a warm smile. But Zack _wasn't_ smiling, and he wasn't looking at him, either. His pale face wasn't as open as it usually was, and everything seemed all wrong.

Cloud rolled the apple between his hands. "…Are you alright?"

Zack forced himself to breath steadily and evenly. "As alright as I can be."

Cloud got off his knees and sat beside Zack, crowding him closely on the pew. "…You got my notes, didn't you?"

"Yes," Zack nodded.

Cloud looked at Zack's face, hating that he wouldn't meet his eyes. In both notes, Cloud had taken the risk to write that he loved Zack. Now… something was different. "Why aren't you talking to me, Zack?"

"All I can say is thank you," he answered quietly. "You've been so much fun this past month. You made me feel more alive than anything ever has."

"Zack," Cloud cooed with a soft smile, leaning forward to gently bump foreheads with him. "… I have something I want to talk to you about."

"I'd rather not," Zack said, still not looking directly at him even though he was only inches away.

Cloud froze. "…Why?"

"Because whatever scheme or plan you have isn't going to work," Zack said bitterly. The past few days had been full of frustration and disappointment. He'd desperately tried to keep food down to no avail. He wanted to live for Cloud, but his body was telling him no.

He'd chosen the place where his body was going to be buried. He'd seen his own coffin. He'd picked out his own burial clothes. It just drove home the fact that any day could be the day that he was not going to wake back up. Before he could stop himself, his eyes filled with tears and escaped.

Lovely little fingers wiped them away, and Cloud's lips were on his ear, his cheek, and eyebrow. "Zack, just listen. I can help you – "

"How?" Zack sobbed. "God won't, and I've dedicated my entire life to him! How are _you_ going to help me?"

Cloud tried to speak, but Zack cut him off, brushing off his embrace to cross his arms. So angry that he was unable to stay seated, Zack picked himself up and walked towards the altar. He wanted to tear the room apart with his wrath, but had to settle for dropping to the step in defeat.

Cloud watched as his terminally ill lover stared up at the grand chapel, covered in somber and melancholy depictions of heaven. He wanted to give Zack the choice to accept or decline the life he wanted to give him, but simply taking him without asking was becoming more and more tempting.

Cloud finally asked, "Do you love me?"

"I would if I could," Zack answered softly.

Cloud couldn't stand it anymore. The sadness, the melodrama – he was finished with it. He got up and approached Zack, taking his beautiful, stubborn face between his fingers, and forcing him to look straight into his eyes. "You and I are both here right now. I love you. Do you love me?"

Zack's wet eyes glistened as more tears slipped free. He tried to speak but had no breath, and settled for nodding.

Cloud's fingers loosened on his face, and he petted his sallow skin and then his shiny hair. Zack cupped his hands over Cloud's and pulled him closer until he sat beside Zack on the step.

Zack leaned into him, pressing wet kisses into his neck. He managed to whisper, "I wish I could be with you, really be with you."

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever," Zack replied, a smile creeping its way into his voice.

"What if you could live, Zack?" Cloud whispered. "With me, forever?"

"That would be a dream come true."

_Amen_, Cloud thought to himself victoriously. He produced a dainty shiver and leaned against Zack. "Hold me?"

Zack gladly did as he was asked, holding onto Cloud like he'd never let go. Cloud barely registered that there was a redhead and a silver headed man sitting together in the last pew. Their presence eased some of his nerves, and he very gently pressed his teeth into Zack's skin.

The blood tasted diseased and bitter, thin and too cold. Cloud swallowed a small amount, but let the rest dribble down his chin, tears spilling from his eyes as he wasted it. He wanted to be strong enough to drink the liquid that fueled his lover's body, but it tasted of nothing but death.

Zack moaned, shifting in his arms. Cloud petted his hair, calming him as he drained what little life he had in his body. He sucked and spat as though Zack's blood were snake's poison.

It was a terrible mess, and soon Zack lay limp against his shoulder and hung onto life with a terrifyingly slight grip. Cloud remembered being in this state, of being fearful and panicked but with no energy to even blink. He remembered being in Sephiroth's arms, defenseless as a baby.

Then he remembered Sephiroth's lips, and the taste of his rich blood. He remembered feeling warm and loved as he drank in that sweet kiss.

Cloud bit his bottom lip open and kissed Zack, urging him to swallow. Zack did, utterly melting into Cloud's embrace.

Cloud held him tighter as what little life he still had in his body left him all at once. He pulled back, licking his lips as Zack's ice blue eyes stared up and saw nothing.

Cloud gently laid him back on the altar steps, running a hand through his hair. He smiled and used his fingers to close Zack's eyes, knowing that when they opened again, Zack would be healthy, virile, and well.

Cloud's lover forever.

He stood up and began approaching Sephiroth and Genesis, and called out. "Well, it's done."

But they weren't looking at him, they were staring at where he'd left Zack. Sephiroth looked horrified, and Genesis was wearing a manic smile.

Cloud slowly turned around, and nearly screamed when he saw Zack _standing_.

"What the fuck?" Cloud balked. Zack was already up? But it really... _really_ didn't seem like Zack.

His skin wasn't the yellowed hue of disease, but a rich honey color. He wasn't slightly hunched, but standing straight, tall and confident. Zack was looking down at his own hands, and he flexed each one carefully.

Oblivious to the world, Zack continued to explore himself. To Cloud's astonishment, he shamelessly stripped off his robe and shirt in several fluid motions, and was toned and healthy underneath. Zack touched his own chest in disbelief, and ran his hands down his own stomach. He poked at each one of his muscles, surprised to feel flesh instead of bones.

"Ha!" Zack giggled suddenly. And when he realized he could actually _laugh_, he let out a stream of uproarious laughter. He twirled in a circle, then kicked over the altar stand and sent it crashing to the floor. The sound seemed to wake up something inside of him, because he began to knock over everything in sight.

He ran around the altar, banging on the piano keys and destroying anything in his path while laughing his head off. Cloud had been watching on in silent shock, but finally joined in and laughed with him.

The sound made Zack stop in his tracks. He then approached Cloud quickly enough to make the blond shrink back a bit in fear, and his blue eyes popped open when Zack covered his mouth in a sudden, fierce kiss.

Cloud yelped when Zack all but tackled him, and sent him crashing to the floor of the aisle. Zack panted above him, and Cloud was slightly frightened to see an almost entirely different soul looking back out through Zack's eyes. They'd become cat slitted like his own, and literally pulsed with energy and life.

"Zack?" Cloud managed to say through kisses, and yelped again when Zack ripped his pants in an effort to get them off. Cloud laughed nervously, "Christ Zack, let me help."

Zack licked his lips when Cloud's lower body was finally bared, and he stood on his knees to swiftly unbutton his own pants. Cloud laughed a little bit in complete shock at the entire situation, then bit his lower lip as Zack's stiff cock bounced up from his pants. Cloud reached a hand down and touched himself, suddenly fearless and incredibly turned on by Zack's rough treatment of him.

Zack smacked Cloud's wandering hand away with a snarl, and replaced it with his own. Cloud's hips bucked up, and he raised his knees up when Zack's fingers began searching for his hole.

Zack put his hands beneath Cloud's knees and shoved them back, almost inverting him. Cloud squeaked as he was shoved up and spread open, and then groaned when Zack's mouth began to devour everything it could reach.

He nipped at Cloud's ass, licked his opening and balls, and sucked the inside of his thighs, seeming to want to taste everything all at once. He snorted on air and groaned against Cloud's most sensitive parts, shoving his tongue against everything in his path. Cloud kicked his legs a little, helpless to move even if he wanted to.

Zack had been reborn with enough strength to totally overpower him. Cloud didn't know how or why, but apparently he had created a monster.

The monster made his tongue long and hard, and dug it into Cloud's hole mercilessly. He smacked Cloud's overturned ass, making him squeal and call out in blissful agony.

Then Zack took a hard hold of Cloud's thighs, and used them to flip him over onto his stomach. Cloud grunted as he was pressed into the hard floor, then shouted as Zack began to press into him.

"Zack!" Cloud cried, pushing back against him with a howling whine.

Zack was all but snarling behind him, and snapped his hips forward until he was buried inside Cloud. He grabbed his shirt in handfuls, pulling until he'd reeled Cloud's upper body off the floor, and began to pound into him.

Cloud's body burned with pain as sharp as the pleasure. There was so much friction that Cloud could barely get a breath, he felt every single inch as it edged in and out.

The two boys' moans crashed around the enormous stone room. Sephiroth and Genesis began to inch closer, wanting a better look of what was happening. When it became clear to them that some of the blood on Cloud's body was his own, Sephiroth lunged forward, only to have Genesis catch him by the back of the coat.

"He's hurting him!" Sephiroth hissed.

"Cloud isn't saying no, is he?" Genesis whispered. Indeed, Cloud was literally drooling as he bucked his hips back against Zack's. "Let them have at it."

Sephiroth shifted on his feet, wanting to put a stop to this, and trying to convince himself that Cloud was making those noises because it hurt, not because it was _exactly_ what he'd always asked for… and never what Sephiroth could give him.

With a resigned sigh, Sephiroth took a seat. Genesis sat beside him, patting his thigh in encouragement.

Cloud went up on his hands and used the leverage to push back against Zack. He couldn't hold on to a single thought in his head, let alone enough to form words. He had so much to tell Zack, but he couldn't verbalize anything other than his name.

Zack ripped himself free from Cloud's tight ass, and gripped it between his fingers, so full of lust that he could barely function. Cloud hiked it up, pressing his cheek against the floor. "C'mon, Zack…"

Zack licked him, swallowing the small amount of blood that had trickled from Cloud. He then spat generously between his cheeks before pressing back into his tiny opening. They moaned together as Zack's fat head slipped past the tight barrier, and established a slower rhythm that quickly increased.

Every punctuated smack of Zack's hips against him made Cloud scoot forward on the stone floor. He dug his hands into the floor and pushed back, not wanting to miss a single press of Zack's cock against his most sensitive point.

Zack felt beneath Cloud's hips and began to stroke him off steadily. Cloud arched into the touch, quaking with the desire to show Zack how good he felt and spray the inside of his fist with proof of how much he loved him.

The orgasm approached quickly, and crashed over Cloud like a tidal wave. He kept everything inside his closed mouth until the pressure in his lungs broke free. Zack silenced himself to hear it play out, a deliciously guttural scream to go with the pulsing pressure of Cloud's body around his cock.

Zack gave Cloud's sweet ass a slap before yanking himself out and pushing him over onto his back. Cloud was rosy cheeked and sweating, and Zack licked his way up his lithe body, and straddled his neck. Cloud immediately began to suck on Zack's tight balls as he fisted himself. Cloud reached up to move Zack's hand away, and replaced it with the heat of his mouth.

Zack's chest heaved as he watched Cloud swallow him. It felt so good that he never wanted it to stop, but the climax of Cloud's expert attentions came anyways. He spurted across his pink lips, and instead of a wordless wail, Zack proclaimed, "Sexy!"

Cloud giggled at the very first actual word Zack had said after awakening, and finished him off, sucking the final drops down as Zack shivered above him. The dark lust evaporated from Zack's tanned, handsome features, and he let out a whoosh of air.

"Who are those guys?" he asked, idly pinching his own nipples as he enjoyed the aftershocks.

Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth and Genesis sitting in a pew not even four feet away. He bashfully smiled, and urged Zack to move off of him. "Zack, this is Sephiroth and Genesis. They're my husbands."

Genesis snorted at that, and Sephiroth continued to sulk.

Cloud continued, "You live with us, now. We're a family."

"They're hot!" Zack exclaimed.

Cloud took a good look at Zack's face, his eyes were darting all around the room as though he'd never seen it before. They finally landed back on Genesis and Sephiroth, and he gave them both a smile that could have ignited a supernova.

Genesis smiled back. "Yes, we are. Come here."

Zack immediately went to them, not paying the slightest heed that his genitals were still hanging out of his open pants. He went to his knees in front of Genesis and hugged his waist tightly.

Genesis chuckled and stroked his hair. "Nice to finally meet you Zack, I'm Genesis."

"Zack!" he introduced himself, nuzzling against Genesis' chest. Then, in case Genesis had missed it the first time, he told him his name again, "Zack!"

Cloud was collecting his clothes. "Gen… what's wrong with him?"

Genesis laughed as Zack leaned up and began to kiss his cheek. "Well… to put it bluntly, Zack has lost his mind."

Cloud frowned, dropping his clothes to come closer. "What? How did this happen? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. He was probably so excited at the prospect of living forever with you, he hopped right back into his body and… forgot to bring a few things back in with him. His mind, for one."

Cloud frowned. "Is he still the same Zack?"

"Of course," Genesis nodded, smiling as Zack turned back to Cloud and ran to scoop him up into his arms. Cloud laughed as Zack flung him like a ragdoll and brought him back to the pew to plop down between Sephiroth and Genesis.

Genesis smiled as Cloud leaned against Zack's now solid and strong chest. "Well, he's awfully happy like this."

"I think he's adorable," Genesis agreed, grinning as Zack sweetly kissed the side of his mouth until he stopped talking and kissed him back.

Zack probed Genesis' mouth with his tongue. "Genesis…!"

He chuckled and released the brunet's lips. "Enthusiasm is appreciated, but let's go home first."

"Let's go!" Zack suddenly turned his head to Sephiroth, where his green eyes were burning into him. Zack was oblivious, and grinned. "…You're _hot_!"

"He's just _charming_," Sephiroth muttered moodily. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Cloud laughed as Zack came rushing back towards him, lifting him off the floor and began to run towards the door with him. "Let's go!"

Cloud squealed and kicked his feet to get away. "Zack! I'm naked!"

In Zack's haste to get out into the world, Cloud had to settle for being nude underneath his altar boy robe. They just barely got Zack tucked back into his pants before he marched out of the church.

"Hungry, hungry, hungry!" Zack chanted as they made their way home.

Cloud and Genesis were able to make Zack sit still long enough to put his attentions on a single lady that was walking alone. Genesis murmured, "Cover her mouth, and don't give her a chance to scream. Bite for the vein, drain and dump her. Got it?"

Zack nodded. With absolutely no tact, he went up to the woman in question. "Hi! I'm Zack!"

She stumbled in surprise, and nodded to the shirtless man, "Hello… my name is Elizabeth."

"You look yummy!" Zack grinned, and scooped her into his arms. She giggled, and then was stifled by Zack's hand as he suddenly remembered Genesis' instructions. He then bit a chunk of her neck off, and spat the torn flesh aside.

By this time, Elizabeth was in hysterics, while Genesis, Sephiroth and Cloud were frozen in horror.

Zack laughed as the lady's blood began to spurt from the deep wound he'd created, and flicked out his tongue to catch it. Genesis growled and quickly jumped in to assist in damage control, pressing Zack's mouth over the blood fountain, "Finish it!"

Zack drank deep, and within moments, the lady had departed. He dropped her and squeezed Genesis into a hug. "Still hungry!"

Genesis pushed him off and pinched Zack's ear. "You'll get nothing more if you don't do it properly!"

"Ow!" Zack pouted, and followed Genesis or else lose the ear.

He was guided to a derelict orphanage that was a few blocks away.

"This should be the easiest meal ever, they won't even wake up," Cloud instructed, pointing into the open window. "Just pop in, grab the first kid you come across, drink, and leave them in their bed."

"And don't make a sound!" Genesis warned, tapping Zack on the nose.

Zack nodded, and quietly slipped into the room. It was something Cloud had done a hundred times over when he was new, orphans were practically a mercy killing anyways. Zack crept inside, and passed up the first sleeping child. He then went to the next one, and the next one, seeming to inspect each one and decide they weren't good enough.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Sephiroth growled.

Zack came back to the window and whispered loudly, "No ugly ones!"

"What?" Genesis hissed.

"They're all too cute to eat!"

Sephiroth seized a handful of his hair, and jerked his head in the first bed's direction. "I don't care what it looks like. Drink that one and let's go."

Zack pouted, but approached the bed carefully. He pulled back the child's blanket, and it was a small girl. He looked at the others sadly, and then quickly drank of the child before she had a chance to even realize what had happened.

When he was done, he came back to the window and pouted at them. "I want an ugly kid next time!"

Cloud then had a meal, attempting to demonstrate the proper and discreet way to handle a victim. Genesis and Sephiroth had to restrain Zack from jumping in to "help", because apparently Cloud "wasn't doing it right". Then Genesis ate, and then Sephiroth – even if he complained that he had no appetite.

They made their way back to the wine cellar that they were currently roosting in. It was inside an abandoned pub, and one of the more secure places they'd found. Once inside, Zack made himself at home by removing his clothes and jumping into bed. Genesis took the opportunity to reinforce the cellar door with a lock and chain, and hid the key safely away inside of a book. It wouldn't do to have this unstable new vampire trying to run outside in the middle of the day.

Zack had already stripped Cloud and had him in a bodily grip. Cloud was giggling, kissing him lightly and enjoying his nudity and closeness. Sephiroth was slowly, begrudgingly removing his own clothing, trying not to look at the happy little pair in bed.

Genesis decided that Sephiroth would get over the new baby syndrome eventually. He was interested in looking at the new addition to their little family. He approached the two teens on the bed and smiled when Zack all but pushed Cloud away to roll towards him.

"Hi!" Zack grinned, pressing up against him.

"Hello there," Genesis purred, tilting Zack's face to press a kiss onto his lips. Zack was the most eager person he'd ever been with, and seemed to be using his entire body down to his toes to seduce Genesis.

He pushed Genesis onto his back and smiled, and began to kiss his way down to Genesis' groin. For a first timer, he was incredibly confident… probably due to a complete lack of humility. He licked at Genesis' cock, his inexperience only making it that much more enjoyable to watch.

Genesis laced his hands behind his head and savored it, turning to kiss Cloud when he came near. Cloud worked his jaw with wet kisses, down to his nipples where he showed each one some attention. He licked the pale trail of hair down the center of Genesis' stomach and began to help Zack, putting his mouth on the areas of his cock that were neglected.

Zack grunted, and gave Cloud an uncaring shove to the side. Cloud laughed, smacking the back of Zack's head and forcing him to choke. Zack gargled, and came up with a pout. "Quit messing me up!"

"Mm… don't mess him up, please," Genesis purred.

Cloud sighed, and rolled onto his side to enjoy the show from afar. It was then that he realized Sephiroth wasn't taking part in the fun. He was sitting up on the farthest inch of the bed that he could fit on and angrily turning the pages of his book. He was even wearing sleep pants, which he almost never did.

Cloud crawled over to him, and was pointedly ignored. He then laid his chin on Sephiroth's shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"Don't humor me," Sephiroth said, turning the page again even though there was no way he could have read it that fast. "Go play with your new _toy_."

Cloud frowned. "…Sephiroth. Be happy for me."

Those gentle words made Sephiroth look away from the book he wasn't reading, "…I am happy for you, baby. I'm proud of you. I just don't know how I feel about _him_."

Cloud grinned. "He'll normal out. Nobody can be that crazy forever…right?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Really, I'm fine. I want you to enjoy him."

"I can't enjoy him if you're not, too," Cloud purred, and began to rub his hand over Sephiroth's chest and stomach.

The soft touch brought Sephiroth out of his childish jealousy, and he slowly closed his book. Cloud smiled and pulled on his arm, and he walked on his knees over to Genesis, and the spiky, unfamiliar brunet head bobbing between his legs.

As the shifting of the sheets, Zack looked up. He immediately abandoned Genesis and crawled to Sephiroth with enough speed and determination that the silver haired God was a bit taken aback. Zack then popped up and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck.

Sephiroth froze, unsure of what to do with someone so fucking _forward_. His own innate shyness crept up on him, until Zack pulled back and asked, "Do you like me?"

"Not really," Sephiroth smirked, and tentatively brought his hands to Zack's sides. "…but you're alright."

"Alright!" Zack smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly, and he shivered as the teen's tongue rubbed against his. The kiss was shockingly sweet, and tinged with the flavors of Cloud's mouth and Genesis' cock. Sephiroth closed his eyes and settled into it, encasing Zack's skull with both hands.

The brunet shivered a little, and submitted immediately with a tiny groan. Sephiroth gave him a small, low sound in return, letting the teen know he was enjoying the kiss as well.

Cloud grinned at the display, and wanted to break it up and get between. But Genesis was lying there with his cock wet and neglected, so he turned to him instead. Their eyes met, and Genesis could tell how utterly content Cloud was to finally have Zack in bed with them – even if he wasn't exactly the same person he'd meant to bring home.

Genesis could tell that there was a coherency in Zack's mind; it just was being overpowered by chaotic urges he wasn't able to act on before. He was confidant Zack would chill out… hopefully.

Cloud settled on his elbows between Genesis' thighs and began kissing his hipbones. He felt a heavy weight pounce onto his back and yelped, and turned over his shoulder to see Zack grinning happily.

"Love you!" he declared, kissing Cloud's neck as he shuddered. Sephiroth was behind him, and had begun to work him over roughly.

He nuzzled his face against Genesis' erection and relaxed when he felt Zack impatiently push inside. Silver hair trickled over Zack's shoulders and tickled Cloud's neck. He was sandwiched between all of his favorite people, and it felt exactly right.

A/N

That child done lost his mind. Who in the world will they recruit next to help control Zack's craziness…?Unnnnfff I love writing this. Thanks for all the glorious feedback, guys! 


	4. Mental Dexterity

Sephiroth rocked slowly on the bed above Genesis. His long legs draped over Sephiroth's shoulders as they moved against each together in a way that they would never grow tired of.

And to add to that perfection, their blonde one was curled against Genesis' side with a soft mouth moving along his jaw. One of Cloud's hands pulled gently at Genesis' cock, stroking in a knowing, practiced way.

The three made love with a precision that only hundreds of years of intimacy could bring.

"You're doing it wrong!" An agonized Zack loudly disagreed from across the room, clanging the chains that bound him on the floor beside the wall. A pulley held his hands aloft, but he was able to sit down. At least they'd made an effort in keeping the demon comfortable.

Only Cloud spared him a look, and it was void of sympathy. It was a warning glare to be quiet. Zack emitted a staggered wail, his best attempt at actually crying, "Please! Let me help! _Please_!"

Genesis purred, "You should have thought twice before pulling my hair."

Zack's icy blue cat's eyes glowed sadly from his shadow across the room, "Genesisssss! I love you!"

Genesis didn't respond, his mouth was busy with Cloud's.

Zack whimpered as loudly as he could. "Sephiroooooth! Faster! Make him scream!"

"Thanks for the advice," Sephiroth answered calmly, and continued to gently make love to his favorite red head.

"Cloooooud!" Zack cooed, finally calling upon his little trump card. "Cloudy Cloud! I need you! Come here! It hurts!"

Genesis mumbled against Cloud's lips, "If you give in to that animal one more time, I'm going to throw you both out into the sunlight."

Cloud giggled, petting Genesis' hair, "I'm not. He's gotta learn sometime to listen."

It had been five years since Zack had been introduced to their existence, and the family had been forced to move no less than _twelve_ times due to his insanity. He had no couth, no stealth, no discretion, and absolutely no common sense.

All three of the older vampires loved Zack to pieces, but were becoming more and more concerned about the safety of their unit. In the best of circumstances Zack was utterly unpredictable. Granted, there were plenty of precious moments when he was sweet, cuddly and almost sane...

But then he would do something like he did this particular evening – like get overly excited and yank Genesis' hair so hard that some actually ripped right out. Zack still had pieces of soft apple silk caught between his fingers as he slumped against the wall in "time out".

The demon realized that his lovers were not going to free him willingly. And so, he began to gnaw on the chains. He slobbered and nicked his sharp teeth against the metal, but it quickly proved to be pointless. He began rattling them noisily to get attention, but still could not distract his lovers on the bed.

And what a waste! Sephiroth should have been doing it so much harder – pow pow pow! Genesis would have been rosy faced, sweaty and hoarse if Zack were able to free himself. Then it would be Cloud's turn, Zack would make him cry and come and claw his back open… then he could climb on top of Sephiroth, sit right on his cock and ride him so fast he'd make his green eyes cross…

Zack's fantasizing had done nothing to remedy his situation, and his cock strained helplessly. He managed to rub it against one of the chains, but it was really nothing like the inside of Cloud or Genesis, or Sephiroth's soft mouth.

Genuinely put out, Zack pouted and watched as Sephiroth completed his lovemaking with Genesis with a few hard – but not hard enough! – thrusts of his strong, lean hips. Cloud brought himself to climax right along with them, and leaned down to suck Sephiroth's cock clean as he pulled away from Genesis.

Then, instead of fucking some more _or_ giving attention to their fourth lover… they curled up together and began kissing and quietly whispering to each other.

Zack tried to stay on his best behavior, and called sweetly, "Genesissssss! My turn now!"

"Go to bed, Zack," Genesis yawned, and curled into the warm crook of Sephiroth's shoulder. The silver headed vampire hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. Cloud curled up on Genesis' other side, but his eyes didn't close.

Zack began to wiggle in excitement. Surely Cloud wouldn't leave him over in the cold corner all night long. All he had to do was widen his eyes, put out his lip, and the blonde was all over him.

…Except this time, he wasn't. Cloud closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Zack whimpered in self pity, and decided to get himself comfortable against the wall. Surely they'd wake up the next evening and feel bad for leaving him tied up all day long. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Zack was almost asleep when he felt a hand petting his dark, messy mane of hair. He sprang awake immediately and rolled over, eagerly rattled his chains.

Cloud hushed him, but continued to comb Zack's hair with his fingers, "Be quiet."

"I can come to bed now?" Zack whispered back, and it managed to echo off the walls.

"No," Cloud shook his head. "They're actually leaving you tied up this time."

Zack's eyes widened in horror, "Oh, no!"

Cloud sighed and continued petting his hair. "I'll stay with you."

"Yay!" Zack cried immediately, and grabbed Cloud with his legs to pull him closer. Then he paused a little, "Can't you be in bed?"

Cloud smirked, "I could be. But I can't sleep if you're over here. So I'm stuck on the floor, too."

Zack's large eyes moved around the room, concern written on his face. "…I'm glad," He finally said uncertainly.

"In case you can't figure it out, _I'm_ being punished because _you're_ being punished. So maybe if you'll be good next time I won't have to sleep on the floor, either," With that, Cloud grumpily curled up beside Zack.

He didn't have the use of his hands, but immediately Zack began kissing the parts of Cloud that were within reach of his lips. Although he was exhausted and a little angry, Cloud couldn't help but giggle a little at the feeling of Zack's sugar sweet kisses ghosting across his shoulders.

Cloud turned over to face him, and took Zack's chin roughly between his fingers. "When are you planning on normaling out?"

"Normaling out!" Zack nodded, wanting to agree and give Cloud everything he wanted.

Cloud released his chin and cupped his cheek fondly, "…I love you, Zack."

"I love you, too!"

Cloud smiled. The demon smiled back, and nuzzled closer. He loved Zack as much in this form as he did when he was a terminally ill deacon, but wished they could have the conversations they used to. The subtle flirtations, the gentle sexuality. Sharing feelings, romance, bonding. Who would have thought the sickly brunette would have had a demon living inside him? It wouldn't have changed Cloud's mind, though. Zack was right there, and free of his old mortal constraints. It was exactly what Cloud had wanted for him, and he couldn't love him more.

Cloud leaned closer, pressing his lips to Zack's. As much as he'd changed upon his siring, Zack's lips and tongue still felt the same, and still made Cloud's world plummet around them.

He kissed Zack again before he rolled on top of him, feeling his hips buck up eagerly. Zack's fingers stretched out to touch, but they were firmly encased in iron. Cloud wished he could have wrestled the key from Genesis to feel Zack's hands on him, but it was enough that they'd permitted him to sleep with him on the floor.

He decided to enjoy the level of control it gave him, and spent his time kissing his way down Zack's toned, dark body. He smiled as Zack squirmed beneath him, but felt fully entitled to subject his naughty boyfriend to a little bit of teasing.

But to be honest, Cloud thought that Genesis' shocked anger looked a little bit sexy when Zack had pulled his hair out. Cloud cringed a little and looked at his relaxed lover on the bed beside Sephiroth. Genesis probably heard that thought…

Cloud was grinning when he finally made it down to the source of Zack's frustrations. He drooled, letting hot saliva pool on the sensitive head before he slurped it into his mouth. Zack always tasted so good, and the tiny, impatient whimpering noises he made pleased Cloud to no end.

He slurped again, almost forgetting to remain quiet as he sucked up on the firm flesh and felt Zack's thighs shiver beneath him. His hips popped up with as much leverage as Zack could manage, and he slid farther into Cloud's wet, hot mouth.

Cloud gagged slightly, coming up with a hiss before he spat on Zack's cock again. "You want me?"

"Let me let me!" Zack nodded, his sharp teeth nicking his bottom lip as he babbled. "Now now, please!"

"Don't just say 'now now please'," Cloud warned, pulling Zack's hair again. "Tell me you want me."

"Want you!" Zack declared breathlessly.

"Tell me, in a complete sentence, that you wanna fuck me," Cloud growled

"I wanna fuck you, Cloud!" Zack moaned earnestly.

A small victory. Cloud got up on his knees and held Zack's face close. It was something he never wanted to miss, the look of pure, pleasured shock was something only a virgin might wear, but it graced Zack's handsome face every single time they made love.

When confronted with his favorite brand of hot tightness, Zack leaned his head against the wall and groaned. He shifted up impatiently, wanting it all to be inside immediately. Cloud's pretty ass kissed the tops of Zack's thighs before moving back up, pulling his cock into a tight vice of pleasure.

He whimpered, wanting to put his hands on Cloud and control it, but Zack had to settle for jerking up hips up off the floor and bouncing him slightly. The tiny bounces were causing Cloud's breath to catch, and soon he was riding Zack perfectly. It was just fast enough to cause sweat to dew on their skin, hard enough to cause brows to furrow, and good enough to cause them both to openly cry out.

Genesis and Sephiroth were clearly awake on the bed. Genesis was smiling with his eyes closed, and Sephiroth watched the two younger men with his head turned on the pillow. He felt Genesis' hands become heavy on his body and linger on his lower stomach before brushing through his light pubic hair to grasp his arousal.

"Not bad for an old man," Genesis whispered to him, coaxing his lover's cock to strain harder.

"Should we let them back into bed?" Sephiroth smiled, arched up into the touch.

"When they're done, let's have a go with Zack on the floor," Genesis plotted, kissing Sephiroth's collarbone.

"He pulled your hair," Sephiroth reminded him.

"And he'll never do it again after tonight," Genesis predicted, watching while Cloud dug his knees into the floor and rode the demon for all he was worth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Stop wiggling," Cloud chided, pulling on Zack so he could help him dress.

All four had woken up on the floor, and had given Zack many kisses for making him sleep tied up. They massaged his sore arms and hugged him from all directions. Zack made sure to apologize sweetly to Genesis for pulling his pretty hair, and he was forgiven.

That evening, Sephiroth and Genesis had made plans to attend the theatre and then enjoy a leisurely, romantic dinner on a rooftop overlooking the city. Genesis already had their victims gagged and bound, and had planned everything to the smallest detail.

Cloud and Zack had the night to themselves to terrorize the city. Although Cloud had a good head on his shoulders, he was easily persuaded by Zack to get into trouble, but Genesis and Sephiroth needed "adult" time once in a while.

"Zack, stand still!" Cloud finally snapped, tugging on his lover's dark hair.

"No!" Zack fought with a smile, enjoying making Cloud work hard to dress him. It was his habit to make this as difficult as possible, something about those small hands pulling and trying unsuccessfully to control him turned him on immensely.

Cloud finally noticed as it brushed against his thigh, and he sighed. "Zack. Now isn't the time..."

"Now…" Zack murmured, dipping his hips to hook his erection between Cloud's thighs.

"No," Cloud tried to say firmly.

"Yes," Zack countered, leaning in to suck on Cloud's lower lip.

Cloud closed his eyes and allowed himself to be kissed, and discreetly tucked Zack's right arm into his leather suit, then his left. Zack then wrapped his arms around Cloud, but allowed him just enough room to zip him up.

He took a hold of Zack's erection, and the demon purred heavily into the kiss. But Cloud only pressed it to Zack's stomach as he zipped his catsuit up to his throat. It was a one piece leather garment with a tiny lock at the throat, and the only item of clothing Zack couldn't strip free of in two seconds. One of the times they'd been forced to move it was due to Zack's public indecency.

Zack's lips popped free of Cloud's when he realized he'd been tricked into his clothes – again. Cloud smiled and whispered into Zack's ear, "Let's get home early… it'll be just the two of us here. We'll be as loud as we want..."

Zack's eyes lit up at this promise, but before he could say anything, Cloud was pulling his hand to the bathroom. There, Genesis and Sephiroth were preparing for their date.

"You look sexy," Cloud chirped, bending over to give Genesis a kiss on the cheek. He had on a crisp, light gray suit that made his ivory skin and red hair contrast beautifully.

"Thank you love," He hummed, turning his face to kiss Cloud in return. "You two look pretty tasty yourselves."

And they did. Zack was in his tight leather catsuit, and Cloud had donned a similar outfit, but a more easily removable two piece version. The little leather jacket almost didn't touch the pants, which Zack demonstrated by wiggling his fingers under to gently tickle him.

Genesis pointed his hairbrush at Zack. "You're going on the floor again tonight if you make too much trouble for Cloud. Do you understand?"

"Again!" Zack smiled, remembering how both Genesis and Sephiroth had pushed up inside of him simultaneously.

Genesis clonked him on the head with his brush, "On the floor _alone_."

"Alone!" Zack then balked.

"All alone," Genesis promised darkly, and then pointed at Cloud. "You listen to him, and I'm sure he'll reward you. You don't listen, and you go on the floor."

Zack frowned as he soaked in this information. Sephiroth took the opportunity to chime in from the bathtub, "You should probably stick to the downtown end of the city. That's where we'll be. If he gets to be too much of a handful, I'll help out."

Cloud sat on the tub's edge and created ripples in the warm water with his fingers, "No, he won't be too much. You guys deserve a night out."

Sephiroth's eyes burned into Cloud's. "Really. If you need any help… I'll be more than willing to _leave the show_ and _help you_."

Genesis reared his head to glare at Sephiroth. "You never take me to the theatre, yet you haven't stopped complaining since we bought the Loveless tickets!"

Sephiroth calmly continued washing in the tub. "And yet I haven't actually spoken any of these so called complaints out loud, have I?"

"I can still hear them!" Genesis frowned.

Cloud smiled at this display. He stood up and leaned against Zack, enjoying a hug from behind, "I'm sure Sephiroth will sit through the entire play with you, Gen. Zack and I will be fine."

"Are you sure about that?" Sephiroth smiled, looking past Cloud and at Zack.

"Absolutely. He's really starting to listen to me lately…" Cloud trailed off when he realized Zack wasn't hugging him from behind. He was humping him through their clothes. He laughed shrilly, "Zack, save it for later!"

"More later," Zack agreed, then stuck his tongue out as he began to rub against Cloud's ass in earnest. Cloud tried to bat the demon off of him, but as usual, the more he struggled the more determined Zack became.

Cloud sighed loudly. He'd have to change Zack's clothes again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud was relieved when Zack seemed to be easily following his lead. Every so often he couldn't resist following his nose to interesting places or getting excited when someone on the street either argued or laughed, or showed any sort of high intensity emotion.

Zack fed off of the energy surrounding him, sometimes sapping it completely dry. Cloud had begun to take serious note of this with a certain amount of jealousy.

He'd witnessed Zack end countless drunken brawls just by getting excited by them. He'd holler and cheer the men on, and suddenly they'd feel themselves lethargic, and fall to the ground in exhaustion.

Zack was developing a power already, after only five years. Meanwhile, Cloud had been working hard to master the abilities that Sephiroth and Genesis had given him, and yet he had no spark of magic in him. Cloud almost resented how powerful Zack had become right off the bat, until Cloud realized that _he_ had created Zack.

It was enough to shift his jealousy to pride. Besides, when those chaotic, icy cat eyes rested and focused on him longer than they could anything else, it made Cloud swell with love for his pet demon.

And currently, his pet was sniffing out interesting individuals who decorated the streets. Cloud noticed that the night soaked city seemed much more crowded than usual, and wracked his brain for any memory of a holiday falling on this day.

There was none that he knew of, so he murmured in Zack's ear, "Any idea what's going on?"

Zack grinned as a merchant with a cart full of sweets rolled by, "Candy!"

Cloud grinned and bought him some chocolate covered fruit. Zack happily chewed each piece for the flavor and spat it out. He accidentally swallowed a piece or two, but figured a little upset tummy later on was worth immediate pleasure.

Suddenly, a procession of carriages moved through the street, causing everyone to move against the buildings. Cloud held Zack's hand, and stood in the crowd. The carriages seemed to be carrying members of the royal court, and they waved happily from inside.

Cloud detested royals. He wrinkled his nose as the court members laughed and made merry in their plush, safe carriages while starving children watched them roll by with wide, wishful eyes. He was once one of those children. Zack was once one of those children. Those royals were celebrated for making decisions that offered no hope and no help for anyone but themselves.

Zack began to whine, wanting to take his hand out of Cloud's to continue munching on his treats. It was then that Cloud realized he was squeezing his hand, and let it slip free.

He crossed his arms angrily as the reason for this large celebration was made apparent. A golden carriage with a pristine white steed pulled it made its' way through the grimy streets. The young czar had taken a wife, and while their union was nothing but politics, they appeared happy together. Hideous, but happy.

Cloud seethed. He then declared to himself right then and there that if he was ever presented the opportunity, he would swiftly consume any member of any royal family that was unfortunate enough to darken his path.

Content with this decision, Cloud relaxed and watched the rest of the royal entourage roll through town. When the royals had waned, they left street performers marching in their wake. Gypsies mostly, and they were incredibly talented at what they did.

Cloud smiled and turned his head to see Zack's reaction, and paused.

Zack was no longer beside him.

Cloud's entire body froze despite the summer night, and he closed his eyes. He had the childish hope that when he opened them, Zack would be standing there. He slowly opened them back up, and reaffirmed that he was standing alone.

He turned in a full circle, his eyes darting and scanning every face for Zack's. He began to pant with worry, and immediately tried to build a mental wall. He didn't want to ruin Gen and Seph's night, he wanted to be responsible! He wanted to be trusted with Zack's care.

_I can fix this_, Cloud thought to himself, trying desperately not to project that thought too loudly. He knew it was probably useless, Genesis was an old, ancient bastard who could listen through any mental defenses he could muster, but it didn't stop him from trying.

He ran to where he thought Zack might have gone. Across the street, or perhaps up on the rooftops to get a better view? Back to the sweets wagon to trade his chewed up candy for new pieces? At the castle gates to try and get inside to play with the sparkly royals? To the stables to pet the horses?

Cloud tried his best to think like Zack, but every idea he had brought up nothing. He'd been searching for hours, had hadn't a clue as to where his lover had gone.

Zack was officially missing.

Cloud sat on the road and held his head in his hands, letting tears roll down his cheeks. He finally felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He knew exactly who it was, and slowly looked up in shame.

Sephiroth stood above him with a blank, yet disapproving face. Genesis was beside him.

"You're lucky we'd already finished eating," Genesis growled, and pulled Cloud up by his arm. "And yes, you're in trouble."

Cloud sobbed for his lost pet. "Is he okay?"

Genesis cool mask of poisonous anger cracked a bit. "…Oh, yeah."

"Where is he?" Cloud hiccupped.

"I'm not sure yet. But trust me when I say that he's _fine_. Sephiroth's going to take you back home for the evening. I'm going to track Zack the best I can."

Cloud nodded somberly and accepted Sephiroth's arm. He looked down at his feet as they turned to walk away.

Genesis sat where Cloud had been and smirked. Zack was _more_ than alright.

When he read Zack's thoughts, he only saw what Zack saw. And what Zack was seeing… was very nice. Genesis rested his hand in his chin, watching and waiting for any tangible clue to Zack's whereabouts… besides on his knees in front of a well-hung man.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While Cloud brooded stormily beside him, Zack became bored. He didn't feel like eating anymore of his candy, and was already feeling sick to his stomach.

He slipped through the crowd and found the cutest child he could. It was a rosy cheeked little tot with big blue eyes and curly blonde hair that reminded him of Cloud. "Hi, Baby Cloud!"

The little boy cocked his head at him curiously, but said nothing.

"Want my candy! I can't give you the kind that Big Cloud likes, but you can have this kind!" Zack babbled to him, pouring the remainder of his chocolate fruit into the child's palm. He began to eat his unexpected treat quickly, as if he were afraid Zack might change his mind. "Bye bye , Baby Cloud!"

Zack threw the small parchment that was holding his candy down and looked around. The constellation of faces surrounding him made him feel even sicker to his stomach. He went searching for a place to relieve himself of the offensive candy.

An alley served as the perfect storage for his waste, and frowned as he vomited up more blood than anything. It left him feeling hungry, so he ate his fill of partygoers. He drank their blood and absorbed their happiness, and was left feeling perfectly jolly.

After he was satisfied, he wanted to go home. Cloud had filled his brain with promises of loud sex upon their return. He scratched his cheek, wondering where home had gone. They moved so much that he didn't even know the name of the city they were currently residing in. Or the one prior, for that matter.

And so Zack wandered around for a bit, asking several people to take him home. Most looked him over thoughtfully before shaking their heads, deciding that the price such a handsome rent boy would ask would be too much for them to pay.

"Will you take me home?" Zack asked again, hoping an elderly grandmother would take pity on him and tell him where home was.

"Twenty years prior, you can bet your pretty bits I would've," The old woman crowed, and didn't spare him another look as she went about her way.

Zack began to get a little worried. How was he going to go home if nobody would tell him where home was? Then he felt a soft hand land on his shoulder.

Zack turned to regard the owner, and his eyes widened. He was looking up at the most handsome face he'd ever seen. Not pretty like Seph or Gen or Cloud, but _handsome_. Rugged. Chiseled. His blue eyes were deep set and gentle. His dark hair fell on his bare shoulders, his shirt cast aside on such a warm night. Zack's eyes floating across this man's defined chest and hard, rippling stomach in blatant desire.

The stranger looked at Zack's teenage, leather clad body with just as much wonder. "…How much?"

"Will _you _take me home…?" Zack whispered hoarsely, ignoring the man's question.

"Depends," He smiled shyly, sending Zack's desire downwards. He liked to see a smile on this man's face. "Can I afford you?"

"Afford me," Zack nodded, wanting to agree with whatever the man said.

"Well then," He chuckled softly. "How much?"

How much? How much? What an odd question. Zack's eyes searched the street for an answer, and found one on a bar's sign. _Cold mug of ale, 2 gil_.

"2 gil," Zack answered confidently.

The man's jaw dropped to his chest in shock, "2 _gil_?"

Zack nodded happily and bounced a little, feeding off the stranger's sudden eagerness. "Yes!"

"Wait," the man held up a finger, suddenly suspicious. "What exactly do you _do_ for 2 gil?"

Zack didn't understand, and didn't feel like trying. He was horny and tired of standing around and talking. So he approached the man, and his greedy hands came into contact with the man's moist skin and glided over hard muscle. "…I'm Zack..!"

A name? Slowly, and uncertainly, the man responded. "…I'm Angeal."

"I wanna go home with _you_!"

Angeal weighed this in his mind, and decided that paying extra for the frills was well worth it if he had to. Zack was the hottest and cheapest whore he'd ever heard of. Of course, he'd never actually bought one before, but figured he'd have to pay at least twenty times as much for someone of any sort of quality.

Then a pang of fear shot through Angeal, making him rethink if he even wanted to go through with this at all. He'd been lonely… but this lonely?

Zack smiled at him as he made his decision, and hardened his resolve. He quickly curled an arm around Zack's shoulders and guided him towards his nearby residence.

"It's not much," Angeal babbled, suddenly nervous. He was a carpenter, and his home was behind his small woodworking shop. It suddenly seemed filthy and common with this gorgeous young thing by his side.

"This isn't home," Zack accused.

"Um, this is my shop. I'm just a carpenter," He felt silly for making up excuses for his living to a prostitute, but he was terribly nervous. And frankly, the boy carried himself like an ignorant prince rather than a rent boy.

"…Where's Cloud?" He asked, pulling away from Angeal to inspect the place as if he owned it.

Angeal frowned, and looked around. "Well… in the sky, I'd imagine?"

Zack quickly forgot what he was upset about as he turned back to Angeal. He slowly approached him, figuring that even if they weren't _home_ home, they were indoors at least! Indoors was where fucking happened, he learned that lesson a long time ago.

Zack smiled and pressed himself to Angeal's side, greedily feeling the toned lines of his body. "I like you!"

Angeal chuckled self consciously. "I… appreciate that."

Zack bounced in excitement and leaned up to kiss Angeal, who was severely taken aback, although pleasantly surprised. He never expected to receive willing kisses from a prostitute, and was slow to warm against the teen's lips.

Zack's sweetness and eagerness made Angeal's stomach drop in guilt. He gently tried to push him away, but the more he resisted the tighter the younger man's arms locked around his neck.

Zack whined into the kiss, "Be naked now?…"

Angeal began to obediently unbuckle his belt and lower his zipper, letting the swell of his erection free. Zack took one look at it and was rendered speechless for the first time in his vampiric existence. He dropped to his knees in awe, and moved closer to taste the engorged length that peeked out from Angeal's pants. .

Angeal planted his feet to not sway against the sudden assault, and buried his fingers in Zack's bouncy, dark hair. His mouth was terribly skillful, and he eagerly engulfed Angeal's entire cock. He wagged his head a bit, trying to work down every inch he could, and moaned around the hard length.

Zack pressed his tongue against the underside of the tasty flesh and sucked, pulling away to pleasure the handsome stranger who was kind enough to try and take him home. Zack gasped before plunging down again, working the muscles and functions of his mouth just the way his lovers had taught him.

Suddenly, Angeal was gripping his hair hard. Zack dug his fingers into the man's strong, hair dusted thighs and held him there, letting the hot, shooting fluid from his cock run down his throat effortlessly. He guessed when Angeal was finished and pulled back, sucking down the remaining drops drizzling from the slit.

Zack was out of breath as he let Angeal's spent erection slip from his lips and used Angeal's forearms to pull himself up to his feet. He tried to put his arms around Angeal's neck, but instead of more of his scratchy, tasty kisses, he was pushed away.

"Thank you," Angeal handed him a roll of money without looking at it. "You were great."

"Wow, thanks!" Zack quickly took the money, but opened his arms again to embrace the amazing man he'd found.

"Keep the change," Angeal briskly curled an arm around Zack's shoulders and lead him to the door. He opened it and gently ushered Zack outside.

Zack again, was truly speechless. After taking the sudden shot down the throat, he was so horny he could barely see straight. He had barely been kissed, not touched at all, and was now being kicked out of the house!

"What?" Zack squawked as the door was closed in his face. He knocked intently, and in response the lamp in the window was blown out, the curtain closed, and he was left alone on the dark street.

Zack wanted to cry. He wanted to, but he couldn't quite make it happen.

"Finally!" Genesis' voice sounded. "I've been looking for you!"

"Genesis!" Zack opened his arms and went to him.

Genesis held him tightly, surprised that the usually horny demon wasn't humping at him. "…Are you alright, Zack?"

Zack grinned at him and nodded. "Yeah! I went down on my new friend Angeal, and look what he gave me!"

He immediately handed over the cash to Genesis, as he wasn't allowed to carry money. Genesis regarded it wearily, but pocketed it as he turned to walk away. "Well, now I feel like a pimp. Zack sweetheart, you can't suck dick for money. You can do it for free if you like someone, but don't take any money next time, okay?"

Zack nodded, but said nothing. He looked sadly at the darkened house for a moment before he followed Genesis.

"…You're being quiet," the redhead remarked. "Pissed off because the stud left you hanging?"

Zack just grinned stupidly, but had uncharacteristic thoughts storming through his head. They weren't focused on mindless rutting for a change, they were centered on the kind blue eyes of the hunky, mysterious man that he'd blown.

Genesis took Zack's hand, "Let's get home, Cloud and Seph are worried about you… and I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping you with your little problem."

Zack followed Genesis' lead, staying quiet and wading through his own oddly sentimental thoughts. Once they arrived home, Zack's head seemed to be in order again : empty. He went running up to the door, scratching happily at it while Genesis unlocked it from the outside.

Once it was open he dashed inside, calling Cloud's name. He ran to the bed where his blonde was tucked beside Sephiroth.

Cloud sat up and threw the blanket off of him to rise to his feet in paternal relief and anger, "Where did you go! I looked everywhere for you!"

Zack filled him in on all the important details. "I found a baby _you_! I gave him my candy and threw up everywhere, so I ate some more and then met Angeal – …" Zack swallowed before he went on. " He was huge! So I sucked his cock and he even gave me _money _for it!"

"Zack!" Cloud gasped.

"Perfect," Sephiroth responded calmly. Nothing surprised him at this point, "Just what we need to get thrown out of the city in record time."

"Oh, come you two. He didn't mean anything by it," Genesis tsked, helping Zack undress for bed. "The guy was smoking hot, wasn't he Zack?"

"Yeah!" Zack agreed, turning and twisting to help Genesis rid him of the cat suit. He was always more cooperative to get out of his clothes than getting into them. "He was hairy! I liked it."

"Gross," Cloud commented, sliding back into bed.

"Not gross!" Zack cried, his pretty face then lit up with admiration as his eyes became far away. "He's hot!..."

Genesis settled the matter, "He _was_ hot, Cloud."

Cloud looked between the two of them carefully, wondering why he felt like he was left out on an interesting secret. "Well... so what?"

Genesis met his eyes mischievously. "So what, indeed?"

"Why are you encouraging this?" Cloud pouted.

"Why are you jealous?" Genesis retorted.

"Why are you an _asshole_?" Cloud roared, suddenly furious.

Sephiroth put an arm around him, "Calm down, baby. There's no reason to be jealous."

"I'm _not_!" Cloud snarled, jerking away from Sephiroth. "I just don't see what the big deal is about some random _hairy_ guy."

Genesis smiled knowingly while ridding Zack of the rest of his binding clothes. "Your pet needs some attention… the hot, hairy guy left him hanging."

Genesis slid into bed beside Sephiroth, and closed his eyes. Sephiroth just shrugged at Cloud and curled up beside his redhead. Zack stood there, eyes downcast. After a few moments of silence he looked up. "...Mad at me."

Cloud shook his head, all anger gone. He reached out to tug on Zack's hand. "No I'm not."

"Good!" Zack cried, kissing Cloud before throwing him onto the mattress. He quickly vanquished any jealousy Cloud might have had with his body, and Cloud went to sleep with a satisfied smile.

But Zack went to sleep with the stranger on his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack shot awake with a thought, which had never happened before.

"Genesis!" He shouted suddenly, causing the redhead's eyes to shoot open.

"What?" He snorted, and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was barely five in the evening.

"Angeal gave me money!" Zack stated loudly.

Genesis frowned, while Sephiroth and Cloud shifted and snored louder against the noise. "Yes, he did."

"I should give it back!"

"...Why?"

"Angeal isn't like _us_! He eats food! Like we used to! If he gave me all his money, he won't have any to buy food with!" Zack said, earnestly staring in the dark.

Genesis had to take several long, silent moments to process this. "...Right..."

"I should give him his money back, or else he'll be hungry!" Zack declared, his blue eyes moving softly in his sockets to process the rare physical act of thinking.

"...You wanna give the money back?" Genesis groaned. "Are you serious?"

"Please!" Zack implored, his pretty face completely serious.

Genesis had very lofty plans for the hefty chunk of cash that Zack had unintentionally earned, but decided that golden theatre binoculars could wait for another time. "Okay, you can visit him tonight and return it."

Zack's legs began to kick their way out of the blanket, until he kicked Sephiroth in the leg. The silver haired angel shot awake with a growl, "Zack, _be still_."

Zack hesitated at the impatient tone, but whimpered, "Angeal's hungry!"

It had been only a few short years since Zack had been introduced to a godlike existence, but it had been centuries since Sephiroth had worried about being hungry of all things. "Who cares?"

Zack frowned. "...Me?"

Cloud removed his sleeping mask with a sharp grunt. "Shut up! Everyone just shut up!"

Genesis gave him a rough shove that would have sent him rolling onto the floor if Sephiroth hadn't grabbed him at the last moment. Genesis pointed a finger at him, "Stop being a bitch."

Cloud scowled. "Why are we awake right now?"

Zack squeezed Cloud's face with his fingers. "Angeal is hungry!"

Cloud's puffed out fish lips spoke between Zack's fingers. "Tho what?"

Zack's lower lip trembled. "I don't want him to be hungry!..."

"What's he talking about?" Cloud asked, turning his eyes to his older lovers.

"He wants to return the money Angeal gave him for sucking his dick," Genesis told him. "I think he should."

Zack nodded swiftly in agreement, and Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders, "If he really wants to."

"If the service was rendered, why should he return anything? It's out of the question. I don't want him going back there," Cloud pulled his mask back over his eyes and curled up moodily,

Genesis grabbed Cloud's sleeping mask and snapped it against his forehead. "I'm tired of your attitude, young man. Have a heart, for fuck's sake."

"It's hard to have a heart at five o'clock!" Cloud defended, rubbing his abused hairline. "...If he wants to take it back, he can."

"It's decided, then," Genesis nodded, and rubbed Zack's neck. "So get a little more sleep sweetie, and then you can take it back to him. Alright?"

Zack stayed wide awake while the rest of them shifted to seek the remaining hours of sleep. He could only think of Angeal, and his deep, kind blue eyes.

When deep night arrived, the three woke. Cloud sat up, tossing his sleeping mask on the floor, and inadvertently hitting Zack with it. He was sitting cross legged on the floor, staring up at him.

"Open the door!" Zack smiled.

"You're... already dressed," Cloud blinked. "How in the _hell_ did you dress yourself!"

Zack was still smiling. "Gotta go! Door?"

Cloud was still in shock. "Why the _fuck_ did you never dress yourself before?"

"Gotta go!" Zack repeated, his fair face becoming impatient. "Door?"

Genesis grinned sleepily over Cloud's shoulder. "But Zack, you don't have the money to return to Angeal, yet."

Zack didn't seem to mind, and continued to pout up at them. "He's hungry!"

"Just open the damn door," Sephiroth made his way to the bathroom, but not without briefly weaving his fingers into Zack's dark hair to scratch his head. He stopped to lean down, and brushed his lips across Zack's before disappearing into the bathroom.

"You'll need this," Genesis told him, taking the roll of cash from the tin on the nightstand, and tucking it into Zack's collar. "Don't go anywhere else. Go straight to Angeal's place, return the money, fuck him if you want to, then come home. Are you listening to me, Zack?"

If he was listening, Zack didn't show it. He simply looked at the barred door until Genesis made his way over with the key and unlocked it.

Cloud rushed to the door. "Do you remember where you found him last night, Gen? Shouldn't you draw him a map or something?"

"Do you think it would do any good?" Genesis pondered, looking into Zack's vacant eyes.

"...No." Cloud decided, and yanked Zack into a long hug before he was unleashed into the night on his own. "Zack, will you be careful for me?"

Zack nipped Cloud's cheek, almost seeming to forget about his mission as he continued kissing across his face to his lips. Cloud didn't want to let his precious pet out by himself, but prayed to whoever was listening that he would be successful and find his way home again. He'd never intentionally let Zack out alone, and the thought suddenly seemed unbearable as Genesis unlocked the door.

"Someone should go with him!" Cloud cried, squeezing Zack's neck into another desperate hug.

It fell on deaf ears as Genesis opened the door. Zack pushed away from Cloud and sprinted outside.

"I love you, Genesis! I love you, Cloud! I love Sephiroth, too!" He shouted merrily, waved at them and then disappeared into the night.

Cloud was nearly in tears as Genesis closed and locked the door. "What if something happens?"

"I won't let anything happen," Genesis assured him. But it was a lie.

Satan had been watching Zack very closely, and had spoken to Genesis about the matter of a weak link in his clan. Zack needed to prove himself, and Genesis saw this as the perfect opportunity. During his sleep he'd proposed the task to Satan, who agreed that it would be a fitting test of Zack's mental dexterity.

If Zack could actually pull this off, Satan would accept him as a functional member of their clan. But if he couldn't do something as simple as return money to a human and get laid in the process… Zack simply wasn't fit to be one of them.

Genesis _loved_ Zack, and didn't realize just how much he loved him until he was faced with the idea of not having him. But the amount of moving, running, and danger that Zack had brought his family was unacceptable. He would not risk Cloud, Sephiroth or himself for the dark haired demon anymore.

If it had to be the three of them or Zack… it would be the three of them.

If Zack saw the sun, he'd suffer a terrible demise and then he sent to Hell where he would assume eternal duties in the Demon Army. In time, all three of them could visit him, but it would never be the same. Zack would be living a different life without them. A new home, a new career, new friends, new lovers… he wouldn't be their pet, anymore.

Satan also promised that Cloud would be gifted a second chance to reproduce, but it would be a tragic waste since he did it so artfully the first time.

In only five short years, Zack had shown an incredible amount of potential; Cloud had created an extraordinarily powerful energy vampire. If the brainless, batty demon could just prove that he could make it home in one piece, things would begin to look up.

Genesis certainly hoped he did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Zack dashed out onto the street and into the reality of the warm summer night, he stopped to ponder where he was, and where he was going next. He tried to think back to the previous night, and where he had found the wonderful Angeal.

He tried to remember where he began. The parade site! It was the main street in the town they currently lived, it was where they usually went every night to stalk their latest victims.

Zack found that street easily enough, and sniffed around until he found his own bloody vomit staining the side of a building. He remembered being sick, and remembered wandering around for some time afterwards. There was no way to retrace his exact steps, and everything in the new city looked so familiar and alien at the same time.

He just couldn't remember.

Feeling slightly defeated, Zack decided to let his intuition guide him. He walked around the city, hoping to see something that sparked some sort of recognition.

Satan himself decided to give him a hint.

"How much?"

Zack's neck jerked to take in a stranger that crept out of an alleyway. Angeal had asked him the same puzzling question the night before. This person definitely wasn't Angeal, and seemed to be suffering from some terrible flesh eating disease.

The stranger didn't have a nose, but rather a hole in the center of his face. In a slightly nasal, gooey timbre, the leper asked again, "How much?"

Words from another lifetime bubbled up the back of Zack's throat, and without really understanding what they meant anymore, he heard himself murmur earnestly, "May God _bless_ you."

The leper seemed to be repelled by that statement, and left Zack alone on the sidewalk. He shrugged it off and returned to his mission, feeling a step closer in finding Angeal.

He walked on until things began to look familiar, maddeningly familiar. Zack decided to wait for a sign.

It fell on top of his head.

Zack was knocked out for several moments, and came to when a gentle hand lightly smacked the side of his face. "Are you alright?"

Zack slowly sat up. His thoughts felt slow in his brain, and he blinked until the spots had cleared from his vision. He then found what had so rudely knocked him unconscious – a bar's hanging sign that merrily declared – _Mug of cold ale 2 gil_.

"Yeah!" Zack agreed with it.

The kind stranger who'd stopped to help him seemed puzzled. "Do you need help getting home?"

Zack closed his eyes. "Where is..." and he reached deep within his memories, searching for something that was resting on the tip of his tongue. His eyes shot open, "The carpenter! Where is the carpenter?"

"Mr. Hewley?" The man scratched his head. "You're right, I should probably get that sign fixed."

Zack was still woozy but managed to get up onto his feet. "Where's Angeal?"

"Well, his shop's about two streets thataway," the man pointed, and Zack was off. "I don't think it's open at this time of night, though!"

After knocking on two unsuccessful doors, Zack was positive he'd found the correct place. He made a fist and banged the red wooden door until he saw the lamp in the window lit and heard the locks turn from inside.

Angeal himself answered, "Yes?"

"I found you! It's me, Zack!" With a broad smile, Zack began to dig around in his collar for the roll of money. He held it out to Angeal. "You need this!"

The man stared for a moment, then shook his head. "You... don't have a reason to be here. I don't have anything left to give you."

Zack's hands and fingers waved around, trying to do the talking for him. His brain finally caught up, "You gave me this, but I don't need it! _You_ need it!"

Angeal shook his head. "I don't understand what you're trying to pull, but we had an... arrangement. You performed, and I paid you. I don't want you coming around here again."

And with that, Angeal closed the door on Zack. Who began to bawl loudly. He couldn't produce actual tears, but after two moments of the anguished noise, the door flew back open. "What do you want?"

"You! Now!" Zack begged. "Please?"

"I already told you, I don't have any money left!" Angeal sighed, leaning his head against the door in fatigue.

"Have this!" Zack argued, and forced the wad of money into Angeal's hand. "Now you have money! Will you fuck me, please? I _need _you!"

"…Are _you_ paying _me_?" Angeal asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Zack hoped being agreeable would breed more positivity, and hopefully lead to an invitation inside.

"I'm sorry," Angeal declared sternly and thrust the wad of cash against Zack's chest. "I'm not sure what sort of backwards scam you've got going, but I don't fuck for money."

"But you need money for food!" Zack told him earnestly. "I don't need any money! I don't eat! And Genesis buys my clothes!"

Angeal had been hanging on every word, trying to figure out what the young man was getting at, and cocked his head in confusion. "You don't eat?"

Zack shook his head enthusiastically. "Nope! Can I come inside?"

Without waiting for an answer, Zack launched himself at Angeal. The man was taken aback when the leather clad hooker wrapped his arms around his neck and hung like a child. He felt warm kisses against his cheek and neck, and leaned into the unexpected affection for a moment, before his reasoning got the better of him.

This young man was a brilliant hustler, great at giving head, and seemed as though he had a dynamite ass. But he was just that – a hustler.

"Listen…" Angeal began, until he caught the sight of one of his neighbors. She was watching from her window with a perplexed expression. The last thing Angeal needed after his wife died was to be seen with a male prostitute hanging on him. It wasn't even so much for his own reputation… nobody needed to know why they'd never produced children.

Angeal squashed that thought and quickly pulled Zack inside. He shut the door and peeled the young man off of him, "Listen. You can't come around here like this. Zack, was it?"

Zack nodded, not even remotely close to letting go of his thick, precious man.

Angeal looked at the ceiling in exasperation. "Do you want some tea or something?"

"YES!" Zack cried. He loved the feeling of balls against his face.

But instead of unzipping his pants to let his impressive, delicious cock free, Angeal then turned towards the small kitchen. Zack hung on his back like an oversize monkey, waiting for any sign of the larger man to remove his clothes. Instead, he began a fire under his stove to heat a small kettle of water.

There was something familiar in this. Zack slowly lowered himself to the floor and watched Angeal put a pinch of leaves into the kettle once it was boiling.

The quiet made Angeal a bit edgy. He looked at Zack, taking note of his wonder at the sight of the simple domestic task of preparing tea. "…Do you like tea?"

"Yeah! My mom made it for me a lot…" Zack suddenly recalled. "I was really sick."

Angeal glanced at him. He didn't see any visible sores on the young man, but then again… he was covered neck to toe. He got a sinking feeling, "…Are you sick now?"

"No," Was all Zack said.

Angeal decided to just leave it at that. But he ventured to ask, "Is your mother still… alive?"

Zack suddenly came up from whatever place of internal reflection he'd been in, and looked up at Angeal and grinned, "I don't know!"

"Who are you staying with now?" Angeal asked as he stirred the tea in the boiling kettle. "Do you have any family in this city?"

Zack gushed, "I love my family! Cloud – he made me better, that was a looong time ago, I think! I love him so much, and I wanna fuck him _all_ the time! And Sephiroth is really hot, he has looong hair and pretty eyes and has the biggest dick out of all of us! Way smaller than _yours'_ though!" Zack paused to smile at Angeal dreamily before continuing. "And Genesis is _ooold_! Don't say that, he gets mad, but he's really bendy and flexible and has soft skin! He has red hair! Even his pubes are red!"

Angeal smiled and poured two cups of tea while Zack spoke. "I don't have any sugar."

Zack frowned deeply at this, "I _like_ sugar!"

"Well, someone took all my money last night," Angeal smiled as he blew the steam off the top of his cup.

"That's why I brought it back!" Zack laughed, and took a long gulp of his scalding hot tea.

Angeal watched in horror, waiting for the young man to shriek from the burn. But Zack only swallowed the liquid, and then drank the rest in another large gulp.

Angeal shrugged, figuring the tea wasn't as hot as he thought it was, and took a mouthful of it. Almost immediately, he spat it back into the cup, "Christ!"

"Hurt?" Zack demanded, looking Angeal over in concern.

"Hot," Angeal managed to correct him, setting the cup down and fanning air into his mouth. "How did you not burn your tongue?"

Before Angeal could stop him, Zack came forward and pressed his mouth to his. He pried it open and a warm, slick tongue came into contact with his injured one. It was a genius distraction from the pain as Zack sucked his tongue into his mouth, letting it go only to smear sweet kisses across his lips.

"Be careful!" Zack scolded in a whisper.

Angeal was a bit too enamored to do anything but nod. Seeing the tranquil look in the other man's dark blue eyes, Zack seized his chance. He leaned up for another languid kiss, letting his hands slide between Angeal's clothes and his warm skin. When Zack felt hands finally come to rest on his hips, his knees nearly buckled.

"Here!" Zack pulled away with a grunt, and felt in the collar of his cat suit for the key. He found it, and put it in Angeal's hand. "Let me out!"

Angeal looked at the small key, and at the lock at Zack's throat. He almost wondered if it was some sort of trick… some sort of 'you open it, you buy it' kind of scheme. But he didn't care at that point. He'd be in debt for the rest of his life if that's what it took to sleep with Zack. He turned the small lock and yanked down the zipper.

What was hidden underneath wasn't some leprous mess, or some indication that he'd been tricked. It was a toned, aroused young body that shivered when the warm air hit it. Zack pulled his arms out of the sleeves, and shimmied to get the sticky leather off of his hips. He toed off his boots and kicked out of the suit until he was bare.

He straightened up and looked Angeal in the eyes. He was rightfully unashamed of his gorgeous nudity, and pressed it against Angeal's clothes.

"Do you like me?" Zack asked softly. There was want, and need, and invitation in his bright eyes. He wasn't a prostitute. And if he was, he was off the clock.

Angeal reached behind his head and pulled his shirt off in one harsh motion. He then untied his loose pants and let them pool around his feet. Zack stared at Angeal's body, at the thick, heavy erection that hung between his legs. If ever there was perfection, Angeal embodied it in every way. But maybe the thing that propelled his godly body from beautiful to irresistible was the demure, unassuming way he held himself, almost as though he had something to be shy about.

Zack pressed even closer to him, and shuddered in delight when Angeal's warm hands found his skin. They were gentle on his body, and moved from his chest to his sides.

Zack wasn't one to sit and ponder on his existence, he lived for each moment. But he couldn't help but think, just for a fleeting second, that he hadn't felt so alive since the first time Cloud touched him.

It opened up a can of thoughts in Zack's mind about his experiences since then. Genesis, Sephiroth… these new hands on him gave him a fonder appreciation for the two accidental loves of his life. He loved them all. And they didn't have to love him in return… but he knew they did. Sephiroth with his secret, subtle signs of affection; a guiding hand on the small of his back while they hunted together, sharing baths in the middle of the day while Cloud and Genesis slept, and long, probing kisses that seemed to last forever. And Genesis; a never ending fountain of patience and strength, all pretty red hair and amused, sparkling blue eyes.

And now Angeal. Zack didn't overanalyze how he felt, and when the notion passed through his mind that he might _love_ this handsome, well endowed carpenter with kind eyes and rippling abs… he knew it was true.

He loved Angeal! With the joy of this revelation, Zack leapt up at him.

The man staggered again under Zack's sudden weight, but this time it was more than welcome. He took his armful and walked over to his meager kitchen table. It wasn't much, but it would do. He felt Zack pressing kisses against his cheek and neck, and smiled as the soft touch sent goosebumps flying across his skin.

He had to pry the young man off of him, but eventually got him to sit on the table. Zack looked up at him, lying back on his elbows eagerly. "Fuck me!"

Angeal chuckled a little at the blunt request. "Can't I look a little bit first?"

Zack grabbed his knees and spread himself wide. "See?"

"…Yeah," Angeal murmured, and took a seat at the table. He was at the perfect height to see everything Zack had, to appreciate every inch of him. He kissed his smooth chest, and ran his tongue over one of the young man's small, brown nipples. He smiled when it caused Zack to squirm a little bit, and pulled it into his mouth to suck.

"Bite me, bite me, bite me!" Zack chanted breathlessly, unable to stay still. He writhed on the table, one of his feet restlessly tapping on the back of Angeal's chair. He obeyed Zack's request and nibbled softly. The teenager quaked, arching up off the table and against Angeal. "Harder! Bite me!"

Angeal bit down as hard as he dared, then quickly moved to the neglected nipple and gave it the same treatment. He'd never seen someone to utterly responsive, and so shamelessly demanding. Zack knew what made him feel good, and wasn't shy about asking for it.

"Suck my cock!" Zack gasped down at him.

"No."

An expression of utter shock exploded on Zack's face, then quickly melted to desperation and fear. "PLEASE!"

"No," Angeal repeatedly coolly, and began to leisurely kiss down the young man's toned, dark skinned torso.

"Pleeeease?" Zack groaned sadly and let his head drop onto the table with a dull thud.

Angeal didn't reply, and instead focused on the small, tight belly button that was centered on Zack's stomach. Every inch of him was shuddering, like a virgin on hyper drive that could barely stand to be touched. Angeal decided that he could get used to such a unguarded partner.

He ran a hand over one of Zack's thighs, squeezing the delicate flesh before pushing it up. The curve of Zack's ass came up off the table, and Angeal was mesmerized. The young man was beyond fit, and his ass was a perfect, hard and unbelievably inviting.

Angeal kissed one of the soft skinned cheeks. Zack's hands crept down and covered Angeal's, "Fuck me!"

Again, Angeal didn't reply and instead sucked the flesh into his mouth, between his teeth. He sucked until he left a small, red patch behind. Zack's hole was clenching in impatience, and Angeal watched it while moving to the other cheek. He raked his teeth down the sensitive skin, and bit down.

Zack positively screamed. Angeal laughed a little bit, hoping against hope that none of his neighbors came knocking to check on him. That worry certainly didn't stop him from continuing to torture Zack by biting across his firm, pretty ass. The teen was humping air, his ass was begging to get fucked, and it was the hottest thing that Angeal had ever seen in his life.

He licked a wet path from his bite marks to Zack's pulsing hole. It clenched against his tongue, then relaxed eagerly. Angeal thrust his tongue in briefly while one hand trailed up to cup Zack's tight, aching balls.

"Angeal!" Zack bellowed, both hands clawing at the wooden tabletop. He lifted his head to look down, and convulsed at the sight of a brunette head between his thighs. Angeal looked up at him, his eyes playful but in total control of the situation.

Zack was speechless. His groin was flexing up instinctively, searching for release. Angeal's lips came up and wrapped around one of Zack's balls, sucking hard while two fingers pushed into his ass.

To Angeal's surprise, that was all the demon needed. He was coming, his hips popping off the table as his cock spurted in heavy waves. Several drops landed on Angeal's cheek, and he stuck his tongue out to taste at it with a smile. He continued to fuck Zack with his fingers, watching his pretty cock jump with every curl of his fingers until it finally began to soften against his stomach.

"Need to cool down?" Angeal asked huskily, suddenly noticing the wrenching tightness between his legs. He absent mindedly pulled at it, quelling the fierce ache for the moment.

But to his surprise, Zack shook his head violently, "NO! Fuck me! Please!"

Angeal stood up and kicked the chair backwards. He spat down at his cock and rubbed the meager amount of wetness over his reddened head. He then swiped a hand across Zack's splattered stomach to add to the slickness.

He positioned himself at Zack's hungry opening, letting the teen get up to his elbows to watch. Once he was sure Zack was ready, he rumbled, "Breathe in."

Zack took a gulp of air that turned into a sharp cry. Angeal pushed himself halfway in on the first thrust. He didn't give Zack any time to prepare for the second, he pulled out shallowly to slam in the rest of the way.

Zack's vision spun, and he actually thought he was about to lose consciousness. He couldn't even make a sound, he couldn't find the air. Only when Angeal had loosened him up enough to establish a rhythm did Zack manage to make a sound – and it was a heavy purr.

Something inside the demon was content for the first time since he became reborn. There was an itch deep down that was finally getting scratched. Zack laid passively on the table, gazing up at his new god. Angeal was fucking him like he _needed_ to be fucked.

Where had this man been all his life? Zack panted, "Angeal…"

"You alright?" Angeal managed to ask, not that his concern slowed the blunt, steady pounding of his hips against Zack's inverted ass.

"I…" Zack mumbled dreamily. "…I'm _yours_."

Angeal laughed at that. "I'll take you."

Zack could only nod against the table. He was eventually able to move again, and came up to his elbows to watch Angeal's thick base moving in and out of him. His cock was still soft against his thigh, but it was slowly reviving. Zack lazily touched himself, lifting his balls to give himself a better view of Angeal as he tore his way inside of him.

Zack let his balls fall, and instead touched Angeal's trembling stomach. The man was a beast in waiting, he was holding back for the cue that Zack was ready for more.

If he had been mortal, he'd probably shy away from the promise of a truly brutal fuck. But he wasn't. And this certainly wasn't going to kill him.

On the contrary. Angeal was bringing him to life.

Zack smiled, and tickling his fingers up Angeal's flexing body. His fingertips reaching Angeal's lips, and they parted to lick, suck and bite. Zack scraped his fingernails against Angeal's tongue, and the man growled low in his throat.

"Hard…" Zack actually heard his voice waver, fear and anticipation mixed deliciously in his mind. He was _afraid_ of Angeal. He shivered, and his legs curled around Angeal's hips to brace himself. "Harder…"

Angeal didn't react immediately. It was gradual, but eventually his hips began to jerk forward quickly, only to pause and nuzzle against Zack, punctuating each heavy thrust with a sharp burst of pleasure. Eventually, he was pounding against Zack's body, ripping him apart over and over.

Never had Zack been so paralyzed. He found the voice to groan, if only to prove to Angeal that he was utterly enjoying the experience. Eventually he caught enough breath to speak, "Feels so good!"

Angeal moved even harder against him, and Zack realized that the kitchen table had scooted clear across the room. It was now trapped against the far wall, and tapped against it with every deep pull and push of Angeal's hips. Zack sat up, arms out to embrace him.

Angeal caught him and pulled him up, managing to remain buried inside him. Zack kissed him with everything he had, pausing only when he realized he'd bitten the side of Angeal's mouth wide open. He groaned at the taste of blood, the only thing holding him back from eating this perfect man alive was the fact that if he did… Angeal wouldn't be there, anymore.

Zack ripped himself out of the kiss. Angeal was gazing at him, his mouth beautifully bloody.

"You really want to play rough?" He asked.

Zack licked at his own lips, still tasting Angeal's blood clinging there. "…Yeah!"

Angeal pulled out and dropped Zack. Before he could even settle on his feet, Angeal seized his shoulder and spun him around. He pushed Zack down onto the table, squeezing the back of his neck hard enough to make the demon choke for air.

"You're about to come harder than you ever have in your life," Angeal told him, and Zack felt utterly impaled as he shoved his way back inside.

Zack was still searching for air, but couldn't move. He was helplessly pinned, and the wicked, lustful energy Angeal was releasing only made dark desire rise in him. His teeth were totally bared, and scraped against the wood as he fought to breathe. Angeal was blocking any air from relieving the burn in his chest, and he felt pressure throughout his entire body.

It built and built as pure sensation thrilled through Zack's body. He was thinking in colors, and they were red, bright warnings punctuated by the deep, soulless green of demonic desire fulfilled. It felt like Angeal's cock was pushing halfway up his spine. It felt like dying _should_ feel – glorious, inescapable, and real.

Angeal was about to murder him in the most amazing way possible. Zack was enthralled, and so locked in that very moment in time, he forgot that he _couldn't_ be murdered. He didn't even need to breathe, it was a habit. But the stranglehold Angeal had on him was good enough to fully submerge him in the violent fantasy.

Murder! Sex! Death! Fuck! Before Zack knew it, the pressure had built so strongly in his body that he blew apart in a powerful, wet combustion of pleasure. And then, Angeal let go of his neck.

He pulled in air to his deprived body, and felt wave after wave of euphoria. His lower stomach clenched when he didn't have anything left to give, but couldn't stop the pulsing. His orgasm threatened to swallow him whole, it was destroying him.

Angeal's big hands were on his neck again, this time to hold him in place. "Don't you fucking squirm away from me," he was muttering, and locked him in place with his ass presented in the air. He fucked Zack in a perfect, selfish rhythm until a heavy groan was ripped from his throat – the only sound Zack had noticed him make thus far.

Hot, sticky liquid flooded Zack from the inside. His eyes strained in his sockets to look back, but Angeal had him trapped. Instead, Zack closed his eyes and worked his ass, milking that huge cock for everything it had. Angeal's fingers dug into the meat of Zack's neck, making him yelp.

They continued to grip his flesh for several long, pulsating moments. Then, they became utterly gentle against his skin. He petted Zack's hair as he pulled out.

Then both hands cupped Zack's ass, squeezing his cheeks together. "Hold it in."

Zack laughed at that. "Okay!"

Angeal smiled and fondly slapped one of the firm cheeks. "…You're a good sport."

"You're a good fuck!" Zack replied, still boneless against the table.

"Come here," Angeal purred, and scooped Zack up off the table like a boneless cat. Zack laid in his arms, utterly content to be carried to the back of the work studio and into a small bedroom. Angeal dropped him on a slightly lumpy, straw filled mattress and curled beside him.

The modest bed felt like heaven next to the warm, solid carpenter. Zack curiously ran his fingers over the very short, course hair that dusted Angeal's chest. It tapered over his lower stomach and filled out again around his thick groin.

Heavy arms pulled Zack away from his explorations and into an extended embrace. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard Angeal murmur, "We should try to stay awake. I haven't watched the sun rise in a while."

Zack shot up in bed, startling the larger man. "Time to go!"

"What? It's past four," Angeal complained. "Just stay…"

Zack skittered into the kitchen, and began hastily yanking on his cat suit. Angeal watched him in the doorway with a frown, until Zack turned and gave him a large, dazzling smile. "Sorry! Gotta go!"

Angeal decided not to push the issue, at least not conventionally. "Alright… if you don't want any morning sex, it's your call..."

Zack locked his clothing shut with nimble fingers, and tucked the key away into his collar. "Tomorrow night?"

"I'm working all night," Angeal crossed the kitchen to cup Zack's face. "But I could take a break with the proper convincing."

Zack leaned up and greedily kissed Angeal's face, sucking the dried blood from his lips. "You taste so good! I wanna eat you!"

"You too," Angeal agreed, letting the young man kiss him to his heart's content. He was stalling for time, wanting him to tire again, and to stay.

"Alright!" Zack declared, suddenly pushing away. "Bye bye!"

And then, Angeal was watching the boy's retreating form. He stomped through the woodworking studio like he owned it, and opened the front door. He turned back, and to Angeal's increasing amusement, he blew a kiss.

Angeal found himself waving, "…Bye."

Zack gave him a toothy grin, and shut his front door. Then he was out on the street, admiring the odd, purplish hue to the sky. Somewhere outside the city limits, a rooster was crowing.

He debated on whether to find something yummy to eat to quell his empty stomach, or to begin retracing his steps back home. He looked at the sky and scratched his head, wondering how long it took the sun to rise. More curiously, he wondered what would happen if he were to simply stay with Angeal. How nice morning sex would be…

Zack snapped out of his simple musings and began to walk. He thought he was going the proper direction, but couldn't be sure. The sky was turning an even milkier purple, and Zack stopped to appreciate the natural beauty for a moment.

"Sunrises are lovely, aren't they?" a voice whispered into Zack's ear.

He jumped, swatting his ear to beat away the ticklish tingles that reverberated down his neck. He then regarded the man with a smile, "Hello!"

The stranger had long dark hair, and dressed in a pressed, spotless pinstripe suit. His red eyes shone in the dark like stars. Zack stared at the man with wide eyes, "You're hot!"

The man's porcelain doll face curved up into a charming, dimpled smile. "Thank you, Zack."

Zack was elated to be on a first name basis so quickly, and threw open his arms to embrace the kind, beautiful stranger. If only everyone in the world could be so friendly! "What's your name?"

"Vincent," He answered, and kept an arm around Zack as he guided him lazily down the block. "Where are you headed?"

"Oh, I'm going home!" Zack chatted happily. "I have to get there before the sun comes up!"

"Well you don't have much time, do you?" Vincent commented with a squeeze of Zack's arm. "Do you know where you live?"

Zack shook his head sadly. "I forgot!"

"We should be able to figure it out, shouldn't we?" The man said, and pulled Zack around a corner. "What's the building look like?"

Zack squinted his eyes, trying to think of it. "It's a… it's in a graveyard!"

"No," Vincent disagreed gently, nodding to a baker as he opened his shop for the morning breakfast rush. "That was the last place you lived. That was in a place called St. Petersburg, wasn't it?"

"Oh!" Zack smiled, utterly lost in the conversation.

"Where are you living now?" Vincent pressed, carefully stopping Zack from walking in front of a quickly moving carriage. After it passed, they safely crossed the street.

"It's a big building!" Zack decided. "It's a…"

"A…" Vincent guided, "A… fa…fact…"

"A factory!" Zack shrieked with a smile. "You're smart!"

"Thank you," Vincent smiled. "Zack, right now, you live underneath a factory in a city called Moscow."

Zack's eyes went wide, "I _always_ wanted to go to Moscow!"

Vincent couldn't help but laugh, "Welcome."

Zack began to look all around the dark street, taking in the early morning sights of the usually bustling capitol. "Wow!"

"Zack…" Vincent turned his chin, and made eye contact with him. "…Where are we going?"

"The factory!" Zack nodded. He felt warm and bubbly when he looked into Vincent's deep, burning red eyes.

Then, Vincent's eyes lifted. Zack followed his gaze, and there looming above the wooden townhouses that lined the streets was the outline of the very same factory that Zack lived in.

He hopped in the air in victory, "That's where I live! Thanks for helping me!"

"You did all the thinking, Zack…" Vincent said, and leaned forward to grace his lips with a fleeting kiss. Zack was never one to turn down kisses, and met Vincent's tongue.

It held the oddly sweet taste of heavily charred, sickeningly sour human flesh.

It was unexpected and almost appalling, and shocked a gasp from Zack's throat. Vincent pulled away, and Zack leaned up for another taste. But instead, he took a step back and gave Zack a gentle push in the direction of home.

"You should be going," Vincent told him.

Zack turned towards the factory with a nod, and then thought to invite his intriguing new friend inside to meet his family.

But when he turned back, Vincent was gone. Zack was puzzled for a moment, but was more thrilled at the prospect of telling Cloud, Genesis and Sephiroth all about his adventures. He took one last look at the pink and orange light that danced on the horizon, squinting at the natural display of nature's colors.

When he arrived at the entrance to their hideaway, all three were waiting for him. When they saw him enter the room, a different expression filled each man's unique and exquisite features. Genesis' brow was furrowed with guilt, surprise and premature mourning. Sephiroth's fair face was flushed red, his smooth chest blotted with hives that usually appeared when the man was shy, overly worried or nervous.

Cloud was the last one Zack found. He was sitting beside the door, looking up at Zack with an expression of paternal anger, and at the same time – untold gratitude.

With a sob, Cloud leapt up and hugged Zack's waist tightly. Genesis quickly crossed the floor and threw an arm around each of them. Then Sephiroth's long arms engulfed his entire family, and he was placing kisses on the tops of everyone's crowns.

Cloud was the first to speak, "…Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Zack grinned in the warm embrace of his favorite people. He had a million things to say, to tell them about. He'd been out on his own for the first time in his life. He'd had sex with Angeal, a man that actually understood his violent, demonic needs. He'd seen color on the horizon. He'd met an absurdly handsome man named Vincent, who tasted like dead people. He'd come to the realization that he was living in Moscow.

But Zack had already forgotten half of these things. The only thing that came out was, "I love you guys!"

A/N

1 – Mad props to Squaresoft for supplying my faggy vampire story with an actual vampire. Of course Vincent is Satan. Who ELSE was Satan supposed to be? And if you know anything at all about me, you probably know who God is, too. Spoiler : He'd be pretty insulted that Angeal didn't offer him any goddamn tea.

2 – Of course Angeal's part in the story isn't over. You think Zack is gonna give him a moment's peace after that epic fuck? More on him next time.


	5. Angelic Asshole Part 1

Another year slipped by. Time passed at different speeds for each of them.

Even though he couldn't verbally express it, Zack still remembered what it was like to fear death. He woke up every night with intense jubilation at the gift of eternal life. He was barely nineteen when Cloud adopted him into the family and was still a boy at the age of twenty-five. His energy was not waning in the least. Zack felt every second and every minute tick away like a small child, eager for existence and whatever it entailed.

Cloud was now ninety-five-years-old, and time was starting to turn into something that he could mentally stretch out and play with. Everyone he knew in life was now, without a doubt, dead. The fact that he still looked like a boy once disturbed him, but now he'd settled into a smug sort of pride. When he actually was tender and young and working in the print shop, Cloud never spared a moment to look in a mirror or think about his appearance. But when compared to what he should have looked like – decaying in a box somewhere underground – he admired his boyish, doll-like appearance. The world was slowly, gradually changing round him, and he was suspended in an eternal prime to enjoy it.

For Sephiroth, time had stopped mattering long ago. Even when he was alive, Sephiroth had only been concerned with the immediate present because he didn't have the opportunity or desire to look forward to the future or reflect upon the past. He didn't have the freedom to feel anything at all, nor was he educated enough to _know_ that he had no freedom. Freedom was forgetting all about time, and turning one's back on it permanently. His eternal life was punctuated by sleeping, eating, loving, and learning. He moved through his nights unhurried and confident that when the next one came, everything would be as he'd put it the night before. His latest book, his favorite people, and an ever changing backdrop of cities and cultures to slowly investigate at his own leisure – if he felt like it. An outsider might have looked upon this introverted existence as a waste of eternity, but it was the ultimate use of endless life.

And for Genesis, time didn't exist at all. He was a creature that was slightly different than his family members, slightly more evolved. It came with the territory of transcending dimensions. He'd been away on business, visiting Hell, Satan, and the people that he'd known in other incarnations that were technically long ago, but didn't feel that way. To someone as old as Genesis was, a friend met a thousand years prior was just as precious as any of the members of his clan on Earth.

He felt the strings of reality as they slid past his face, and he settled into his home. In the hour before nightfall, his family looked relaxed.

Sephiroth was reading the newspaper as though he had all the time in the world. Zack was lying on his back with his feet on the door, counting the minutes until he could visit his hunky carpenter. And then there was little Cloud, preening his feathery hair in the mirror.

Genesis sucked in air to let out a booming greeting, delightfully startling his lovers. "Hello, boys!"

Three sets of pretty eyes shot to him, and three gorgeous smiles lit up the room.

"How'd it go?" Sephiroth invited Genesis in for a kiss by tilting back his head in his lounge chair. Genesis leaned over and kissed him with languid ease, marveling at the fact that a set of lips could remain so tempting and delicious after over four hundred years of kissing them. He'd never, ever get tired of kissing Sephiroth.

Then the wind was knocked out of Genesis when Zack came running at him, bawling in happiness, "Presents?"

"Not this time, doll," Genesis apologized, kissing Zack as well. The frantic demon's spirits didn't seem dampened by the absence of a gift as he hugged him tightly. Genesis slipped from Zack's grip and crossed the room to his blonde haired, blue eyed prince, "Although… I do have something for _Cloud_."

Cloud's features rippled with an expression of intrigue. "For me?"

"A gift," Genesis thought about his next words carefully as he approached Cloud and accepted an embrace. "Well, an… experience."

Cloud's eyes blinked slowly as he tried to dissect the phrasing. "An _experience_?"

"A new kind of torture," Genesis clarified, and uncurled his arms from around Cloud to dig into his pocket. He then took out a small sack, unknotted the tie, and shook out a small white pill. "This is the latest craze where we come from."

Cloud leaned in for a closer look. "…What is it?"

"What is it!" Zack parroted. Both he and Sephiroth were also in rapt attention, but Sephiroth restrained the reckless demon from bounding over by a quick arm around his waist. Zack whined, but since it was a rarity for Sephiroth to hold him so close, he cuddled in on his lap and relaxed into his confinement.

Genesis didn't usually wish his other lovers away, but he had a feeling that Cloud was the only one in the family who could truly appreciate what he had in his hands.

It was nirvana in pill form, "You swallow this, and everything your brain knows about sensation is reversed. Everything. Soft becomes hard, hot becomes cold… pleasure becomes pain…" Genesis waved the pill around, laughing softly as Cloud's eyes followed it. "…And pain becomes pleasure like you can't even imagine."

"You've got my attention," Cloud murmured, and carefully took the pill from between Genesis' fingers to study it closely. "How long does it last?"

"Until you breach the crest of euphoria," Genesis smiled, oozing seduction. He desperately wanted Cloud to just swallow the damn thing, but Genesis knew that the key to luring him would be tight, controlled self restraint. It was always a difficult battle to _maintain_ self restraint when dealing with a tempting little masochist like Cloud.

"So the drug stops when you have an orgasm?" Cloud clarified.

"When _you_ have an orgasm," Genesis grinned, leaning in close with a sly gleam in his eye.

Cloud blushed slightly, "…Th-then it stops?"

"Then it stops."

"Do you promise?" Cloud looked back up at him, gauging the redhead's eyes for any hint of deception.

"I swear. I did it myself."

"With who?" Sephiroth interjected.

Genesis threw a smile his way. "Daddy."

Sephiroth was beginning to sulk, which was the last thing they needed in the atmosphere for a satisfying session in pleasure perception. Genesis sighed at him, "No penetration, just straight up torture."

"I'll never understand you people," Sephiroth grumbled and pointedly went back to his newspaper while cuddling Zack. But as much as he wanted to project his disinterest, he still hadn't left the room.

Zack was puzzled by everything that was going on, but remained on Sephiroth's lap, who wasn't about to let him free. The very last thing he needed was Zack getting excited and swallowing some stupid hallucinogenic fad drug from Hell.

"It's not required that you understand everything in life, Seph," Genesis retorted, then turned to watch Cloud's inward battle between temptation and fear. He stroked Cloud's bouncy hair like a kitten's fur, gentle and coaxing, and let his fingers trail down to chin. "Cloud understands this, though. Don't you?"

"They torture souls with this? In… Hell?"

"Yes. But only the really, _really_ naughty ones…" Genesis whispered, fanning Cloud's curiosity.

"Wow!" Cloud whispered with genuine fright. "This is a little bit more serious than spanking."

"We've done far more than just frivolous spanking," Genesis reminded him, building his confidence. "You've soared on torment that makes lesser men crumble. You've spilled your seed while enduring the exact same type of torture that undid Christ Himself."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, noisily turning his paper over to read the other side. Zack blinked stupidly, "Who's Christ Himself?"

Cloud ignored them, intent on studying the plain white pill, "But that wasn't like _this_."

"Don't let that fact that it's from Hell intimidate you. You know what you are, Cloud."

"…I'm a demon?" Cloud questioned.

"Don't be humble, Cloud Strife. You know that you are so much more than that," Genesis' fingers dug into his palms, so eager he could barely contain himself. He wanted to just shove the pill down Cloud's damn throat, already. _Restrain… restrain…_ He reminded himself, and spoke with an even calmness. "You _created_ a demon. One day you'll _command_ demons."

"Yeah?" Cloud considered this, regarding Zack with a prideful nod of his head. "Yeah. Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Zack bounced on Sephiroth's lap, who grunted under his weight and jostled him slightly to calm him down.

"Are you ready?" Genesis hissed, close to getting on his knees and begging the blonde to just put it in his mouth, for the love of God!

Then, in an abrupt move that honestly shocked everyone in the room, Cloud slapped his palm against his open mouth and swallowed the pill dry. He gasped from the natural adrenaline that came with such a bold act and looked around the room, expecting an instant change of some sort.

Genesis knew he had a few moments before it hit him. Maybe less, considering his small frame. Sephiroth was looking at them over the top of his paper, not even pretending to be reading. Zack wiggled even harder to be free. "Candy? I want candy!"

"Next time, Zack," Genesis crossed his arms, waiting for Cloud to speak.

Cloud lurched suddenly and sucked in a quick breath. "Oh, wow… I feel… _wet_."

"Fucking weird, isn't it?" Genesis grinned.

Cloud nodded, deliberately touching nothing and holding his arms away from himself, "Yeah it is… I feel numb and wet. I'm… afraid to move. "

"Keep talking to me," Genesis murmured, and stepped closer. "I'm going to touch you... very gently."

"Okay," Cloud nodded.

Genesis wickedly ran feather-light fingertips down Cloud's face. It took Cloud a moment to register what he was feeling, and horror slowly widened his eyes into perfect blue circles surrounded by white. Cloud was not at all prepared, but his system eventually caught up with the sensation and allowed him to react.

He opened his mouth several times before he could finally gasp out an, "Ow!"

Cloud then jerked away from Genesis' touch and cupped his own face to ease the pain, only to shriek again at his own touch. Pain was everywhere, at every single touch. Even his clothes moving against his skin felt like the threat of death itself.

Cloud quickly became hysterical, "Oh God! Oh fuck it hurts! What do I do? Help! Genesis! SEPHIROTH!"

Sephiroth shot up to his feet. Genesis snapped his fingers at him and pointed to the chair, and even though he was slow and reluctant to obey, Sephiroth slowly sat on the edge.

Zack stayed in the circle of his arms, but fought to get near Cloud. "Cloudy Cloud! Cloud needs help!"

"Hold on to him," Genesis said to Sephiroth. He then moved closer to Cloud, but didn't touch him, "Calm down. We're all here and you're safe. Come back to me, Cloud. Right now."

With those strong words from his elder, Cloud's breath slowed down and he calmed just a little bit. But it was enough to steady his body beneath his clothes.

"I'll touch you again– "

"NO!" Cloud cried, taking a step away and wobbling a bit under the disorientation of the drug. He groped for anything to lean against and found their dining table. He didn't feel like there was anything under his feet, like he was suspended in thick, soupy water that electrified him with every tiny move he made. He was starting to drown in the pain of just existing.

"I'm going to touch you, Cloud," Genesis declared, and gave Cloud a clear indication of his intent as he raised his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Cloud only hesitated a moment before nodding. In one swift movement, Genesis backhanded him across his face.

Cloud cried out… and the cadence of it was unmistakable. It was not the sound of pain, not shock, not surprise, and not even indignation that escaped Cloud's throat. The blow had somehow led to very real pleasure.

The strangeness of the feeling, along with the disorientation of his limbs made Cloud sag against the table. Nobody in the room moved, and the only sound was a low moan from Cloud as that addictive pleasure continued to pulse from the wound Genesis had given him. It was the only refuge from the torment of his clothes tickling his body.

He instinctively went to cup the gash in his cheek, but his own tender touch made it explode in unfathomable pain. Instead, he dug his nails into the cut and groaned again.

"Isn't that nice?" Genesis purred, stepping closer.

"Yeah…" Cloud sighed, his entire body going loose with desire.

"You want more?"

"Everywhere…" Cloud hissed and bit back another moan as Genesis sunk rough fingers into his hair and yanked his head back. Cloud whispered, "Gen… how do I get my clothes off and… make it hurt?"

"You can't," Genesis told him with false regret. "… It's gonna be hard taking them off. So do you want me to undress you slow or fast?"

Cloud continued to dig his nails into his bleeding face. Now that he understood the game, he was a bit more open to experiencing the full spectrum of sensation. "… Slow to start."

Genesis raised his hand to the zipper of Cloud's leather jacket. He slowly pulled the zipper down, and the light tickle against Cloud's chest had him whimpering in blistering hot agony. His teenage voice cracked and dragged through the air in a thin wail.

The pain was like a rumbling, bubbling sickness underneath his skin. The speed of it was completely jarring; it came immediately and left twice as fast. Every tiny pull of the zipper tickled Cloud's skin and ignited a new wave of fresh Hell upon his bones.

"God!" Cloud screamed uselessly.

"Want me to hurry?"

"No!" Cloud screamed out. If anything… he wanted it to last. It was a build up… it was a test. It was a bridge to be crossed to get to pleasure, and it was just as delicious.

With a smile, Genesis continued to tickle the zipper down to Cloud's groin, where it ended and opened, neatly exposing Cloud's growing arousal that was trapped in his thick leather pants. Genesis then took his nails and dragged them across Cloud's skin as he pushed the garment from his shoulders.

"Ooh…" Cloud gasped, twitching in the heavy mixture of sensations. "Genesis..."

Genesis slowly moved down to his knees, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Cloud wondered.

Instead of instigating more bliss with his fingernails, Genesis kissed Cloud's hip and handled his zipper delicately. The gentle tickle to Cloud's genitals proved to be a bit too much, and instinct forced Cloud to shove Genesis away. He pressed himself against the table, and very real pain was written across his face as he cupped himself.

He quickly remembered there was no relief or comfort to be found in his own touch. So he switched to his fingernails, trying to cause any sort of pain to the area that he could.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and hid his face against Zack's shoulder.

"Are you sad?" Zack asked him. "Why are you sad?"

Sephiroth explained it simply, quiet enough to evade Cloud's hearing. "I fucking hate seeing Cloud in pain."

Zack laughed as though Sephiroth was the biggest fool that had ever lived, "But Cloud fucking loves it!"

The pure truth in that simple statement drew Sephiroth's back up, and he forced himself to look at his Cloud. His bare chest was heaving, a blush enflamed his delicate face, and he clawed at his arousal in a violent, horrible caricature of masturbation.

And he _was_ fucking loving it. Sephiroth felt his concern drip away to slightly frightened intrigue.

Genesis laughed and roughly pulled Cloud's hands away from himself. He pulled his pants down without bothering with the zipper. They were nearly skin tight, and dragged along his delicate skin, causing just enough rough friction to make the action bearable.

They finally bunched around his shaking knees and Genesis figured that Cloud was naked enough for what he planned to do. He then slapped Cloud's sensitive thighs, enjoying the way it made the blonde crumple in helpless sensation. He almost wanted to try sucking the blonde's cock, but that level of cruelty would be too much.

Genesis was not that sadistic. Satan was, though. High on the effects of the drug, Genesis had been shackled, bound, and forced to endure a lengthy blowjob. He had screamed loud enough for every circle of Hell to rejoice. Vincent was wonderful. Genesis couldn't wait for him and Cloud to finally meet.

That would be too much for Cloud at this juncture though, at least for now. Instead, Genesis spun him around, purposely using too much force and causing Cloud's tender skin to scrape against the rough, unsanded table top.

Cloud could produce the most pitiful, sweet, bird-like noises when he was being mistreated. But there was fire in his big blue eyes, giving away the fact that Cloud knew exactly what he wanted and was well settled into his role.

Genesis relaxed into his own role. Any desires he had, he reversed for Cloud's benefit. With that tight, round little ass trapped beneath him, all he wanted was to kiss it and lick along the soft, lovely curve. Instead, he used his teeth and scraped the skin, forcing red welts to bloom under his mouth. The taste of blood awoke his hunger, and he watched precious, sweet blood blossom from the welts like flowers, flickering in the candlelight.

Genesis then plucked the candle up, and dripped the hot wax into the fresh wounds.

It felt like ice cold crystal drops from heaven. Cloud went up on his tippy toes, presenting himself shamelessly and forgetting all about his innocent pretenses, "Mmm, more! _More_!"

Genesis almost threw an apologetic glance Sephiroth's way, but decided to save the guilt for later. He wanted to enjoy this because he knew for damn sure that Cloud would, even if Sephiroth had reservations about this part of Cloud's sexuality.

Genesis stood behind Cloud, and used both hands to pull his pretty ass cheeks apart. The tight hole waiting there was perfect. One of Genesis' hands pressed the back of Cloud's head into the table, pinning him in place. He used his other hand to yank his own pants open.

Genesis took his cock in hand, unable to resist pumping himself for a moment at the sight of Cloud so undone and needy. Then he lined himself up with Cloud's body, and gently brushed his head against the exposed little opening.

Cloud screamed against the sudden sick, consuming pain centered on such a vulnerable part of his body, "Genesis! Please!"

Genesis chuckled as Cloud's tiny little hole puckered in on itself, "…Doesn't that feel nice?"

"Genesis!" Cloud howled, one enraged blue eye peered over his shoulder. "Fuck me, you stupid son of a bitch!"

Genesis purred in response, and his eyes fluttered closed.

He always knew that one day he'd truly love Cloud. Not just fondness, not just lust, not just the pleasant convenience of having a cute, young boy around to touch, kiss, or converse with. The fact was that while he was a wonderful delight, he was Sephiroth's choice. But one day, Genesis knew that he'd come to truly love Cloud Strife.

He'd probably loved Cloud for quite some time. Years, probably even decades. He'd always been prone to saying it, but he never bothered to really examine his feelings. And to take a pause to realize love at this particular moment in time… it was an absolute perfect opportunity.

Genesis _loved_ Cloud! Cloud was his partner in crime, his eternal teenage bitch, his angry little masochist, his insane demon wrangler, his beautiful blonde plaything… and Genesis loved him for everything he was and would one day become.

The moment of realization engulfed Genesis, and his heart swelled and sailed happily on this wave of euphoria. He gave in to Cloud with great pleasure, forcing his way inside the tight hole. Cloud was already in tears, but the pure heaven that Genesis thrust upon him had him bawling against the table, and it was beautiful.

The uneven wood marred Cloud's soft face, but in his warped perspective it felt like cool silk. Genesis fucking him dry and rough was like the culmination of everything wholesome and good and right in the entire world. And when Genesis moved… the friction tore his insides in the highest, most delicious sexual bliss.

"Genesis! Mm!" Cloud was crying gutturally and delighted when Genesis began to slap his upturned ass in lustful fury.

Genesis' blue eyes burned with real _love_, and he searched for anything nearby that he could harm Cloud's body with. His riding crop was sadly put away in the wardrobe, and the candle was spent for wax, so all Genesis had were his bare hands.

So he made use of them pinching, pulling, twisting, slapping, and scratching Cloud anywhere he could reach. His nipples, his balls, his hair, and his sensitive thighs were abused to perfection.

"I knew…" Genesis growled, reaching down to roughly jerk Cloud's head around by the hair. "I knew you'd love this shit."

"I love _you_," Cloud managed to gasp.

"I love you too," Genesis told him with utter truth on his tongue.

Cloud whimpered and followed his hair as Genesis pulled him into a kiss. The sweetness of it scalded his mouth like the flames of Hell until Genesis used his teeth to scrape and bite his lips and tongue. Instinct caused Cloud to claw and slap Genesis in return, only spurring the redhead on for more.

Genesis began to pump his hips behind Cloud in earnest, and made the mistake of aiming for the blonde's prostate. It only took one well-aimed jab to make Cloud shriek in pain, and almost scuttle away. "Don't do that!"

Genesis held Cloud forcefully, not letting him squirm away, "But it's your sweet spot, honey. Don't you like it?"

"NO! Please don't! Seriously!" Cloud begged and shivered as Genesis resumed beating into his dry ass.

Every so often, Genesis would, just to keep Cloud alert, to keep him lucid and keep the fear pulsing through his body. Then to Genesis' delight, Cloud began _praying_ to him. He mentally thanked him when pain was delivered and begged for mercy when pleasure accidentally blotted the experience. It filled the redhead with unholy satisfaction to hear Cloud's beautiful, musical mental voice put him on the highest possible pedestal.

Genesis shot his load into Cloud as roughly as he possibly could and refrained from cuddling close to the panting blonde when he was done. Cloud had not come yet.

"Gen…" Cloud whimpered, content with feeling nothing but numbness for the moment while he collected what was available of his mind. "…Please…"

Genesis tucked himself back into his pants, and went to the wardrobe for his riding crop, Cloud's favorite accessory, but then stopped when he saw something better. Sephiroth's newspaper would be enough to deliver a solid thwack, while being gentle enough to tickle and torment. How delightful!

Genesis giggled as he pulled it right out of Sephiroth's limp hands and went back to Cloud and jerked him up off the table by his elbow. There was an audible pop in the blonde's shoulder, which had him writhing for a moment in sharp bliss.

Genesis laughed at Cloud's drugged up expense and tossed him onto the bed. It felt unforgiving and hard, a fitting surface for this experience. Cloud spread his legs as wide as his pants would allow, perfectly open to anything that might come his way.

Genesis rolled the newspaper and gave Cloud's cute little ass a smack. The blond moaned against the sheets, "Mmm, again…"

Genesis spanked him with the paper until Cloud's ass was flushed bright red. Then he used his hands, smacking each cheek in turn until Cloud was again shedding two waterfalls of tears. "Gen… I need you… fuck me… please, more…"

At that, Genesis glanced over to Sephiroth, "Can we invite someone else in to play?"

"Zack?" Cloud guessed.

"…Sephiroth probably likes the way you look right now," Genesis thought aloud, planting the suggestion in his other lover's silver scalp. "Such a bad, naughty, horny little boy. Sephiroth likes that…"

Cloud hesitated. "…No he doesn't."

"Maybe he would if he tried," Genesis suggested to both of them.

Cloud bit his lip and raised his head from the sheets, "Seph…?"

"Tell him what you want," Genesis quietly guided.

"Seph… Come here…" Cloud swallowed. "Hurt me."

The sound of Cloud in need had Sephiroth approaching the bed. Zack was on the back of his heels, eager for whatever piece of ass he could get and was immediately intercepted by Genesis so he wouldn't pounce on Cloud and spoil Sephiroth's opportunity.

But at the sight of Cloud's torn, abused ass, Sephiroth nearly turned and retreated.

"Seph," Cloud beckoned and rolled over onto his back. His body was painfully erect, glistening with his sweat and Genesis' come. A tiny trail of white fluid dripped out of his ass as his legs spread wide. "…Just try me. I can take it. You know that… and I really want you to."

It shouldn't have had to be any sort of internal struggle to give Cloud whatever he wanted, but in this way, it was. Sephiroth worshiped the ground Cloud walked on… to raise a hand and harm this flawless creature seemed unfathomable. He'd given Cloud a few taps before, but never anything like the beatings Genesis administered. That was their own private thing.

Sometimes, it almost sickened Sephiroth. But only almost. A tiny part of him was excited _– thrilled_. But it was such a small part in such a larger sea of worry and dread.

"Do it," Genesis urged, fanning the flames of Sephiroth's tiny spark of curiosity. "Just once."

"Please…" Cloud whispered.

Sephiroth then took a hold of one of Cloud's thin ankles and pulled him slightly inverted until the curve of his ass lifted off of the bed. He then raised his hand and slapped Cloud's ass as hard as he could.

Cloud never knew how much _stronger_ Sephiroth was than Genesis. The shocking bolt of power had him up on his elbows on the bed. He gasped up at Sephiroth, and the expression on his face was of surprise but also new found respect. Cloud lay back against the bed and lifted his ass up prettily, begging for more.

Sephiroth gave him another, this time on the other cheek. He could already see bruises forming, but the smell of Cloud's excitement was enough to wash away any concerns he might have had.

Cloud liked it. He wanted it. And in his current mental state, he truly needed it.

"…I love you. God damn it, I love you…" Cloud purred up at him, and the purr became a yelp as Sephiroth dragged him to the edge of the mattress. Cloud moved against the sheets, forcing more pain into his system as Sephiroth untied the laced on his own pants. Cloud watched Sephiroth cock spring out and clawed at his own skin in anticipation.

Sephiroth approached, putting his hands lovingly on Cloud's thighs.

"Shit!" Cloud sobbed under the gentle touch. "Hard Seph, gotta be hard, please!"

To everyone's surprise, Sephiroth didn't adjust the pressure of his touch. He moved his fingers teasingly over Cloud's skin, up his legs, up his lean torso, and to his nipples. Cloud was nearly in convulsions from pain, but interestingly enough, his cock continued to pulse against his stomach. Sephiroth circled the tight, tiny nipples a few times, then harshly pulled on them.

Cloud growled, and Sephiroth laughed a little before he could stop himself. The drug's effects were… so very interesting. Tickles were bad, tugs were good, and harshness was best. Sephiroth continued to alternate between feather light brushes and brutal pinches on Cloud's nipples as he slid inside his come soaked hole.

Cloud trembled, not knowing whether the man would send him to Heaven or Hell with a well aimed thrust. Sephiroth, for the first time, was actually willing to tease. .

Then something pushed against the side of Cloud's face. He turned and found the dripping slit of Zack's cock. He looked up to see his demon grinning down. "Wanna suck it?"

Cloud grinned, then opened his mouth wide, eager to choke on it. He flicked his tongue against the slit, making Zack eager. "You wanna fuck my mouth, Zack?"

"Uh huh!" He answered with a very earnest nod of his head.

Cloud barely had time to close his lips around it before Zack's hips were moving, pushing his cock deep down Cloud's throat. Sephiroth took the opportunity to move inside him, working up to a quick rhythm while attempting to avoid giving Cloud any accidental pleasure.

Cloud's eyes rolled in his head. He was being fucked at both ends and it could not have been more heavenly. With all the physical restraint thrust upon him that evening, being forced to sit in sexy Sephiroth's lap while watching the artful way Genesis dominated Cloud, Zack couldn't last long with his cock being milked between Cloud's wet, pretty lips.

Zack moaned and fucked the back of Cloud's throat, sighing raggedly. "Yeah! … Agh, Cloud!… Mmm…"

Cloud let Zack's cock pop free of his mouth and stuck his tongue out, flicking it against the tip as it spat hot fluid. Semen looked so good splattered across Cloud's face that Sephiroth couldn't control himself and almost immediately throbbed out a climax inside Cloud's tight ass.

"Mmmm," Cloud smiled dreamily, enjoying the feeling of Sephiroth's hips jerked abruptly and the inner feeling of his release. It was different on the drug, but just as pleasant as it always was.

"I'm… oh," Sephiroth stumbled over his words as the last bit was milked out of him by coaxing movements of Cloud's hips.

"You didn't mean to do that," Genesis remarked with a grin.

"Thanks for announcing it," Sephiroth replied, blushing slightly as he withdrew from Cloud's body.

Cloud moved up to his knees. "Who's next?"

Until the early hours of the morning, Cloud was tormented to the brink of insanity. Nobody could be credited with making him finally tip over the peak of ecstasy. Zack was working hard behind him, as rough as he always was with his cock throbbing and heavy in his ass. Sephiroth and Genesis were both seating before him, kissing each other ravenously while Cloud mouthed their cocks in turn.

Zack came inside him in a hot wave, and a moment later Genesis' big cock erupted in his face. Sephiroth was pulling his hair, covering Cloud's cheek in semen while Zack's fingers dug into his ass. The smell of so much arousal, the delicious feeling of being so _used_, but so _empowered_ by such surrender had Cloud trembling.

"I'm close, I'm so close please!" Cloud shouted, and all three of his lovers took the cue to hurt him, to spur it on. Zack pushed his cock back inside, sensitive and softening, but hard enough to work Cloud's abused ass. Genesis bit his neck, taking a taste of him. Sephiroth slapped his ass in a series of abrupt, punctuated blows.

Cloud was finally given enough violence and pain to unleash the heavy strain of arousal that had been suffocating him all evening. He soaked the sheets with his thick load over and over, not even caring about the wildness of his own cries. He'd lost himself in the sensation, and it just wouldn't stop. The pulsing aftershocks were almost too much to bear, and Cloud felt like he was dying all over again.

Then, as suddenly as the drug had entered his sense, it vanished. Pain was pain, again. And there was plenty of it. Passion induced injuries and wounds throbbed all over his skin, inside and out. Cloud had asked for them though; he'd begged for every single bruise, every single scratch and bite and blister. And like three good boys, his lovers had given them to him.

Cloud smiled in satisfaction. He continued to smile as his lovers scattered to fetch warm washcloths, fresh sheets, and clean clothes. He continued to smile as Genesis cleaned him up, Sephiroth coddled him while changing the sheets, and Zack kissed him repeatedly when he was laid back down upon them.

When he had the strength to lift himself up, he sought out his family for kisses and physical comfort. Especially from Sephiroth, who cuddled him the most fiercely of all. A new frontier had been explored in their relationship, and at over eighty years of loving each other, newness was difficult to come by.

Genesis was slithering around at the corners, touching and kissing parts of Cloud that Sephiroth neglected. Zack was at his feet, kissing and nuzzling the only part the other two men allotted him.

"I love you," Sephiroth told Cloud.

"I _love_ you," Genesis declared to Cloud with all the poetic passion of a gusting ocean breeze.

"Heeey, I love you too!" Zack whimpered, finally squeezing past Sephiroth to kiss Cloud's face.

Cloud just kept giggling, "I love you all!"

Cloud wasn't up for hunting that night, but was ravenously hungry. Zack and Genesis promised to bring him back a meal, and Sephiroth stayed with him to offer him warmth and keep him company.

"Thank you," Cloud finally said out loud, after the others were gone. "… For playing with me tonight."

"I still don't think I get it… The whole pain being pleasure thing. But I'm willing to try and learn. For you," Sephiroth kissed his forehead.

"Oh come on, admit it! You like slapping me around."

"Maybe a little…" Sephiroth admitted.

Cloud snuggled in close, completely happy. Genesis was back home, Sephiroth finally hurt him, Zack was so well fucked that he would probably sleep the entire next day through without waking them all up… and he was going to be delivered breakfast in bed.

For Cloud, this had shaped up to be a perfect night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sephiroth curled around the side of the building. He reached back to touch Zack, making sure the demon was still there. He was being quiet, and after nearly seven years of constant noise, it still caught Sephiroth off guard that Zack was actually catching on to the basics of hunting and had gained some stealth.

The moment shattered when Zack tripped over a crate that was concealed by the shadows, and cursed on a shrill whisper. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Seph, why did they put fucking boxes right where people can – "

"Shhh," Sephiroth hushed him soothingly, turning back to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. He smiled at the brunette then, seeing something new beginning to shine behind his eyes. Maybe a playful intelligence was emerging, or maybe Sephiroth was simply getting used to Zack. It was hard to tell.

Whatever the reason, Zack was gradually becoming sexy, alluring… irresistible, actually. Sephiroth kissed Zack's forehead again, and then let his lips trail between his eyes, over his cute nose, and finally took his full, soft mouth.

Zack immediately forgot about the offensive boxes and melted into the brief, but passionate kiss. He pulled away with wide eyes, "Mm!… Sephiroth likes me…"

"Barely," Sephiroth grunted with a smile, and turned back to the woman they were following. She smelled decent and healthy. Her hair was short and blonde, and she carried herself well. Sephiroth had noticed her easily in the sea of late night hookers, pimps and opium fiends.

"Okay," He said, wanting to offer Zack the first bite of the evening. It was always easier to eat knowing the little ones had already been fed. "You know what to do, Zack."

Zack hesitated. "… She's pretty, though! I don't wanna!"

Again with Zack and his picky eating habits. Sephiroth actually preferred more attractive meals, whereas poor Zack still felt some form of guilt – but only for people who were physically beautiful, or children who were "cute." Throw ugly kids in his path and he'd consume them without blinking.

"She'll be good for you," Sephiroth encouraged. "There might not be an uglier one tonight."

Zack pouted childishly. "No!"

"I don't want to argue about it. Cloud and Gen are right up there watching over you. So just stay right here and wait for me, okay?"

Zack was still pouting as Sephiroth left him to emerge from the darkness of the alleyway. He set his sights on his target, and began to stride through the narrow, crowded streets toward her.

He was soon close enough to feel her living warmth. He had several options. There was always the amateurish move of getting her attention, wooing her, and then whisking her into the shadows for lovemaking turned deadly. Cloud still liked to play that game, and even Genesis found pleasure in tricking men and women into his clutches for a beautiful and poetic end.

But Sephiroth had been doing this for centuries, and any novelty there was to interacting with humans was long forgotten. His method was very simple: approach, cover the mouth, drag away, enjoy. With his tall, attractive, ageless appearance, anyone who might have seen them would think he was the victim's/target's lover with a romantic surprise, or perhaps an angry pimp, if they noticed at all.

Human eyes tended to slide right past the preternatural. It was a God-given survival instinct.

Sephiroth quickened his pace just a bit to match hers, then curled an arm around her waist while covering her mouth, and he turned on his heel and spun her into the darkness of an open doorway. The entire capture took two heartbeats, and then they were in the dark together.

She shivered in his arms when the initial shock passed. His teeth scraped against her skin, his mouth salivating in anticipation of nourishment – and then all he knew was very sudden, blind pain.

He looked down in total shock, completely unprepared for the disgusting fluid that filled his mouth. She tasted like death, and her blood burned all the way down his throat.. He immediately spat out as much of it as he could and glared at the girl, who was giving him the oddest smile he had ever seen in his life. She was almost... pitying him."We're gonna kill you slowly, in the sunlight of God. Then you're going to hell where you belong," She whispered, and there was holy condescendence in her voice, almost like a far away choir was chiming in agreement.

She was an angel. She had to be. Sephiroth had never seen one before.

He gaped at her in utter bewilderment before anger set in. He'd rip her apart, no matter how putrid her insides may be. Before he could even touch her, two men grabbed and held onto him. Another three came out of the shadows, one even bearing a crucifix to ward Sephiroth off. A voice murmured against his hair. "Gotcha, you filthy animal."

These man were different than the angel, they lacked that holy, revoltingly pure quality. This angel was leading humans in an attack against the wicked, and it was enough to make a vampire vomit.

Sephiroth was in shock, and it was an ugly, long forgotten feeling. He deliberately bit his tongue against saying a word, against letting these assholes know that he was drowning in panic. Not only for himself, but for his dear, beloved family.

Unable to help himself, Sephiroth's eyes flicked back to the alley where he'd left Zack, praying that the demon wouldn't try to come to his rescue.

The captors were watching Sephiroth's every move, and noticed when he subtly looked back into the alleyway he'd come from. The larger man asked, "What is it? You got some friends over there?"

"I'll check it out," One man said and left Sephiroth's custody up to the others.

Sephiroth and Genesis had planned extensively in the unlikely event that one of them would be apprehended by vampire hunters. Some humans rose to the occasion, but the vampires were able to shed doubt on their own existence. They human race liked to believe they were alone in this planet, and so they chalked vampires up to fiction or superstition. But once in a while, according to Genesis, the hunters got lucky. It was worth creating a plan for.

The vampire who had been caught would keep silent. No show of any otherworldly capabilities, powers, strength… the one who was caught had to go as quietly as possible. The others ran like hell, and stayed away until the time was right. If the right time came at all.

But with Genesis' mental abilities, they'd been able to steer clear of hunters. It was like picking out an undercover detective in a sea of prostitutes, they were as plain as day. But that angel was something different. She lured Sephiroth in on purpose.

Sephiroth breathed a heavy sigh of thanks that Zack refused to go after the angel bitch. That would have been a disaster. Sephiroth was grateful that it had been himself, as he was the very best one of them all to be captured.

If they played their cards right, Sephiroth would be able to make it out of this alive. In the event of his demise, Genesis could still lead the family safely, with his vast experience and ability to manipulate minds. Cloud would have been frightened if he had been the one caught; he wasn't yet strong enough to deal with this sort of thing.

The man who'd gone to search the alleyway returned. "Nothing there. This pretty boy's all alone, it seems."

"No friends, pretty boy?" The larger man taunted as he pulled him away. "Don't worry. You'll make plenty down in the town jail."

"On what grounds am I being taken in?" Sephiroth asked calmly, causing the others to cackle in amusement.

The angel approached him with an arrogant smile. She had a bandage against her neck, and momentarily lifted it to reveal two clean teeth imprints in her skin. Blood oozed out, and the sight of it was sickening. "Probable cause to believe that you're a blood sucking, child murdering _witch_."

Sephiroth chuckled despite his fear. Witches were apparently more believable to humans than vampires. "A witch, you say?"

"You know damn well what you are," The man declared. "And you're going to tell us where to find all the rest."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Zack saw that there was trouble, he immediately tried to help Sephiroth. Genesis' quick reaction was the only thing that stopped the demon from exposing himself to the hunters. Genesis silently grabbed Zack with enough force to quiet him and yanked him back up onto the roof where Cloud watched in horror as humans put their hands on his lover.

"Genesis…" Cloud whispered. "Are they really hunters?"

"They got Seph!" Zack wailed and was abruptly cut off by Cloud's hand covering his mouth.

"Shut up Zack, I mean it," Genesis said then read the triumphant thoughts of the hunters as the gloated over their prey. "…They're taking Sephiroth to jail. And I can't read that woman's mind, anymore. I think she's a fucking angel. She fucking tricked us."

"Let's stop them right now!" Cloud whispered harshly. "We can just wipe them out right now and be done with it!"

"We can't do that," Genesis whispered back.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because they're working in the name of God," Genesis grimaced, pointing out the crucifixes they were foolishly brandishing as weapons, and the smug angel leading them all away.

"We kill clergy all the time!" Cloud was shaking with fury. "Zack was a deacon for Christ's sake!"

Genesis seized Cloud's arm hard enough to drain the angry venom from his wide blue eyes and turn it to molten fear. "You know nothing."

Cloud quickly closed his mouth, but his eyes spoke without words, instead a colorful language of fear, dread, and crushed hope. Those gorgeous eyes were mourning Sephiroth already.

Genesis forced that notion from his mind. This was a real emergency. Sephiroth had been caught, and there were clear rules in place in this sort of predicament. _Extremely_ clear rules. They were the same sort of rules that prevented Genesis and his clan from enslaving the human race, killing wildly, and ruining the balance of the world. Rules set up by God and Satan themselves.

Genesis _wanted_ to just kill the fucking hunters, and waste that uppity angel. But he couldn't, and if he panicked or showed weakness, Cloud and Zack would lose faith in him and scatter to the winds. He'd need their help to get Sephiroth back in one piece.

"… What if the jail cell has a window?" Cloud whispered, trying to keep himself together and remain strong in voice and posture but entirely unable to stop his eyes from leaking tears.

"No cell they put him in will have a window, that I'm sure of," Genesis comforted, hoping he was right. He watched with narrowed eyes as a hunter darted into the alley below, looking for any other members of his family that he could reel into their clutches.

Genesis shook with outrage as they laughed in Sephiroth's face. And like an angel of sacrifice, a far more beautiful angel than that blonde skank could ever be... Sephiroth let himself be taken.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They couldn't eat that night. Instead they went straight home to plan their attack. Genesis was used to leading the clan, but not without Sephiroth's intellect and input. If anything, Sephiroth led the group while he mingled with humans and enjoyed the life of a socialite.

He sat on the bed, looking down at two tired, angry, confused, and frightened teenagers. The younger vampires peered at him, waiting for instruction and comfort. Genesis was at a loss for words.

He then came to the horrifying realization... _I can't go on without Sephiroth._

Cloud spoke first, "So…?"

Genesis cleared his throat. "I'm too well known in this city. Society here knows my face well, so if I go to the jail to attempt bail it'll only complicate things further."

"Why?" Cloud asked stupidly.

"Because they assume I have money, Cloud. If they think I'm a relation or a lover of Sephiroth's, they'll charge a fortune that we don't have for his return, plus put too much of a spotlight on the situation. The key is to keep this low profile…" Genesis wrung his hands, wondering how much he could tell the baby vampires about the twisted balance of the universe. "It was an angel that took Sephiroth."

Cloud's eyes grew wider. "... An angel? Why?"

"Because it could," Genesis crossed his arms, drawing in on himself a little. "The reason we can't collect Sephiroth by force… is because we've been given a gift by Satan. In the eyes of God, we're an abomination, but we exist because we must to remain in balance with the angels of light that do God's work. They roam around, doing whatever it is they do in secret… and if they're caught in the act, humans consider that act a miracle. Do you understand so far?"

Cloud nodded uncertainly, and Zack chewed on one of his toes in mock pensiveness.

Genesis went on, "God hates miracles more than anything. He and his angels hate being caught in their work. They hate it because it gives faith in God to people who are meant to find it all on their own..."

"So why did the angel take Sephiroth? Isn't exposing a vampire going to help give people faith?" Cloud asked.

"I don't fucking know," Genesis told him. "Angels are assholes, they're the cruelest beings in creation, they only do good because they obsessively love God… but God obsessively loves humans, and God wills them to do good. Angels abhor giving humans any reason to be happy, to rejoice, to have any faith in love or God. But these miracles… they cannot be covered up by other angels to hide what they are. And we cannot simply bite our way out of a hard situation to cover up what we are. Doing so throws off the balance in an unfair way.

"Basically, if either side fucks up, they have to get out of it on their own. Angels can pose as skeptics and refute the miracle's validity. They can try to drown the act in doubt, but they can't erase it. So we have to do the same thing, just try to cover this horrible incident in doubt. We need to prove that Sephiroth isn't a vampire."

Cloud was silent for a long time, his blues eyes dancing around their room, searching for an answer. He finally whimpered, "How?"

"I don't know!" Genesis hissed, anger coming off him in waves. God and Satan really love this sort of shit. It's a show to prove which team is stronger, more clever. The fact I was blocked from reading that angel's mind and stopping Sephiroth from going after her-I'm sure they're watching carefully, but they won't fucking help."

"Are you sure you can't ask... Satan?" Cloud felt a chill just saying the creature's name. The chill wasn't an unpleasant one, either. He wanted to say it again, "Maybe... Satan could at least give some advice. I'm sure he doesn't want to lose a vampire... right?"

Genesis said nothing, only stewed silently on the subject.

Cloud eventually spoke again. "Gen… if angels exist to do God's work on Earth… why are we here?"

"I don't know," Genesis replied, and the words drew themselves out in a frustrated tone. He was tired of saying the phrase, and tired of not knowing the answers to these questions.

Zack whimpered; he'd been lost for most of the conversation. He didn't understand why they were talking instead of acting. "Let's just kill them! Sephiroth is mine! They can't keep him!"

Cloud put an arm around Zack's neck. "Don't worry. We'll bring him home."

Genesis blinked back tears. "Damn right. Now I'm positive they'll print this story in the paper tomorrow. Cloud, your job is to go into the jail and feed the poor thing. Try to give him hope, keep him calm. Think up some sort of alibi… say he's your brother perhaps. Try and collect any information you can about what the terms of his imprisonment are."

Cloud nodded eagerly. "No problem."

"I wanna see Seph!" Zack pouted.

"No baby. Your job is going to be… your job…" Genesis then began to laugh, and it bewildered both the younger ones into silence. "Zack's job will be creating total havoc in this city!"

Laughter was shocked from Cloud, "What are you talking about?"

"With Seph locked up, we've gotta prove that the 'witches' are still afoot, right?" Genesis nodded. "Zack, you think you can manage a killing spree? Eat as much as you want?"

Zack was pouting deeply. "…Fun? With no Seph?"

"It'll help get him home faster!" Genesis urged. "I want you to be as bad as you can be!"

Zack's features began to bloom in excitement. "Okay!"

Cloud waved his hands. "But couldn't it be a sign of anger or aggression from the rest of the 'witches' because Seph is captured?"

"That's a good point, but I think the people are going to respond more to a pile of dead bodies than an intricately laid out plan to bust him out. And I'm pissed off, I want to kill something. Time is crucial. I'd say we have… maybe three days before Sephiroth starts to get hungry."

Cloud's brow furrowed, as this was not an expected concern. A witch trial, a public execution maybe, but not simple hunger. "But I'll feed him, right? Why are you worried about him getting hungry?"

"You two haven't experienced hunger yet, _real_ hunger. I truly hope you never do. You'll only be able to give him snacks, Cloud. A man his size needs a real meal, needs a hunt. I've only seen him get hungry once before …" Genesis frowned. "It will be very, very difficult for Sephiroth to hide what he is when he gets hungry."

Cloud had to ask, "What happened?"

"We were traveling by sea on a ship," Genesis scowled at the bitter memory.

"I like boats!" Zack interjected.

"You wouldn't have liked the boat we were on," Genesis sighed, seeming exhausted just from the memory of the trip. "We brought rations in a barrel, but you know how storing blood works… it doesn't keep. So we were already peckish, but then a small storm set us back about four days. I tried to keep him calm, to keep _myself_ calm, but we were just… starving. If you can imagine a ship fleet's number being cut in half in one night… that was the mess we had to cover up. Compared to that? This should be cake."

Cloud was somewhat in awe of the thought of Genesis and Sephiroth, who were always so regal and dignified, reckless, murderous, and out of control. "How did you cover something like that up?"

"A little luck, a bucket of rat poison, and we fucked the captain," Genesis nodded. "Satan was very proud of the cover up. Now, I think we all should get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow night."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud pushed a handkerchief under his nose the moment he stepped into the jailhouse. The entire place was festering with mold, human waste, and the rank stench of disease.

On the way there he'd picked off a commoner boy roughly his size and stolen his clothes. They reinforced his innocent and young appearance: just a modest dark robe and hood, stockings, and simple brown commoner shoes. He held the day's newspaper in his hand, thumbed open to a large article about witch hunting and a small description of a man recently apprehended for the crime.

Cloud approached the warden's desk, taking the hankie off his mouth to regard him as respectfully as possible. "Good evening, Sir. I believe my elder brother has been wrongfully arrested."

"His name?"

Cloud begged fate that Sephiroth had not given a false identity. There was no need to hide his name, but who knows what panic had caused his lover to say? "His name is Sephiroth Rhapsodos. He has very long, silver hair, and I believe he's been mistakenly arrested for witchcraft."

The warden was smoking opium, and blew a little from his mouth as he spoke. "Might have a gentleman that fits that description. You got money?"

Cloud blinked innocently. "Just a little, Sir."

"I'll take you down into the pit to see him, but I'm not getting up off my fat ass for nothing," He grumbled.

Cloud gave him a handful of copper coins that his victim had been carrying in his pocket, hoping that he'd take it as a worthy payment and let him see Sephiroth. The man counted the coinage, put it into his purse, and then hefted his muscular frame up off his stool. Without saying anything else, he took a torch from the wall and led Cloud through the cramped, stinking prison.

As disgusting as it was, Cloud's eyes were everywhere, memorizing the layout, obstacles, prisoners, and guard posts-any information he could get might be crucial to getting his lover out of this place.

Finally, when the filth couldn't seem to get much deeper, darker, or bleaker, the warden stopped and tapped the handle of his sword onto the iron bars of a cell. "Hey, pretty boy. You have company."

Cloud curled his hands around the bars and peered in, trying to make sense out of the pure blackness of the cell. He called softly, "…Sephiroth?"

Pale hands encased his own from the other side and electricity ripped through Cloud's body. He lunged at the bars and reached through to pull Sephiroth into a hug, "Seph! Are you okay?"

The light of the warden's torch barely illuminated Sephiroth's gorgeous face, such an odd juxtaposition in this hideous setting. Cloud nearly kissed him, and Sephiroth looked like he wouldn't have hesitated to kiss him right back, but they had to do things exactly right.

So Cloud pulled away, "My dear brother, I'm so glad you're safe. Mother was so worried when you didn't come home last night."

Sephiroth played his part perfectly, and improvised so well it took Cloud aback a little bit. "You all must be so worried, I'm so ashamed. Please tell Mother that I'll never, ever be going after whores again after this fiasco."

Cloud managed to fake a brotherly laugh, "Your wild oats have gotten you into trouble in the past, but never like this!"

Sephiroth held Cloud's eyes. "I wish I could confess my sins. Is our priest doing alright?"

Cloud nodded, knowing he was probably worried about Zack. "The priest is fine, he's with Mother right now so don't worry. As soon as we get you out of here… you can confess all night long."

The warden lit a new torch and handed the other to Cloud. "I need to make a quick round. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Cloud's heart leapt in gratitude at the chance for privacy. "Thank you, Sir."

They continued to converse jovially about some made-up brotherly existence as the man left them, and then Cloud reached in to touch Sephiroth. With the extra light from the torch he could see that the poor man had accepted a beating from mere humans. How humiliating that must have been.

Cloud didn't ask him about it, but instead pressed his fingertips to Sephiroth's mouth, "Eat, quick."

"Are you sure?"

"I ate before I got here, and I'll eat again before I go home. Just hurry."

Sephiroth kissed Cloud's hand several times, pressing his lips to each little fingertip before nipping his wrist and drinking deeply. When Cloud's arm became a little numb, he gently pulled away and offered the other hand. Sephiroth was gentle and knew just when to stop. Before Cloud even became light headed, Sephiroth licked the wound clean and released Cloud's hand.

Cloud whispered, "What did you tell them? I want our stories straight."

"Just that I was drunk and thought the angel was a whore. Nothing else. The family bullshit works fine."

Cloud nodded, looking at Sephiroth's scraped face and black eye. "…Why did they do that to you? Trying to get you to talk?"

Sephiroth nodded. "It hurt my pride more than anything else, believe me. I'm so sorry, Cloud. I can't believe I did this to you guys."

Cloud hushed him, "You didn't know. Not even Genesis knew. It's not your fault… we're going to get you out of here."

"What's the plan?" Sephiroth asked, his fingers winding around the metal to keep in contact with Cloud's. Their fingers wove together and gripped tightly.

Cloud doubted Sephiroth knew how vulnerable he looked behind bars, or how defenseless it made him feel to see his hero in such conditions, but he tried to be strong, and spoke evenly, "Gen thinks it's best if you don't know what's going on outside."

Sephiroth nodded. "He's right. I shouldn't have even asked."

Cloud petted his lover's face and hair soothingly. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"It might not be. I want you to be prepared for that–"

"Shut up," Cloud hissed.

"I need to say something to you, just in case I don't get the chance again…" Sephiroth kissed Cloud's hand again before continuing. "You're a gift to me. You have made me a better person. I could barely speak before you came along, and I… It's not enough to say I love you. I adore you."

"I love you too, Seph. You chose me. It's been a long time, but that honor hasn't been forgotten. I'm not giving you up without a damn good fight. Besides, I need you around… you're the best cuddler in the house. Zack's too squirmy and Genesis is too skinny."

The tiny joke hung in the air, easing the tension just a notch.

"Kiss me?" Sephiroth whispered, his forehead hitting the bars as he gazed out at Cloud.

Cloud pressed his face against them, and could just barely touch his lips to Sephiroth's. It made him want to scream and shout, to just kill the damn warden, steal the keys, and get him the hell out of there. So what if they pissed God off? They'd just fucking run, they'd run away until they left this miserable country and find someplace new to haunt.

He was going to do it. Sephiroth was coming home.

Cloud trembled as he heard the footsteps of the man approach, and slowly backed away from Sephiroth. He was plotting, ready to attack when he felt a sharp mental stab. He knew it was Genesis, warning him to remain calm, to keep his cool and stick to their plan.

They had to release Sephiroth the right way, or else it could mean disaster. He'd be putting them all in even more danger if he acted recklessly.

Cloud whimpered with the effort to stop his tears before the warden saw them. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow. Don't worry, okay?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I'll be alright."

The warden tapped on the bars, "Follow me, please."

Cloud reluctantly backed away, and had to watch Sephiroth retreat into the filthy blackness of the cell. He calmly told him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," came Sephiroth's voice softly from the dark.

Cloud followed the Warden, switching gears in his mind with the hopes of getting some sort of information from the man. "Sir, is there a bond for my brother?"

"Nope, no bond. None that you could afford, anyway. He's accused of witchcraft, so he must be put on trial."

_Trial my ass_, Cloud sneered. He further pressed, "When do you think that will be?"

The man shrugged carelessly. "Few days, few weeks, few months. Depends."

"Months?" Cloud cried, and walked faster to look up at the man. "Why so long? Surely you realize that this is all a mistake!"

"It's not up to me. Unless the accusers decide to drop the charges, pretty boy's gotta go through the system just like everyone else."

Cloud felt a triumphant jolt through his body, which he knew was a mixture of both his own relief and Genesis's. All they had to do was make the hunters think they were wrong. This would be easy.

Cloud smiled up at the man, "Thank you for letting me see my brother."

"Come back with more money tomorrow. You can see him again," he promised, and let his hefty frame fall onto his wooden chair. A thoughtful look crossed the man's face, as though he were listening to a voice. "I get thirsty at night. Bring by some ale, too. I'll even let your pretty brother have a mug or two."

"I will!" Cloud nodded. Genesis' mind manipulation was so fucking handy sometimes. Sephiroth wouldn't have to do with just a snack tomorrow night; he could have a couple of cups. Anticipating giving his beloved that small comfort was enough to make Cloud go running towards home once he hit the fresh air of the street.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in the dark stench of the prison, Sephiroth sat in the far corner of the dark cell, trying to catch a moment of rest. The tiny cell did indeed have a small opening in the center of the ceiling. And with the nature of the sun, he'd had to remain awake all day to move out of the sun's ray.

What an inconvenience. He was tired, and Cloud's sweet blood was only enough to put the growling of his stomach at bay for the time being. They'd given him a weevil infested crust of bread and a cup of water for the day, which he'd hidden in a corner to at least keep up the appearance of eating.

Staying calm was the most important thing. Sephiroth laid his head against the wall and brought his knees to his chest. If he had to die, he couldn't think of a more worthy cause than keeping his family safe, but it killed him to know that he could break free of this cell at any moment he chose to. He could easily murder his captors and burn this entire facility to the ground.

Watching Cloud leave was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, but it was only the second night in this place… if he got impatient he might just lose control of himself.

Besides, if Genesis had a plan, he'd trust him. Trusting Genesis had never been an issue in the past, it should be even easier now. They wouldn't leave him in this place…

Sephiroth breathed shallowly to avoid inhaling too much of the foul air that permeated the prison and tried to sleep despite his hungry stomach.


	6. Angelic Asshole Part 2

"But you said I could eat as much as I want! You said I could kill people all night long!" Zack whined as he tried to keep up with Genesis' quick, determined pace. "You said - "

"I wasn't thinking clearly. Shut up and get over it," Genesis muttered, striding a carriage length in front of Zack. Cloud had left at sundown to be with Sephiroth at the prison, and it had been up to Genesis to get Zack dressed and fed that evening. The demon demanded sex, blood, and constant attention, and Genesis simply didn't have the patience that Cloud did when caring for him. He was seriously considering finding someplace small and dark and filled with insects to lock Zack up until Sephiroth was freed.

Genesis hadn't slept the previous day; he was plotting a way to get Sephiroth safely and quietly out of that cell. The angels had trapped him with a legitimate Earthly accusation, so he had to find a legitimate Earthly way to bust him out of the prison. It was frustrating, because Genesis could simply rip a hole in reality and simply pull Sephiroth through it to safety, but no supernatural means could be used when dealing with situations like this. If he didn't play the game by Satan and God's rules, they would pull his family off of Earth.

God and Satan lived to play these games. They liked to see which team members could be smarter. Satan's children were condemned to the dark, preferring to remain silent and stick to the shadows to perform their evil deeds. Meanwhile, God's children were loud, annoying, accusatory, and quick to pull humans into the mess to get as many witnesses as possible to expose evil.

They were so fucking obnoxious.

With a clearer idea of where Sephiroth was being kept and a more sober attitude, he'd decided that a festival of carnage wasn't exactly the smartest course of action. What he needed to do was to ensure that Sephiroth's cell was secure, and that he wasn't being mistreated by those fucking angels. He wouldn't put it past them to physically break down one of Sephiroth's walls from the outside to expose him to sunlight.

There were twelve hours in the day in which he couldn't protect Sephiroth, so they needed someone who could brave the daylight. Their only hope was Zack's human boyfriend Angeal. With the proper convincing Genesis was sure that he could enlist the man's help.

"I'm hungry!" Zack whined pitifully.

"You just ate!"

"I'm still hungry!" Zack cried, drawing out his words as he reached out to yank the back of Genesis' coat. "And you _said_ - !"

Genesis stopped on the pathway and whirled around to seize Zack's face. "You have never listened to anything I've ever said. Ever! Then I happen to say one stupid thing out of hysteria, and you act like its fucking gospel!"

"Fucking gothpel!" Zack agreed, nodding between Genesis' fingers.

"We're going to see Angeal. You'll like that won't you?"

Zack nodded vehemently. "Yeah!"

Genesis managed to at least get his little demon there without any further complaints. Zack was bouncing a little in place as he knocked on Angeal's workshop door. After a few beats it opened, and the man immediately scooped Zack into a fierce hug.

"Hi Angeal!" Zack squealed in delight.

"Hey kid, where've you been?" He murmured back, a hand running up Zack's leather clad back. He turned to pull the teenager inside before he realized that they were not alone.

"How do you do?" Genesis asked, taking a moment to quickly sweep Angeal's mind, and found himself in a variety of erotic positions. He liked when people found him sexually attractive; it made getting what he wanted so much easier. "My name is Genesis Rhapsodos."

Angeal's eyes widened a little. "Zack's told me all about you..."

Apparently Zack had told Angeal all about their adventurous sex life, because snippets began to fly through the human's brain, although his face was a pool of handsome, chiseled calm.

"Zack's told me all about you, too," Genesis said, attempting to remain open and friendly to calm the man's nerves. "Do you think I might come inside for a moment? There's something I need to discuss with you."

"Of course." Angeal nodded, and moved out of the doorway to usher the two leather clad men inside. He closed it behind them and quickly led them both to a seat, dusting it off like any generous host might. "I'm sorry about the sawdust everywhere; I've had a lot of orders lately."

"It's not a problem. In fact your work is exactly what I came here to discuss." Genesis made himself comfortable on a freshly sanded wooden chair, taking a moment to arrange his coat and straighten his suit. Even if his mind was a shattered plane of nerves, he could at least keep up the appearance of being in control. "... You're clearly very talented at designing furnishings, but do you also repair buildings? Roofs, walls, windows - that sort of thing?"

"Of course," Angeal nodded.

"Excellent. I have a job for you, and I'll need you to begin immediately - tonight before dawn. I'm willing to pay more for such short notice."

Angeal seemed embarrassed by the offer. "That won't be necessary. I'm glad to help such a close friend of Zack's."

Genesis leaned forward, his expression dropping into seriousness. "I'm more than a close friend. Zack is a member of my family. Another member is in terrible danger, and we need your help to ensure his safety."

Angeal's brain was teeming with curiosity. "... Zack's told me that he lives with three other men. You, Sephiroth, and another named Cloud. Is that true?"

"Very true. Sephiroth is... he's in prison. The conditions are not only terrible, but he's fair, anemic, and has a fatal sensitivity to sunlight. I need you to reinforce his cell. Ensure that no light can reach him, and that he's protected from outside elements."

Angeal wanted to know what the man had done in order to be locked away, but didn't ask. Genesis scoured his mind, searching for any inkling that Angeal suspected they were vampires. It wasn't even in Angeal's psyche to think of such a thing. He was a simple man with no superstitious inclinations.

His eyes were deep blue, humble and honest, and burned into Genesis' with hope, "... If I do this... Will you allow me to continue seeing Zack?"

"It was never my intention to prevent you and Zack from being together. You clearly make him happy, and that makes me think highly of you." Genesis' smile warmed at the sight of Zack nearly sleeping in Angeal's arms. "... He's been worried sick about Sephiroth the past two days. This is the most relaxed I've seen him."

"You say you're a family, but Zack's told me..." Angeal turned his eyes away, remembering waves of intimate details that Zack had told him about his adopted family. Zack seemed especially proud of the times that he had taken Sephiroth and Genesis' cocks simultaneously.

"We're closer than family." Genesis smiled. "And we're more than happy to share Zack with a man like you... and I speak for all three of us when I say that we'd be willing to share a lot more."

"I don't need sexual favors in order to do this job for you, Mr. Rhapsodos." Angeal blushed, although the images behind his eyes didn't portray him as a shy lover. "I don't need money, either. I'll do it for you because I want to help."

Genesis tried to remind himself where Sephiroth was... but he was a creature of habit, and two days without any release or relaxation was difficult. Surely Sephiroth would understand and encourage him to indulge... just a little.

"But you're a tradesman, Mr. Hewley. You'd be a fool to do a job for free, especially when your customer is so willing to pay." Genesis unbuttoned his jacket and let it drape backwards onto the chair. Angeal blushed even deeper, and the pink color looked absurd on his stubbled, rugged features. Genesis couldn't remember the last time he'd felt stubble against his face that didn't end in death, and he felt his throat grow hot and thirsty in response.

"Well... if you insist," Angeal said carefully, attempting not to appear overly eager.

A big, grown man who felt the need to keep up a shy pretense... Angeal was a special specimen, and Genesis inwardly praised Zack's good taste. He shifted to the edge of his chair and called to his demon puppy. "Zack."

The littlest vampire snapped to attention, looking over his shoulder at Genesis from his perch on Angeal's lap. "Gen?"

"Come here, baby..." Genesis called, leaning back on his palms as he spread his legs a little.

Zack gave a small cry of carnal joy at the seductive invitation. He clamored off of Angeal's lap and approached Genesis on his hands and knees, eagerly awaiting further instruction.

Genesis stood up from the chair, running the tip of his shoe down Zack's firm stomach to the hard line of his cock pressing through leather. "... Sit down on the chair."

Zack got up from the floor and took Genesis' seat, biting his lower lip in delicious expectation.

"Stay," Genesis ordered.

"Stay with me!" Zack bargained, dropping to the floor and turning in a little circle on his hands and knees as Genesis passed him by and approached Angeal. He crept forward a few inches before he received a sharper warning.

"I told you to stay," Genesis repeated. "Get on the chair."

Zack whimpered and plopped onto the chair, looking forlorn as Genesis took his prior spot on Angeal's broad, strong lap.

"Angeal," Genesis said, testing the name out in his mouth as he regarded the man up close. His eyes were gentle a calm, gentle shade of blue, and thick, dark lashes framed them. Genesis raised his hand to feel the rough texture of his face, and enjoyed the way he tilted his head into the touch.

"Genesis?" Angeal replied bashfully. This was only the second man he'd ever touched this way, and experimentally ran his hands over the firm, strong frame resting against him.

"Do you like being kissed?" Genesis asked him.

Angeal didn't bother with words, and instead pressed a sweet kiss against Genesis' lips. Genesis pushed forward to deepen it, filing away the sensation of kissing someone so different than what he was used to. Sephiroth's lips were pillowy, full and soft, and both Cloud and Zack possessed warm, small cherubic mouths. Angeal's lips were thin, masculine and rough, surrounded by coarse facial hair.

Genesis found it easy to relax into the kiss, sighing as Angeal's warm tongue brushed against his. He cupped his hand against Angeal's neck, running his thumb over a tight, throbbing vein... and instead pushed his hand up into Angeal's dark, tousled hair.

A few strands had fallen into his eyes when their lips came apart, and Genesis felt strong, thick fingers pulling at the neat row of buttons lining his vest.

Angeal paused then. "May I?"

Genesis smiled wider than he'd intended, completely charmed by the big man's insecurity and shyness. "You may."

Angeal returned the smile, and it showed deep dimples in his cheeks. Genesis sighed and tumbled into another kiss, leaving enough room between them to allow Angeal space to unbutton his vest, and then his shirt.

He moved his rough hands over Genesis' silky skin, and broke away to look at him, to behold what felt like a marble statue come to life. "Where are you guys from?"

"Far away."

"I'm... just an ordinary man. Compared to you and Zack..." Angeal confessed. "I'm not - "

Genesis interrupted by moving quick fingers over the simple ties and buckles holding Angeal's shirt closed. He pushed greedy hands up into the garment impatiently until it was on the ground and Angeal was shirtless.

Genesis raked his fingertips over the chiseled, raw curves of muscle formed by manual labor. Dark hair covered his lower stomach, and Genesis didn't hesitate to follow the trail it led down to Angeal's pants and work to unravel the buckles. Angeal shifted his thick hips to allow Genesis access into his trousers, and sucked in his breath when his cool, slim hands were on him.

Genesis carefully pulled it out of Angeal's pants, and paused a moment to stare at the thickest cock he'd ever seen in his centuries spent on Earth. "You call yourself _ordinary_?"

"It's big!" Zack chimed in from the edge of his chair.

Angeal was bright red, utterly self-conscious about the pretty red head's eyes and hands on him. "... Is it to your liking?"

Genesis had to laugh at that. He wrapped both hands around it, working the foreskin back over the fat, dewy head. Genesis puckered his lips and let a string of saliva drop down, admiring the way it pooled in the slit and ran down the rounded tip.

Genesis slid down to his knees and sucked the drop of saliva from the indented hole before he swallowed it down. Angeal wasn't at all prepared, and gave a loud sigh as he gripped the stool of his chair.

With a thick, meaty cock down his throat, all was right with the world. Genesis gagged himself on it, one hand gripping the base while the other wriggled into Angeal's pants to cup his balls and reach underneath. It was like a fucking feast, all hard flesh, dark hair and an incredible, masculine,_ living _mortal scent... it was taboo in its impermanence, and all attached to a big man who was bright red and trying hard not to whimper like a child.

One tittering, high pitched sound escaped, and it brought an avalanche of words with it. "Genesis, fuck, yes, fuck you're a good whore."

Genesis' head shot up, "_Whore_?"

"Ah-uh," Angeal stammered. "... Do you... do you prefer 'escort'?"

"I'm not a prostitute!" Genesis balked.

Zack found something funny in what was being said. He had no idea what they were talking about, but Genesis was amusing when he was upset.

"I didn't mean to imply anything!" Angeal's blush was so severe it was reaching down to his chest. "I just... I was caught up in the moment. I don't care what you do to earn money, everyone needs to make a living - "

"We are not prostitutes," Genesis repeated, indignantly including Zack... who was currently masturbating through his leather catsuit while looking at Angeal's exposed cock longingly.

"From what Zack and you have told me, it's what I gathered! I apologize if I've assumed wrongly - "

"You have!" Genesis squawked, standing up from Angeal's lap.

Angeal began to practically grovel, "I'm so sorry Mr. Rhapsodos, I didn't mean to offend you -"

"Make it up to me," Genesis demanded, crossing his arms.

"I'll do anything you ask," Angeal agreed eagerly.

"I wanna feel your stubble against my ass..." Genesis growled, unbuckling his pants in one fluid motion and taking a step forward to stand between Angeal's legs. "I want you to fuck me like the whore that I am_ not_, and then I want you to go take care of Sephiroth before the sun comes up."

"Me too!" Zack wailed.

"Alright, you too," Genesis pulled the key to Zack's catsuit out of his pocket before he felt Angeal's hands pushing the leather down his thighs. With a chill of goose bumps at new hands on his bare skin, Genesis turned around in front of Angeal and stepped out of his pants. He then bent forward slightly, reaching back to spread his ass open.

Angeal growled in his throat as he met Genesis' pink hole with his tongue. He shook his head slightly, rubbing the harsh, tiny hairs on his face against his smooth, delicate ass.

Genesis' mind was temporarily blank, and he completely forgot about Zack until he felt a hot, bottomless throat engulf his cock whole. He nearly dropped the key to Zack's clothes, but quickly tightened his fingers on it, and bent down to unlock him. He gave Angeal even better access to his ass, and he felt his hot, long tongue pause to drag a wet trail over the back of his balls.

Zack huffed on excitement, arching his neck to allow Genesis maximum access to the lock on his collar, which was necessary to keep the demon clothed in public. Once the tiny metal lock clicked out of place, it took seconds for Zack to kick off his boots and strip down to nothing. His smooth skin was kissed by hell's fire and burnt to a rich honey color, which Genesis always thought was such a sensual contrast against the light colors and fair ivory skin that Cloud and Sephiroth shared.

His dark skin stretched taut over pulsing muscle as Zack leaned back on his knees, flicking a glance at Angeal before returning his bright blue eyes to Genesis, utterly thrilled to be in this situation with both men.

Genesis reached out to bury fingers in his coarse hair, and urged him closer. "Bite it."

"Mm!" Zack purred, his head falling against Genesis' thigh as he arched his back in delight. His never waning enthusiasm was one of the things Genesis treasured most about him, and he delighted in nibbling against the weeping head of his cock. His teeth were prominent, hungry and extended, and he dug one of his canines into the slit of Genesis' cock.

Genesis moaned a little as Zack's burning mouth then dropped down onto him, swallowing him down to the balls. He loved to give head, and did it with the same fervor he used when bleeding a human's blood dry. He was hungry, greedy, and always wanted more.

Genesis' eyes drifted to Angeal, knowing that with his size he could twist Zack into positions that not even Sephiroth could. Watching the two of them in the flesh and not through the fog of a memory was going to be a true delight. Not to mention feeling that enormous fucking cock shove up into his own ass... if that big, thick thing could satisfy an earthbound demon, Genesis could only imagine what it could do for him.

He wanted to watch Angeal fuck and torment his entire family... Cloud would _adore_ him, and Sephiroth would probably be terrified, but would eventually...

Genesis felt his desire wane at the thought of Sephiroth. His heart rate slowed, and he bit his lip against a tremble of sorrow. Sephiroth was trapped in prison, and he was getting hot over Zack and his human. It didn't feel right.

Genesis reached out to Sephiroth with his mind. He was sitting on the floor of his cell, stroking Cloud's hair as he slept beside him on the other side of the bars. He was safe, full of Cloud's sweet blood, and content.

_'I'm sending help,' _Genesis thought to Sephiroth. _'I'm sending Angeal.' _

Sephiroth didn't think back in words, but rather an emotion of acknowledgement.

_'I'm testing him out,' _Genesis then admitted to his imprisoned lover. _'If you like what you see, we'll keep him.'_

Sephiroth responded with a smile.

It was as good as permission. Genesis yanked Zack's hair back, pulling him off of his twitching, saliva-slick cock. He pumped himself a few times, coaxing out a pearl of his own precome. He touched it to Zack's lips, then pulled away slowly to watch it stretch between the head of his cock and Zack's outstretched tongue.

"Angeal," Genesis sighed, turning slightly to look behind at him.

The human pulled his tongue out of the vampire's ass with a series of kisses up his spine and over his hip. "... Yes?"

"Sephiroth doesn't have much time... as much as I'd love to spend all night just like this... we need to hurry. What do you want to do, Mr. Hewley?" Genesis asked, turning to stare down into his kind, blue eyes. "... Make your time worth it."

"First... kiss him," Angeal whispered. He'd never witnessed a kiss between two men in his entire life.

Genesis obliged his innocent request. He tilted Zack's face up and took his wet lips in a tender kiss. He made a show of pushing his tongue into Zack's mouth, and was met with such earnest desire that he nearly lost himself in it.

Genesis eyes popped open when he felt the sudden thunder of Angeal's thoughts. Behind his kind eyes, Angeal had different, stronger desires. He liked seeing Zack in pain. He liked feeling sensitive tissue tear around his cock. He like the pop of broken bones, the taste of tears. He understood what the demon needed innately, and the roar of his hellish thoughts shocked Genesis.

He pulled away from the tender kiss and snarled at Angeal, "What are you waiting for?"

Angeal leaned back in his chair and yanked on Genesis' hips. The redhead clumsily fell into his lap, that big cock sliding between his thighs and pushing up against the back of his balls. Zack reached forward to push up on Genesis' thighs, lifting him up so the tip of Angeal's wide cock was pushing against his hole.

Genesis shuddered in the grip of both men, letting out a groan when Zack pushed down on his hips, forcing him to sink onto Angeal. The shock of it all took Genesis' breath away entirely, and he choked for air against the impossibly thick intrusion.

Something about the sight drove Zack to hysteria, and he made a purely animal noise as he pumped his cock and immediately shot out a load onto Genesis' face.

The oldest vampire was not expecting it, and blinked in annoyance as some of it hit his eye. "Zack!"

Not a shred of human thought was occurring in the demon's mind, and he panted as he leaned forward and licked Genesis' face clean, rubbing that never-waning erection against his stomach. Angeal huffed behind him, lifting his thighs and using all his leverage to buck up into Genesis' tight hole.

"Come on his face again, baby..." Angeal muttered to Zack.

Genesis soon realized that he was not at all in control of this situation. Zack was standing before him, pumping his cock and working towards another release, while Angeal was still pushing some of his length up inside. It actually grew thicker at the base, and Genesis' legs were shaking uncontrollably, pain and shock shooting through his entire body down to the soles of his feet.

"It doesn't fit," Genesis heard himself whisper.

"Yet," Angeal told him, wrapping an arm around Genesis' slim waist to lift him up, only to let him drop back down again.

Zack pushed his face up into where the two bodies were meeting, licking the stretched pink ring of Genesis' asshole where it was pulled from his body to choke Angeal's cock. He sucked Genesis's upper thighs into several sharp teethed kisses, before dropping down to lick the sweat and Genesis' blood from Angeal's tight, hanging balls.

The taste put Zack into euphoria, and he stood up with a lazy smile to present Genesis with another face full of sticky semen. Genesis was ready for it this time, and stuck his tongue out to at least give the demon a target. Angeal leaned forward to lick some of the mess from Genesis' cheeks, meeting him in a salty, tongue labored kiss.

"I'm gonna come inside you," Angeal told him, breathing the scent of beer into Genesis' face.

Genesis nodded desperately, for the first time in his long life, eager for a partner to finish before he did. "Do it! Please!"

Zack was on his knees, watching in delight to see the pulsing twitch of the base of Angeal's cock as it released inside of his pretty redhead. Angeal was staring at Genesis in a silent moan, then chewed his bottom lip as another rush hit him. Zack shoved up on Genesis' ass, then greedily sucked Angeal's bucking cock, forcing the man to cry out in shock.

Zack drank down the remainder of his semen to the last drop, torturing the bigger man until he cried out for mercy, "Zack! Okay!"

Without missing a beat, Zack then went to Genesis' cock, shoving fingers up into his semen-slick ass just the way he knew his redheaded master liked. Genesis' lower stomach tightened as he wrapped his legs around Zack's shoulders and arched his back. Angeal was holding him tight, kissing his neck and the side of his face before rubbing that scratchy facial hair against his shoulder and forcing a shuddering climax from him.

Genesis yanked on Zack's hair, forcing the demon to suck him at the perfect pace before pushing his head away entirely. Zack licked his lips with a wide smile, before standing up to place his cock near Genesis' mouth.

"Again?" He chuckled breathlessly, rolling his eyes a bit as he took the head of the demon's cock in his mouth and sucking out just a few droplets of a mostly dry orgasm.

Zack trembled gently, the climax brief and subtle. He then dropped to the floor to hug Genesis' waist. "I love you!"

Genesis sighed with a smile. "I love you, too."

Angeal's chin was resting against Genesis' shoulder. "... Are you alright?"

Genesis looked over at him with an unreadable expression. "Consider yourself tested out and kept."

Angeal laughed, giving Genesis a little kiss in response. He had no idea how literal that statement had been.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angeal wasn't sure what he was going to find when he went to one of the town's most filthy and infamous prisons. It was where the worst debtors, murderers, witches and insane were kept.

Zack had described Sephiroth as being an old man with silver hair, leaving Angeal to picture some sort of aging wizard who'd bumbled and accidently committed some sort of unforgivable offense. Zack had then described Cloud as being approximately seven years old, with a yellow hedgehog sitting on top of his head.

He wanted to help his lover's family, even if he didn't fully understand what he was walking into.

"Hello," Angeal greeted the warden, coming to a halt with his wheel barrel full of tools and supplies to patch up Sephiroth's cell. He then went on to recite Genesis' instructed lie : "I was called in today for repair work. The night watch should have told you I was coming today."

The man was reclined and disinterested, and barely looked up from the previous evening's newspaper. "He might have mentioned something."

Angeal could barely believe his ears. "So... I'm clear to go through?"

"Certainly," he said, turning the page with a fatigued sigh.

Angeal made his way to Sephiroth's cell with his wheel barrel, trying not to stare into the cells and into the desolate eyes of the starving, dirty, and diseased prisoners. He slowed to a stop when he arrived at his destination, and discovered a lean, smooth, blond teenager sleeping on the filthy floor in front of the bars. He was gorgeous, and dressed similarly to what Zack often wore... shiny, form fitting leather stretched over lovely young flesh.

Leaning against the bars from inside was a platinum-haired beauty with dark, thick eyelashes fanned across his cheeks. It was a bit too dark to notice what he was wearing, but something told Angeal that he liked wearing leather, too. They were like two fairy tale princes who were trapped in the dirty prison by a sleeping spell, too beautiful to be real.

Angeal noticed a rodent creeping near Cloud, and with the black plague still a recent memory he didn't hesitate to lift the young man off the floor. He was a bit heavier than he appeared to be, but still light enough to cradle. Either by instinct or gratitude, Cloud sleepily wrapped his arms around Angeal's neck, before going rigid when he realized he was in a stranger's arms.

Before he could panic, Angeal quickly spoke. "It's alright. I assume you're Cloud? I'm Angeal. Genesis asked me to come here."

"Oh..." Cloud said, lifting his head to reveal a pair of blue eyes that were even brighter than Zack's. "... It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too. Zack's told me a lot about you. So far he's completely wrong," Angeal said politely, setting Cloud onto his feet.

"From what he's told me about you, he's completely right." Cloud smiled back up at him, sleepy but still mischievous. "Thank you for coming to help."

"My pleasure," Angeal mumbled, then noticed that the angel behind the bars was awake and watching them. His eyes were an alarming shade of green, vibrant even in the dark. Angeal nearly wanted to pinch himself. Zack and Genesis... now Cloud and Sephiroth. These were easily the most beautiful collection of males he'd ever set eyes upon in his entire life... How could he live in the same city as these gods and not have ever met them, or at least have heard of them?

"Cloud, it's almost sunrise. You need to go," Sephiroth warned. His voice was far huskier than Angeal imagined it would be, and found himself anxious for the silver haired man to say more.

"Seph," Cloud cooed, going to the bars and reaching through to the man on the other side. "... We'll be back tonight. It's going to be okay."

"I know," Sephiroth said, cupping his fingers tightly. "I'll be alright."

"I love you," Cloud whispered to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's reply was inaudible, but the sound of lips pressing together was unmistakable. It last for only a heartbeat or two before Cloud let go and backed away. He smiled and quickly walked past Angeal, but then seemed to have a drastic change of heart. He reached up and took a handful of the dark hair on the back of Angeal's head, and used it to tug him down to his eye level.

"Take care of him; he means everything to me," Cloud said, staring into Angeal's dark blue eyes with the confidence and an air of a much older man. He then pressed a moist kiss near the side of Angeal's mouth, tightening the grip on his dark hair to the point of pain. "Don't let anyone touch him."

Angeal had never felt such a virginal blush in his entire life. The fact that it was due to a short blonde teenager, easily half his age made it feel especially awkward. "Of course... It's my pleasure to help Zack's family."

"It will be..." Cloud assured him. He eased his grip on Angeal's hair and smoothed it back down against his neck, tickling his fingertips over the exposed bit of skin. "Zack and I will be back tonight."

Angeal was speechless as he watched Cloud throw one last soft glance towards Sephiroth's cell and turn to quietly slip down the dark corridor, avoiding the catcalls and outreached, grabbing hands of the other prisoners. Angeal then stepped up to Sephiroth's cell and peered inside. The other man had seated himself in one of the darkest corners, and almost disappeared completely.

"... Hello Sephiroth," Angeal greeted, and the words sounded trite in the silence.

In the dark two vibrant, green lights appeared. "... Hello."

"I'm Angeal," he said. Although it seemed awkward, he still felt the need to give an introduction when addressing someone for the first time.

Sephiroth's face tilted a bit. "I know who you are."

Angeal swallowed thickly, anxious for morning and to see Sephiroth in a much clearer light. From what he could tell from the torch's light, he was nothing short of ethereal. "I'm going to be fixing your cell today. I'll stay here with you until Cloud and Zack return."

"It's not necessary." Sephiroth shifted a little bit, clearly uncomfortable on the mossy, wet floor. "But if Genesis wants it that way, I suppose that's what will happen."

Angeal sat where Cloud had previously been sleeping. It was still too dark to do any work, but the sun would rise soon. Angeal closed his eyes and leaned his head against the bars, allowing himself a moment to doze off. It was difficult to relax with his back to Sephiroth, as he could feel the weight of his stare.

Angeal eventually glanced over his shoulder, and in the pinkish light he could make out the outline of Sephiroth sitting in the shadows. Angeal offered a small smile, but couldn't make out any change in the other man.

"Do you smoke?" Angeal asked as he pulled his pipe from his coat pocket.

"No."

He hesitated. "Do you mind if I do?"

"It's not as if it would make this place smell worse," Sephiroth responded evenly.

Angeal shrugged in agreement and spent the next few moments consumed in readying his pipe. It was a good distraction from the green eyed angel staring at him, and forgave him of not finding anything worthy of speaking to him about.

Lighting the pipe was a challenge with the chilly early morning draft coming in from the hole in Sephiroth's ceiling. He eventually got it lit, and motioned to the opening, "Genesis asked me to fix that for you, but isn't it nicer to have some fresh air and daylight coming in?"

"No."

"So you'd rather be in the dark?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I'll stop sitting around and get to work." Angeal took one quick puff of his pipe, and then placed it on the other side of the bars for safe keeping. He then smiled at the fair man. "... A beauty like you should be kept comfortable."

Sephiroth eyes widened in the dark, but he didn't respond. Angeal then took his tool belt and shifted up, and disappeared from sight. A short time later, Sephiroth heard some scuffling around on the roof, and soon the hole letting in the pink, early morning daylight was covered, and he was left in blissful darkness. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes to get some actual sleep.

Outside, Angeal found several other weak spots in the building's rotten, ancient roof. He was surprised the entire thing didn't collapse; the prison was as good as rubble, but at least Sephiroth would be comfortable for the duration of his sentence.

He made his way back inside, taking his time to appear busy, when some of the other guards questioned him on why he was there. Then they produced actual maintenance tasks for him to complete, which he was forced to comply with to appear legitimate.

It was hours later that he finally made his way back to Sephiroth's cell. He was lying in a pool of silver hair that had spilled across the floor, and he was sleeping deeply. He jolted a bit at the sound of footsteps, and blinked wearily up at Angeal.

"I'm just me," Angeal said.

Sephiroth rolled away from him to face the wall, saying nothing.

"There's some food here for you," Angeal called, noticing a small plate with bread on it and a cup of some discolored water.

"That's not food."

"You should eat something," Angeal insisted.

"Cloud will bring something later."

"At least take this." Angeal quickly took off his cloak and threw it through the bars.

It landed on Sephiroth's shoulder, and he bunched it under his head in a makeshift pillow, and said nothing more. Although they'd only shared a few words, Angeal found the man's standoffishness perfectly acceptable. He knew that if the roles were reversed and it was himself who was faced with a sentence in this hell hole, he wouldn't be particularly talkative, either.

Angeal then reached to where he'd left his pipe. It was then that he realized his matches were in the cloak that was currently nestled underneath Sephiroth's head. He was about to set the pipe back down when he realized that it was lit. And not a small ember remaining from when he'd previously lit it, but a full flame was dancing in the chamber.

He paused, before glancing all around. Then he slowly looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth, who was dozing peacefully. He'd never given much thought to witchcraft... but he'd also never seen fire spark before his eyes out of nowhere.

Although the man's back was to him and he couldn't see Sephiroth face, Angeal could tell that he was smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day was long and uneventful for Angeal. He was alone with his thoughts, with only the occasional cry or fit of coughing from a neighboring prisoner to remind him that he wasn't alone. More food came for Sephiroth but he didn't respond to Angeal at all.

Angeal didn't eat the food either because, upon further inspection, it was teeming with insects. He threw it into another prisoner's cell, who hastily consumed it. He didn't blame Genesis for wanting someone to sit with Sephiroth. The place was truly a pit of humanity.

Sephiroth slept silently, and Angeal waited for nightfall.

It was nearly dark when Angeal had become weary, and needed a few moments to stretch his legs. He took another look at Sephiroth, who hadn't moved since turning down his food hours prior. He was sleeping so deeply he didn't even seem to be breathing, so Angeal decided it was probably safe to step away for a few minutes.

The sun had gone down and the others would arrive soon.

He walked outside, finding the cool, clean air to almost burn in his lungs compared to the shit stained environment inside. He took a walk around the building, finding a private spot to relieve himself. He considered going to find something to eat, but decided not to leave the premises before making sure that Sephiroth had company.

He went back into the prison after one last huff of fresh air, and wearily made his way to Sephiroth's corridor. His brow lowered when he heard the distant sound of weeping. Sephiroth didn't strike him as the weeping kind, but he certainly wouldn't hold it against him if he woke up after a long rest to wake up alone in this place.

Angeal hurried to his cell, where he found Cloud and Zack. Instead of tight leather, they were wearing innocent, loose robes - something altar boys might wear. It took years off their ages, and he and Cloud looked like a couple of children.

"Seph, answer me..." Cloud moaned out, and the sound was almost too heartbroken to bear.

Angeal quickly peered into the bars and found Sephiroth where he'd been lying silently all day.

... And it struck him.

Cloud turned when he heard footsteps approach. "... We're too late... he was so sick... being in this prison must have finally finished him..."

"I'm so sorry..." Angeal said gently, unsure of how to even articulate it when faced with two red faced, grieving young men looking up at him. "... I didn't think about trying to call to him or move him. He was just... I thought he was sleeping."

"We need the warden... I can't leave him in there like this," Cloud choked out. "He deserves... more respect than this. Will you bring the warden, please?"

Angeal broke into a run, hoping that perhaps Sephiroth could be revived if they were able to get into the cell. He found the warden sitting in the same place, "There's an unresponsive prisoner! It's Sephiroth in Block 2! He needs help! He may be dead!"

The man grunted. "He probably is."

"He was up and talking only a few hours ago! Please call the doctor!"

"If I called the doctor for every dead prisoner, the man would do nothing else."

"His family is here! At least open his cell and let them try to help him!"

"You're unfamiliar with how things are done around here, aren't you?" The warden shook his head, annoyed at having to explain their policies. "Just because the man died doesn't mean he won't complete his sentence."

"... What?"

"_Everyone_ completes their sentence in this prison. Dead or alive."

"He was still awaiting trial!" A sobbing voice came from the hallway. Cloud approached the warden with bloodshot, striking blue eyes. "Sephiroth didn't do anything! I'm not letting him lay in here for a moment longer! Open his cell or I'm calling the police!"

The warden didn't get along particularly well with the police chief, who would relish any excuse to make his life harder than it had to be. "Alright, fine. I have to call his accusers so that they can verify he's dead. But if there's a single breath left in that prisoner, he's staying right where he's at. Understood?"

Cloud hurried the Warden to the cell, and pushed past him once the door was open. He knelt by Sephiroth, making a show of feeling his pulse and then sobbing uncontrollably at the result. "He's dead! He's cold! Feel him!"

"I'm not touching him," the man declared indignantly.

Cloud hugged onto the lifeless body, while Zack wept with an uncharacteristic silence, his fingers wrapped around the bars with wide eyes. Angeal put a hand on his back. "I'm sorry... I didn't know. I thought he was sleeping... I never..."

"Please don't fall for these scheming witchcraft practitioners," said a blond woman as she came marching down the corridor with a cross extended. She was accompanied by three men in dark suits, and all of them stayed back a great distance from the open cell.

Angeal reared back at the accusation. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elena, and I'm a witch hunter. That monster lying in there attacked me two nights ago, meaning to drink my blood and use my body in witchcraft rituals," she declared.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Cloud howled from Sephiroth's side. "He thought you were a fucking prostitute! You look like one!"

"He bit me!" she accused, proudly showing a small wound on her neck.

"He was into that!" Cloud yelled back.

The sound of an argument roused the surrounding prison into a lustful hostility, and voices echoed their opinions against the crumbling stone walls. Angeal peered down at Zack, who still said nothing. He hadn't said a single word this entire time, and instead looked like a kicked puppy. Angeal then stared down at Sephiroth... who was a pale picture of youth and health... why should he have dropped dead?...

What if they really were witches?

Angeal decided he didn't care, he was on their side. He turned to the accusing woman with a snarl. "You probably are just a prostitute."

"How dare you?!" She came closer, her crucifix still at arm's length to shield her from any curses. "My accusation still stands! That thing in there needs to prove he's not a witch if he's going to leave this prison!"

"He's dead, you bitch!" Cloud sobbed. "What more do you want from him?"

"Put him in the sunlight!" one of her men suggested with a triumphant smile.

"Night just fell!" Cloud shook his head, holding Sephiroth's body closer. "I won't leave him here all night long to be eaten by insects! I'm taking him home with me right now!"

"How convenient that you discover him dead just as night fell!"

The rest of the prisoners were banging against their cell bars and howling at the roof. The warden realized he might soon have a prison riot on his hands if he didn't deal with this situation quickly. "Miss Elena, come here and inspect the body. If you can prove that he lives, we'll leave him here. If he's dead, the family have the right to take his body. He has not yet been sentenced."

Elena shook her head. "I won't enter the cell with that blonde boy in there. Make him get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Cloud told her defiantly.

"Boy, step back and let the woman see the body," the Warden instructed.

Cloud reluctantly let Sephiroth's head rest on the floor, and stood back in the corner, giving the woman room to enter. She stared at Cloud, the cross still extended to protect herself if he decided to lunge for her. Elena then rested on one knee, and took a look at Sephiroth up close.

"... His soul must be so hideous to wear a mask so pretty," she tsked. "I'd hate to see his true form."

"He's gorgeous, you jealous cunt!" Cloud screeched, taking a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!"

The Warden was sick of this routine. "Hurry up and inspect the body, Miss Elena."

Elena then carefully picked up one of Sephiroth's hands. "... He is cold... but there's no rigor mortis at all."

"He was alive just a while ago," Angeal interjected.

Elena shot him a venomous glare, and set Sephiroth's hands back down. "I want to see if he has three nipples."

Zack laughed suddenly. It was the only noise he'd made all evening, and he apologetically began to gnaw on the metal cell bars.

"Open his shirt," the Warden instructed Cloud.

"I can't believe this sick bitch is trying to get a look at a naked dead body!" Cloud pointed his nose in the air but kneeled down to unbutton Sephiroth's shirt. A smooth, toned chest appeared, sporting two pale nipples. "See?"

Elena put her hand over Sephiroth's heart, feeling no beat. "... I want to stake him. Just to be sure."

"No!" Cloud screamed. "I won't have my dear older brother's body be mutilated!"

Angeal wrinkled his nose at that. Brother?

"That's enough, Miss Elena," the Warden finally said. "Even I can see the man isn't breathing, he's got no color, and no pulse. I declare him dead. The family is free to remove the body."

Cloud didn't smile in victory, but instead began to sob as he re-buttoned Sephiroth's shirt. "I'm so sorry... my beloved brother..."

Elena stormed out of the cell, but not before extending the cross towards Angeal and Zack. "This isn't the last time you're going to see us, demons! I'm going to expose you for the monsters you really are! I've seen you hunt at night! I know what you do!"

Zack thought she was offering him the cross, and reached out to take it. He popped it in his mouth with began to chew on it. Elena was dumbfounded, and turned with her men to vacate the noisy, putrid smelling prison.

"Angeal..." Cloud called, sniffing against his tears. "Do you still have your wheel barrel? Could we use it to get him out of here?"

"Of course," Angeal nodded. He emptied the wheel barrel of its contents and gave them to Zack to hold. He then scooped Sephiroth up off the floor, finding the man's tall, lanky form to be nearly too heavy to move. But he was able to carry him to the wheel barrel and carefully set him down in it, taking the time to cross Sephiroth's hands over his chest prettily. He had a burlap sack, and ripped the seams to create a makeshift blanket, and tucked Sephiroth's upper body in.

He wheeled the body out of the prison, thankful to leave the place and get some fresh air. He was glad none of them would ever have to return, but greatly saddened at the senseless loss of such a young life, and such a gorgeous man.

"Where do you guys live?" Angeal asked as they approached the main street.

Elena and her men were standing across the street, waiting to follow. Cloud was blotting the corners of his eye with a hankie. "Genesis should be here any moment..."

As if on cue, a carriage turned the corner. Genesis was driving, and pulled on the reins to stop the horses. "Load up the body and let's get him home."

Angeal obeyed, but not without wondering how Genesis knew about the death... and where he'd been this entire time. He picked Sephiroth up and laid him on the seat inside the carriage, and paused when he discovered that there was a bound, gagged, and naked woman inside.

Before he could say a word, Cloud and Zack shoved him in and yanked the door shut behind them.

"Fucking go!" Cloud cried, slapping the window behind Genesis' head.

Sephiroth then sat up on the seat, throwing the burlap sack off and shuddering, "Jesus Christ, could you people have taken any longer?"

"You have bugs in your hair!" Cloud frowned, combing through the tangled silver tresses.

"Tell me about it, they're all over me," Sephiroth shook his head, brushing himself all over before he hastily began to remove his soiled clothes.

"Eat something!" Cloud urged him.

"I need to be clean before I eat," Sephiroth shuddered as he removed his shirt, brushing more small insects off of his skin.

"... You really are witches," Angeal whispered.

"Don't be childish," Sephiroth rolled his eyes, not hesitating to strip down to his bare nudity in front of the newcomer. There was a steaming bowl of water underneath their seat, and Cloud took it and fresh washcloth and soap, and began to scrub his lover's dirty skin.

The naked woman was screaming behind her gag, looking at Angeal with watery, imploring eyes. Angeal stared at her before turning his eyes to Zack, awaiting some sort of explanation that was never offered. Zack was still gnawing on his new toy crucifix.

Cloud paused in his work to sanitize Sephiroth, "Is there anything you need at your house? Because I'm pretty sure Genesis isn't stopping."

"What?" Angeal asked.

"We're leaving," Sephiroth said, pulling on a clean pair of leather pants.

Cloud nodded, opening the window to toss the entire washbowl out of the swiftly moving carriage. "We're taking you with us."

Still shirtless, Sephiroth pulled the girl into his lap. He inhaled against her neck appreciatively before sinking his teeth in and swallowing deeply like a baby from a bottle. She didn't fight against this, and instead became pliant and limp. Eventually she closed her eyes.

When Sephiroth was satisfied, he pulled away from her with a sigh. Cloud was quick to take her by the hair, kick the carriage door open and shove her out onto the street. He then pulled it closed, bolted it, and fell back against the seat in fatigue. "This has been the worst three days of my life."

Sephiroth pulled him into an embrace, "_You_ had a hard three days?"

"Seph... can I talk now?" Zack howled pitifully, his tongue outstretched and moving over the nicked and gnawed crucifix. "I wanna hug! I wanna kiss!"

"Come here," Sephiroth reached out, catching the little demon in an embrace. "Did you miss me?"

"Missed you!" Zack howled, rubbing his face against Sephiroth's cheek. He then licked Sephiroth's face from chin to forehead.

Sephiroth blinked a little at the odd show of affection, but smiled as his youngest lover continued to kiss, nibble and lick him all over.

Cloud was staring at Angeal, ready to pounce if the human attempted to escape the carriage. "So do you have any questions?"

"What are you?"

"Vampires," Cloud answered. "Surprised?"

"I suppose not..." Angeal swallowed. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Genesis says no." Cloud seemed to be listening to something. "... He says we're going to keep you, unless you don't want to be kept. He says he'll stop the carriage and let you go right now, if you want. So make the choice right now, because we're almost to the edge of town."

"I'll go with you," Angeal told him immediately.

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth asked.

"... Yes," Angeal answered. "There's nothing in this city that I want."

"Good!" Cloud said, crossing over to sit beside Angeal. "Because if you'd said no, I would have eaten you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N

1 - Seriously, who wouldn't go along with these sexy dudes after seeing one of them rise from the dead and murder a naked woman? Angeal is living the way hipster edits tells us we should live! Seizing the day and then sexing it up!

2 - It's time that Sephiroth got treated like a lady. Until next time!


End file.
